Catherine's Foundation
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: AU Rogan Loss is a powerful bond. SEQUEL COME WHAT MAY.
1. Last Minute Addition

**_Hello to the Gilmore Girls world! _**

**_Though I've been reading a lot of these lately, this is my first stab at writing one. Meet the first chapter. Please let me know if there's any questions about relationships you wish were clarified or things in this that don't seem to make sense._**

**_At the same time, please remember that this is AU. We all know Rory and Honour didn't meet at Yale (and yes, because I'm Canadian I will be spelling her name with the 'u' that Canadians spell Honour with) and we know that Rory was in journalism. Not for this._**

**_I hope you enjoy this anyway._**

**_Oh, and I don't own this. I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls that you recognize. If I did... well, let's just say the ending wouldn't have happened as it did. Cool? Cool._**

* * *

"Mom, I already talked to Grandma, she knows I can't make it to Friday night's dinner."

_"That means you're stranding your father and I with your grandparents! You know how they get when you're not around to act as a buffer. They start picking on my love life. You'd think that after marrying your father they'd back off a bit, but no! There's always something new to criticize me on."_

Blue eyes rolled in a perfect circle. Rory Hayden – known to the more general world as Lorelai Hayden, co-president of Catherine's Foundation for Children – could be worn down by only two people in the whole entire world and her mother was one of them. "I tried to get out of it, I did, but Honour was adamant about getting all the gala planning done this weekend. I have to head into Manhattan tonight."

Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden let out a heavy sigh. _"You're going to owe us one for this, kiddo. What about Sophie?"_

Rory looked both ways as she crossed the street to her townhouse in Queens and switched the phone to her other ear. "Sophie's coming with me. You know how they love to see the kids at these events."

Sophie Wilson had been orphaned by her parents three years ago. As a child that Rory's foundation had been committed to helping, Sophie and Rory had formed an unbreakable bond. Instead of allowing Sophie to get lost in the foster system, she had been able to convince the court to allow Sophie to live with her. Though Rory had never officially put in for the adoption, the papers were filed in her home office.

Rory had just made it up the front walk, still chatting animatedly with her mother, when she heard the tell-tale signs of Sophie's school bus. "Mom, I've got to go, Sophie's just getting home. I'll call you when we get into Manhattan." Without waiting for another word from her mother, Rory hung up.

She waited patiently for the bus to stop at the corner and for the kids to file off. She found Sophie's brown head of curls and couldn't stop the grin that grew over her face. Sophie may not be biologically hers, but Rory treated the girl as if she really was. Sometimes desperate times called for Rory to call upon their part-time nanny, but she tried her best to be there for Sophie.

"Why hello there Ms Wilson, how was your day at school?" Rory asked as Sophie came within earshot, holding out her hand for the little girl to take.

"I got to tell everyone I was going to stay in a fancy hotel this weekend," Sophie said excitedly. "Is Honour going to be there?"

"Yes she is. But remember, this is just a planning meeting. The gala itself isn't for another week. Oh my, the gala's in a week."

Sophie grinned and nodded eagerly. "I don't care. I have books."

Rory laughed. It had been one of the things that had drawn her immediately to the little girl by her side. At eight years old to Rory's twenty-six, Sophie was Rory. She loved reading and school and had the impeccable study habits Rory had forged through her own school days. "Alright, we have to be out of here by six to make it into the city in good time. Honour's going to send us a car, but—"

"Be careful, I know. Sometimes I think Honour cares too much for things and not people."

Rory tried to choke down the chuckle at Sophie's blunt analysis of her business partner. It had been Honour Huntzberger's idea to start the charity in the first place. She had come to Rory from brilliant reviews from friends and from encouragement by her parents. It was really just a bonus that they happened to make it as friends too. "And you're going to have to look business pretty."

Sophie scrunched up her nose. "Dresses?"

"I think you can get away with pants this time, but they have to be the good black ones. And what about the grey skirt you love?" Rory asked, pulling out her keys to open the front door.

Sophie put on a show of reluctantly sighing. "Okay."

Rory grinned. "Go pack. We'll see if we can squeeze in some homework before we have to go."

* * *

Honour Huntzberger was anything but calm. "I don't understand how this can happen! That means we don't have a sponsor! I'm going to _throttle_ Colin when I get my hands on him," she screamed into the phone as she paced back and forth. The plush carpet of the Plaza's hotel room was going to look a little worse for wear, but Honour was completely focused on the voice of her assistant. 

_"I'm sorry, Honour, I just got the call,"_ Alyson Myers apologized for the millionth time. _"We're going to have to find a new sponsor or we're going to have to cancel the whole thing."_

"We're not cancelling anything. I'm going to find another sponsor." She snapped the phone shut angrily, her blonde hair spinning with her as she continued to pace. Where was Rory? Rory always kept a level head in these types of situations. Like magic, Honour's cell rang, displaying what she hoped was Rory's number. Instead, Honour was surprised to recognize the number of her brother's Manhattan office.

_"Honour, my favourite older sister,"_ Logan greeted happily.

"This had better be good. I'm waiting for a call."

_"Whoa, calm down,"_ Logan suggested. _"You know its not good for your blood pressure."_

"Since when do you lecture me on my blood pressure," Honour snapped back. Then, realizing she wasn't talking to anyone that had made her this angry, she sighed. "I'm waiting for Rory to call."

_"Your friend Rory?"_

"Our sponsor backed out at the last minute and I need someone with a cool head. I need Rory," Honour whined.

_"Does she have a cell phone?"_ Logan asked.

"Already tried it and left a voice mail message."

_"Then I'm sure she'll get back to you. What I wanted to talk to you about was trying this news arc again."_

"Logan, I can't just allow you to talk to the kids in the foundation. Most of them aren't even aware Catherine's Foundation is so integral in their lives, and that doesn't even begin to address the disclosure issues and the parents," Honour spouted off, using the same excuse she'd been telling her younger brother for months now.

What Logan wanted was an exclusive on a charity that did actually do the things it claimed to. With all of the stories around about donating to the 'right' charity, Logan had felt it was necessary to show that there were charities that followed their own charter. He wanted to focus on a few families that relied on Catherine's Foundation for the lives of their child, families that understood what the foundation was doing. He also wanted to get the opinions of families that had lost their loved ones and attended the seminars and group sessions the foundation hosted.

_"Think of it as free publicity,"_ Logan coaxed, by now very much aware of how Honour worked. _"These kids get a chance to tell their story and the parents can explain how Catherine's is helping them deal with their child's illness. Its really a win-win situation for all."_

"Logan…"

_"Honour…"_

She mentally cursed him for knowing her weak points. She'd been thinking about allowing him the chance to handle the article for a while now. Then something hit her. "On one condition."

_"Really?"_

Honour could almost see him sitting up straighter in his seat at the prospect of actually having a shot. "You sponsor the next fundraiser."

If she was honest with herself, Honour was very much aware of what exactly she was asking of her brother. The Huntzberger Media Group already gave hundreds of thousands of dollars to the charity on an annual basis for the sole reason that Honour had created the foundation in the first place. To ask him to help out with the next fundraiser…

"You wouldn't have to do anything," she explained. "You'd really just have to show up and you know that it's a write-off tax-wise and you'd really be saving me on this whole thing…"

_"Fine."_

"What?"

_"I'll do it."_

Honour was silent for a minute. "You know that means that you'll actually have to show up to this fundraiser, right?"

Logan paused for a moment_. "Maybe I'll get to finally meet the gorgeous Lorelai Hayden,"_ he countered. He'd only been to handful of Honour's charity galas, preferring the more low-key things she and her business partner put on, but he had yet to encounter said business partner. That didn't mean he hadn't seen some of Honour's pictures.

"You be careful with her, Logan. I need that woman," Honour scolded good-naturedly. Logan had avoided tying himself down since he was sixteen and though Honour wasn't going to critique his lifestyle of a new woman whenever the job and the man allowed it, she really wanted to see him settle down with a wife.

_"I have no idea what you're even implying, Honour,"_ Logan said, his high-and-mighty tone conveying he did indeed know what she was talking about. _"I'm just hoping for some intelligent and non-shallow conversation."_

"Well she'll give that to you alright. She didn't graduate top of her Yale business class by being stupid."

Logan let out a low whistle that had Honour grinning in pride on behalf of her friend. _"Damn."_

Honour almost sagged in relief as her other line beeped. "Logan? I have to go, that's my other line and its probably Rory. I'll give you more information as soon as I have it okay?"

_"Okay,"_ Logan agreed. "_I'll e-mail you the exact premise of the article and you can get back to me_."

Honour nodded, then spoke, "Deal. Love you."

_"Love you,"_ Logan replied.

Honour immediately switched to the other line. "Rory Hayden, you of all people should not be impossible to get a hold of during a crisis!"

* * *

Rory chuckled slightly in the limo that Honour had sent to pick her and Sophie up. She'd been loading the car and the little girl when her phone rang and she'd figured that if it was important that person would leave a message. Honour's frantic voice had her sighing. "I'll keep that in mind, now where's the fire?" 

_"We don't, well didn't, have a sponsor."_

Rory narrowed her eyes. "What?"

_"Well, remember how McRae and Associates promised to sponsor our next event?"_ Honour asked, then continued without waiting for Rory's acknowledgement. _"Colin called and apologized profusely but said his father pulled all the funding so we didn't have a sponsor for about an hour."_

"What happened?"

_"Logan stepped up."_

"Your brother? The same guy that's been trying to use our kids for publicity."

_"Now that you say that, and I hear that from someone else's mouth, it sounds a bit harsh."_

Rory rolled her eyes. It was so like Honour to change her mind at the drop of a hat. "What happened?"

_"I was on the phone with him – he called to beg again that he be able to use the kids – and I… well…"_

Rory resisted the urge to groan, but knew by the look on Sophie's face what she must have looked like. "What deal did you make?"

_"He promised to sponsor the fundraiser if we allowed him access to do his article. Well, news arc, he called it."_

"Honour!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory?" Sophie asked in concern.

Rory tried to muster a comforting smile.

_"I was desperate!"_

"You made a promise that you wouldn't sell these kids out! They're dealing with life threatening illnesses. They're not supposed to be put on display for the public," Rory scolded.

_"Believe me, Ror, I know. I had the idea for this, remember? There's a reason this is Catherine's Foundation."_

Rory sighed. Honour did have a point. "Does that mean he's going to be around this weekend?" Rory wasn't sure she was in the mood to deal with cocky rich men. Well, more so than usual.

_"He wants to meet you. Well, he wants to meet Lorelai Hayden."_

Rory rolled her eyes. Of course he wanted to meet the society woman and not the actual person she was. "No."

_"Rory!__ This is for the kids!"_

"_You_ sold out these kids to the press. _You_ made a deal with your brother to get a sponsor when we both know between us we could foot the bill easy._ You_ made this mess; you're not involving me in it. Put us on different committees; make sure we don't meet each other."

_"He wants to meet _you_,"_ Honour tried.

"I don't care if he wants to meet the bloody Queen of England, Honour. I have Sophie to watch out for, I can't play perfect hostess all weekend to your brother because you didn't have the guts to tell Colin and his father off for backing out at the last minute."

_"You're the one who's always telling me to jump at every opportunity that presents itself."_

Rory pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, looking at it like it was an alien invader. "I beg your pardon?"

_"The opportunity came for a new sponsor and I took it."_

"With strings," Rory pointed out, jerking forward with the brakes of the car. "Look, we're at the hotel. Where are you?"

_"Conference room.__ Second floor."_

Rory sighed, smiling at the driver as she got out of the car and held her hand out for Sophie. Hanging up on Honour with a snap, she looked down at the girl holding her hand. "Sorry, Soph. Sometimes I wish Honour was a little less impulsive and a little more thorough."

Sophie grinned. "She thinks you need to be more impulsive and less uptight."

Rory held her indignant face for all of thirty seconds before bursting into laughter. Coming from Sophie, there really was nothing else she could do. "Honour said that?"

Sophie nodded solemnly.

Rory shook her head. That certainly sounded like Honour. "Alright, well, we'd better get upstairs before our new sponsor gets here. I really don't want to have to play nice."


	2. Coffee Junkie

_**Thank you to the 5 that reviewed the first chapter and to those who've added this to their alert list! Here's the second chapter where Logan and Rory actually meet for the first time. **_

_**As per usual, not mine, and let me know what you think at the end!**_

* * *

Rory hated planning fundraisers, but she got the biggest thrill of success when they came together like this one had. Within the week, she and Honour, with help from Huntzberger Media, had managed to put together a magical night of _Alice__ in Wonderland_-themed beauty. The suggestion had actually come from some of the children of the foundation, some of whom were milling around with their parents and the guests. Rory hated having the children there just to play to the emotions of those who would possibly donate money, but knew it was a good tactic to use.

"Rory? I'm going to go with Melissa to see the fountains in the courtyard, okay?"

Rory looked down into Sophie's grey eyes and smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll get you some punch for when you get back, okay?" She grinned as Sophie nodded and she made her way to the punch bowl at once side of the room. Pouring the punch she took a moment to look around.

The place was packed and Rory had to hand it to Honour, she certainly knew how to plan a society fundraiser. Brought up by her rich parents but removed from high society, Rory would have been in a bind to plan something like this without a hitch. Honour, however, managed to do it with grace and patience Rory wasn't aware the woman possessed.

She looked down at the cup in her hand and sipped at it, sighing as the taste burned through her mouth. She could vividly remember Honour threatening bodily harm to the catering staff if _anything_ happened to the punch. It was supposed to be reserved for the children. She set the cup down in disgust.

"Something wrong with the punch?"

Rory spun, meeting the chocolate eyes of the blond man that had addressed her. "The alcohol," she answered bluntly, though with a smile. To her surprise the man sighed in resignation.

"I told Honour not to invite Finn and I told him no spiking the punch. I apologize."

Instead of jumping down his throat and inquiring who she had to kill, Rory chuckled. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Honour. Unless you're feeling chivalrous enough to save the catering staff a verbal lashing."

He laughed with her. "You know Honour well."

Rory shrugged. "She's my business partner. By this point I would hope so." She couldn't help but feel a thrill of satisfaction as surprise flitted over his admittedly handsome features.

"You're Lorelai Hayden."

It was a statement, but Rory nodded anyway. "The one and only."

He looked over her form leisurely. "Indeed. Honour speaks very highly of you. Calls you the brains behind the foundation."

Rory blushed pink and resisted the shudder she could feel in her skin, both at his visual appraisal and verbal compliment. "She can and has been known to exaggerate."

He laughed heartily. "You've got her pegged."

"How do you know her?" Rory asked curiously. Something about the man hit her as familiar and she couldn't put her finger on what.

"She's my sister."

* * *

Logan had been watching her all night. She played a wonderful society woman, expertly manoeuvring her way around the others in the room, talking politely, and always with a smile. He was surprised to find out she was the Lorelai Hayden that had been avoiding him for ages. If he had known she was this beautiful he would have made more of an effort to meet her. 

They'd said few words to each other, yet Logan could still tell this one was different. Most of the women here were superficial with very little intelligence they were willing to show. Lorelai Hayden, on the other hand, didn't seem to play to society the same way the others did. And apparently, had very little clue as to who he was. It was refreshing, to say the least.

For all of thirty seconds after she had asked him how he knew Honour he had entertained concocting a lie to feed her. Then, before he could really register what he was saying, his mouth was spitting out the truth. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by Honour – quite the opposite, actually, he was insanely proud of her accomplishments – but something about the woman in front of him screamed that his normal charm wouldn't work.

"Your sister?"

Logan nodded.

"You're Logan."

He almost laughed. She'd essentially repeated to him what he'd said earlier, complete with surprise and that slight hint of curiosity.

"I never wanted to meet you."

That shocked him almost as much as his own blunt honesty about his relationship to Honour. "You didn't?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but no," she answered, sounding less than apologetic. "I've heard stories from Honour…"

"You said it yourself, Miss Hayden. Honour can and has been known to exaggerate." She snorted in amusement and Logan found himself captivated by the sparkle in her bluer than blue eyes.

"So you're aren't a cocky, egotistical, womanizing ass?"

The sugary sweetness in her voice had him grinning despite himself and the harsh words. "Every rumour has a shred of truth to it," he admitted, floored by her blunt honesty. "That doesn't mean it hasn't been blown epically out of proportion."

He wanted to slap himself because of this sudden need for straight honesty. It bothered him that Honour had been spreading rumours about his love and sex life to her business partner. Granted, this woman was Honour's absolutely gorgeous business partner that Logan knew he technically had no right in being anything beyond friends with. For the first time in his life, Logan was not only offended that someone knew of his reputation but felt marginally ashamed by it.

"I must admit, I am surprised to find you all by yourself, without the harem."

Logan snorted. "And have Honour breathe down my neck, not to mention my parents? No thanks. I wasn't in the mood to die tonight."

Rory let out a bark of laughter before regaining her composure. She met his eyes dead on. "So I'm going to skip through the pleasant small talk and jump right to the big questions," she said, her eyes shining with guarded curiosity. "This fundraiser, this sponsoring thing, was it just a way to get Honour to agree to letting you do your news arc?"

"Sponsoring was Honour's suggestion," he responded. "I called to ask if I could do the article and she mentioned Colin had dropped out at the last minute because of his father. She was the one that suggested I sponsor this in return for allowing access to the foundation's children." He could tell she was shocked by this revelation.

"She requested it?" she asked, snagging a champagne flute from a passing waiter.

"She proposed the idea."

* * *

Rory was going to have to add Honour to the list of people she was going to kill, along with the catering staff and quite possibly the Finn character Logan had referred to earlier. Making a deal like Honour had with her brother – and that relationship between them aside – undermined the majority of the confidentiality agreements with the families of the children they helped. Not to mention the fact that Honour had gone and said yes without talking to Rory and knowing Rory was uncomfortable with the situation. 

She took a moment to both formulate a reply and take in the man in front of her. She'd expected Logan to try and charm her, to flirt with her and attempt to get her into his bed. Honour had painted her brother to be a sly Casanova, but he seemed much different than she expected. He hadn't made a direct pass at her once and seemed to have a brain between his ears.

"If its okay with you, I'd like to pick your brain about what exactly you're planning for this article."

Logan made a show of looking around. "Here? Now?"

"No," Rory decided. "If I have to play nice with the politicians and society elite, I don't want to have to talk any more business than necessary."

He laughed. "Understandable. If one more person asks me how the business is going and what paper we're looking to acquire next I might be forced to throttle them."

Rory grinned, thankful someone else shared her annoyance with too much stuffy business talk.

"Honour tells me you have an unhealthy addiction to coffee. Why don't we sit down on Monday morning and discuss my plans over breakfast? I'll even let you, as the coffee connoisseur, pick the place."

Rory's grin, if possible, widened, knowing there was no way she would be able to turn down coffee. "You have yourself a deal Huntzberger." She felt herself blush at the grin he responded with.

"Hand me your phone." At her confused look he continued, "Communication is key to any business arrangement."

Rory laughed in understanding and handed over her phone in exchange for his. They passed the devices back wordlessly when they were done. "9:30 sound good? I think Honour and I have a lunch meeting about a patient in Miami, so that should give us plenty of time."

Logan nodded and Rory knew he was doing calculations in his head. "I'll call you around 9 and we'll finalize location?"

"Sounds reasonable. Now, if you'll excuse me, my business partner seems to have been cornered. I look forward to your call, Mr Huntzberger," she said with a grin. Then, with a polite 'excuse me' she headed for Honour.

* * *

Rory had just situated herself in her large office in the foundation's New York headquarters when her cell phone rang cheerfully. She groaned as she checked the caller ID. Honour usually knew better than to call her before her morning coffee. 

"This had better be good. Benny broke down this morning."

_"The poor coffee maker!__ I'll buy you a new one,"_ Honour responded easily_. "Are you in the office yet?"_

"Just sat down. I should be leaving in about half an hour though for coffee."

_"You can wait that long?"_

"I'm going to talk to your brother about his article over coffee. I figure I can probably manipulate him into buying at least my first cup."

Honour was silent for a minute. _"You and he looked rather chummy at the benefit on Saturday."_

Rory rolled her eyes. "We talked for five minutes, Honour. I wanted to pick his brain about the article so he suggested coffee, that's all."

_"Just be careful_."

"We're barely even friends!" Rory defended. "He wasn't even the egotistical ass you made him out to be."

_"He didn't flirt with you?"_

"Didn't even hit on me once. It is possible for men and women to _not_ flirt."

_"He always flirts with hot girls and you, my dear, are drop dead gorgeous."_

Rory blushed. She didn't usually take compliments that well. "That deserves a thank you… I think? Anyway, he's supposed to be calling so I can let him know where to meet me."

_"Sure, you do. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be late. Apparently there's some sort of crisis at home and my mother needs me immediately. You know Shira."_

Rory laughed lightly. "Of her, of course I do. Okay, I won't look for you until this afternoon. Are you still going to make it for the meeting with the board about taking on that Miami kid?"

Honour groaned. _"I'll try. I'll call if I won't be able to make it. Oh, and did you ask your mom about taking Sophie for a weekend so we can head to the Vineyard and relax for a change?"_

"I'll call her later today and ask," Rory promised. "Now I really need to get off the phone."

Honour laughed. _"Impatient much.__ Okay, I'll see you later."_

"Bye Honour." She was just settling back in her seat after starting up her computer when the phone rang again. She glanced at the ID. _Master and commander_? "Hello?"

_"I'm looking for Lorelai Hayden?"_

"Logan?"

_"Good morning."_

Rory suddenly laughed. "Master and commander?" she questioned in amusement. Her grin grew as she heard him laugh on the other end.

_"Rather appropriate, don't you think?" _he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"A little long though and butt-faced miscreant has a better ring to it." She took pleasure in the bark of surprised laughter he emitted.

_"Point to you, Ace."_

Rory let the nickname slide. "Coffee?"

_"That was the deal."_

"Has to be close to HQ. Benny broke this morning."

_"Benny?"_

"My coffee maker. I haven't had a cup yet."

_"Poor deprived junkie."_ The words were said in a voice that conveyed mock seriousness.

"It's a Gilmore Girl Rule, Huntzberger. Thou shalt never stand between a Gilmore Girl and her elixir of life."

Logan laughed. _"I'll file that one away."_

"It'll do you good if we're going to have to be interacting for you to do this thing of yours. There's a cute little café just around the corner from HQ…"

_"I know the one. Honour's always ranting about their cookies."_

"They also make a brilliant black coffee. Nowhere close to the calibre of Luke's but unfortunately the world isn't perfect and Luke didn't franchise the diner like my grandfather suggested. I'll see you there?"

_"I'll meet you downstairs."_

"Logan, the coffee shop's around the corner form the office I don't see the reason for me to wait for you…"

_"I'm in the lobby, Ace. Come on, you were the one that said you needed coffee. Get going!"_

Rory laughed, snatching up her purse as she headed back towards the elevators. "Okay, okay, I'm gettin' I'm goin'!"

* * *

"Huntzberger," Logan answered his phone, only seconds after hanging up with his breakfast buddy. 

_"Breakfast?__ Coffee? You're trying to worm your way into her pants!"_

"Good morning to you too, Honour."

_"Don't play innocent with me, Logan, I know you. Why are you buttering her up?"_

"You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you I just wanted to spend time with her?"

_"I'm not stupid. You don't do things like that. What do you want with her?"_

Logan sighed. "Look, Honour, she's one of the few women I've met that can carry an actual conversation. So I repeat, is it so bad that I want to spend some time with her?"

_"Don't mess with her, Logan. I swear to God if you so much as hit on her once, and you bet I'll hear about it, I'm going to hunt you down and—"_

Logan was so thankful to see the elevator doors open on the brunette woman he was waiting for. "I love you too, Honour, but she's here so I have to go. I'll call you later."

He grinned as she approached. "Shall we, Miss Hayden?" he inquired, holding out his arm.

She grinned back, linking her arm with his. "We shall, Mr Huntzberger. On to coffee before I'm forced to do something drastic."

* * *

Rory almost fell off her chair from laughing as Logan regaled her with another one of his adventures with his friends. They had been a rowdy bunch. Her father would have been proud and she told him that. 

"Your father?" Logan asked intrigued.

"Christopher Hayden," Rory responded.

"Ah. And your mother?" Logan asked. He was surprised at how easy conversation came with her. They hadn't talked about the article yet and here they were, he on his last cup before being forced to switch to decaf and she on what he was sure was her seventh cup.

"Lorelai Gilmore the second," she answered. She noticed Logan's eyes close and he leaned back in his seat. "What?"

"Rory."

"Yes?"

"You're Lorelai Hayden and Rory, my sister's best friend _and_ her business partner."

Rory looked at him strangely. "I thought you knew that," she said.

"I never knew the two were one and the same," Logan revealed. "No wonder Honour yelled at me this morning and told me to stay away from you."

That caught Rory's attention. "I beg your pardon?"

"Honour called when I got off the phone with you. Apparently I need to stay away from you because you're her best friend and she doesn't want to see you hurt." Much to his surprise, Rory laughed.

"I mentioned going to breakfast with you this morning and she jumped down my throat about being careful and you hitting on hot women. She was surprised you didn't hit on me Saturday night."

Logan shrugged. "Honour hears the stories from second-hand sources," he told her. "She loves me, but she doesn't love my lifestyle."

"And what sister would?" Rory asked logically. "But it's not like we're doing anything other than talking. She's jumping the gun and assuming things that aren't true."

"So you aren't attracted to me?"

Rory laughed, thankful for the lightening of the mood. "It's all about the money, Huntzberger. It's always about the money."

He held a hand to his heart. "You sting, Ace."

She shook her head. "Alright, we've chatted long enough. What are your plans with this article?"

Logan sighed, unwilling to let go of the light hearted mood they'd created by avoiding business. He'd been having a lot of fun bantering with her over the course of the meal. "There's a lot of charities out there and this one holds a special place in my heart. I want people to know that there are charities out there that do work for the kids and not just for the publicity, you know?"

Rory was surprised. "You're doing this for the charity?"

Logan nodded. "Catherine's Foundation has helped tonnes of kids since it was first founded and instead of doing a general exposé on the charity I want to focus on the kids and families that the charity's been able to help. Look at it from a different side of the coin, if you will."

"Hence the reason you want to talk to the kids and families, not just us," Rory filled in.

"Right," Logan agreed, impressed with her ability to follow his train of thought. "Don't get me wrong, interviewing you and Honour is going to be a huge part of this, but the charity's really about the kids you help, not about the people who run it."

Rory nodded.

"Catherine's Foundation is one of the charities that does what it says it will," Logan continued, trying to ensure that she saw the benefits of the positive light he was planning on showing the charity in. "With all of the fraudulent charities out there, I'm pretty sure this article is really only going to help you guys by giving you free and positive publicity."

Rory gulped down the last bit of her coffee. "I'm impressed, Mac."

"Mac?"

"M-A-C, master and commander," she supplied. "Ace?"

Logan shrugged. "Smart, witty, quick… you're an Ace, what can I say? And I knew master and commander would stick."

"BFM doesn't make a cool word like Mac," Rory defended.

"Well, Ace? Does the article work for you?" he asked, bringing the conversation back from the tangent they'd created.

Rory thought about it for a minute, twirling the empty coffee cup in her hand. "I'll go along with it so long as you let me or Honour take a look at any articles before they're published. And you have to get written permission from anyone you interview minus Honour and I. There's confidentiality issues at stake here too, Logan."

"I know," he said seriously. They paused for a moment. "You know, it's nice to know there's someone with the same passion for what this charity represents as Honour."

"Our meeting was a fluke," Rory revealed. "We literally ran into each other one day and just started talking. Three years later, with a business degree from Yale in hand, Honour asked me to help her start and run a charity."

"You were at Yale?"

Rory nodded. "Grandparents' legacy and all."

"So was Princeton, if I remember correctly," Logan countered.

Rory nodded, very much aware they'd segued into yet another topic. It had been the general pace of their entire morning. "Yale had the most pros."

"Sorry?"

Rory laughed. "I make pro-con lists for every major decision in my life. And I mean _every_ major decision. Yale had more pros than the rest of the places."

"Emily and Richard must have been proud."

"You know my grandparents?" Rory asked in surprise.

"All of Hartford society knows your grandparents, Ace. They're friends of my parents," he replied with a smile. "It seems you're well-loved."

"By my grandparents?"

Logan shrugged. "By everyone. Honour gushes about your business knowledge all the time and your grandparents… you could do no wrong in their eyes."

Rory blushed. "High praise."

"You make a startling first impression."

"And second impressions?" she asked, only a slight hesitation and worry in her voice.

"Even better," he reassured her. "We're going to have to do this again, Ace."

Rory grinned. "I agree. And on that note, I have to get back to the office and call Honour. Apparently she got roped into some crisis with your mother."

Logan groaned. "Make sure you have some sort of comfort food if she's had to deal with Mother. Honour can get pretty stressed out."

Rory laughed and stood, tossing her paper cup in the garbage as they passed. "That she can."

They made the walk back to Rory's office with careful, measured steps.

"I had fun this morning," Logan admitted before she stepped into the building.

Rory paused. "I did too," she responded with a smile. "We'll have to do it again."

Logan nodded, thrilled that she had been the one to suggest it. "You have my number."

"And you have mine. I'll have my people call your people." And then she was in the building.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was calling her name. She stopped and turned, curiosity on her face. "Come to dinner with me."

Rory didn't do dinners. With Sophie, she felt that dinners took away their mother-daughter time. "I can't do dinner."

Logan felt disappointment well up in his chest. "Some other time then."

Rory panicked as he turned. "How about lunch?"

He paused before turning to raise an eyebrow. "Lunch?"

Wracking her brain quickly for a day she had free she blurted, "Thursday."

He felt a smile creep up on him and slowly nodded. "I'll have my people call your people?"

Rory's smile was full and genuine. "You do that. Bye Mac."

"Bye Ace." Logan grinned as he stepped onto the street and hailed a cab. Lorelai Hayden was a very, _very_, interesting woman.


	3. Just Friends

The next six months passed in a blur of colours and events. If Rory wasn't travelling to meet the families of children in need she was working from the New York office. Spending time with Sophie had severely decreased and she hadn't been able to call her mother in over a week and a half. Nevertheless, there were some positive points to her time. She and Logan had created an extremely secure friendship and camaraderie that Rory absolutely adored. They had at least one meal together a week, usually breakfast or lunch but the odd dinner when Rory was working late and he called to see if she'd taken a break. But that was all they were and Rory was sure she had convinced herself that was all they'd ever be.

Plus he was a playboy. He had admitted that not only was he not a boyfriend boy, but girls rarely stayed around for longer than a week. He blamed it on his job and the crazy schedule that working for the paper presented him with, but Rory wasn't so sure that was the truth.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Honour grabbed her arm and started hauling her away from the conference room after a meeting with the charity's board of directors.

"We're going shopping," she declared, dragging Rory to her office to grab her purse then down the hall to the elevators.

"We're doing what?"

"Hayden, I just spent the morning with my mother – again, might I add, I can't understand this sudden need for mother-daughter time when there's been no need for it in the past – and I need some serious therapy. We're going shopping and you're going to tell me all about the three and a half hour dinner you shared with my brother last night."

"I am?" Rory asked, her confusion an act. She had indeed shared dinner the previous night with Logan while Sophie – all but having pushed her out the door when she heard dinner had been proposed – spent the night watching movies over at her best friend's. Sophie had called Rory that morning, just as she was leaving for school.

Honour shot her a look. "If you actually spent three and a half hours with my brother while he interviewed you for his article than I'm never shopping again."

Rory laughed. "Alright, so we didn't spend the whole time chatting about his article, but I was rather blown away by what he does have planned for it."

Honour was intrigued. It wasn't often Rory admitted something that quite possibly exploited the perils of another was impressive. "You never did tell me after breakfast that morning. What's his plan?"

"Oh, so now you want to know, now that he's almost done," Rory teased with a smile before moving on to explain, "He wants to focus on the experiences of the kids and the families, not on the charity itself. While our interviews and the history is important, it's not the focus of what he's going to do."

"So you gave him the okay to do it?" Honour asked as she and Rory climbed into the waiting car.

Rory shrugged. "He promised he'd ask for our input before publishing anything and he has. I've seen every instalment before the papers. Plus, he promised he'd honour any confidentiality agreements with the families. I really had no reason to say no. And you knew that ages ago."

"And what did you spend the other time chatting about."

Rory shrugged again. "Anything really. You're brother's well-read, I must admit. And he gets points for keeping up with me in witty banter and pop culture references."

Honour looked at her best friend completely shocked. It took a lot for Rory to admit someone could keep up with her in pop culture. Most of the time Honour couldn't do it. "Wow," she finally settled on.

"It surprised me too," she admitted. "Most people are utterly terrified by my mom and I when we go off, but he gave as good as he got. Now what are we shopping for again?"

"You're going to be my moral support for Daddy's business dinner in two weeks," Honour said, her tone brooking no argument. "After that, we're going to head up to the Vineyard like we promised we would. Can your mother take Soph?"

Rory and Honour hadn't had a girl bonding weekend in what felt like ages. With the work at the foundation and the travelling they'd done to visit new 'clients', it had been all work and no play for a while. They'd been talking about a trip to Martha's Vineyard and the Huntzberger summer house for what felt like ages.

"Two weeks you said?" Rory asked, already hitting two on her speed dial.

"That's what I was thinking. That way we can get the rest of Logan's article out of the way and anything he does during that time he can send to us to edit or proofread, or whatever it is we have to do."

Rory nodded, turning her attention to the phone when it was picked up.

_"Gilmore-Hayden residence."_

"We really need to find a way to make that shorter," Rory decided, sharing her opinion with her father. "Is Mom around?"

_"You don't want to talk to me? I'm hurt!"_

Rory chuckled. "Hi, Daddy, can I please speak with my mother about society parties and babysitting?"

Christopher couldn't get off the phone fast enough. _"Here's your mother."_

_"Fruit of my loins!"_

Rory groaned. "Is that ever going to get old?"

_"Never. Now, what favour can I do for you today?"_

"Honour dragged me dress shopping because I'm going with her to her father's business party or something like that and we were thinking of just heading up to the Vineyard after that. Do you think you could keep an eye on Sophie for me?"

_"I haven't seen that little angel in ages and Kitty's been asking about her."_

Rory smiled at the mention of her nine-year-old, and very unexpected, sister. Why her family called Katrina 'Kitty' she would never really understand. "So you'll do it?"

Lorelai laughed. _"Honey, when was the last time you and Honour had a break? Plus, between Kitty and_ _Soph, I figure it gives me the perfect excuse to not go to Friday Night Dinner and probably avoid that party."_

"Pre-emptive strike, impressive thinking. I don't think Honour's giving me much of a choice but to go. Something tells me she's going to be putting on the full Huntzberger charm for donations."

Honour grinned innocently at her as the door opened and she stepped out on Fifth Avenue.

"I have to go, but I'll call you when I get back home, okay? You and Sophie can organize your weekend."

_"Sounds like a deal, sweets. Love you."_

"Love you too, Mom."

"So?" Honour asked.

"We're good to go for the weekend. I'll bring my bags with me that night so we don't have to come back to New York and make a stop on the way."

"You'll drive?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh the things I do for you, Huntzberger, the things I do for you."

* * *

Logan looked at the woman beside him, a huge grin on his face. He had to admit, Rory Hayden kept him on his toes. She fit in just fine with Colin and Finn and Stephanie, something that many of his other escorts and dates had not. 

_Woah_, he thought, abruptly pausing his hand in stirring the ice in his glass._ Rory's just a friend._

And really, she was. The fact that he spent so much time with her and always had her on his mind just meant that he enjoyed spending that time together. It had started with coffee; now he found himself thinking about her constantly. They met for a meal at least twice a week and often times he would invite her out on nights like this when he and his friends had drinks. Honour was supposed to come too, but she'd had to cancel that night for a date of her own.

"Are you sure you'll never dye your hair red?" Finn was asking Rory with an adorable pout.

Rory just laughed. "I'm sure, Finn. I like my hair the way it is, thanks."

Logan laughed along with the rest of them.

"It's so good to have another girl around," Stephanie finally spoke up when their laughter had calmed down.

Rory shot her a grin. "It's great to have friends in New York," she admitted. "Most of my friends are either at home or out being important."

"Huh?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Lane is at home, in Stars Hollow, and Paris is working in Boston. I don't get to see either of them as much with all of the travel and business."

"That sucks," Stephanie sympathized. "Rosemary's usually around, but I think she said something about a business meeting. Stupid business."

Finn sighed. "When did we all grow up?" he asked, his voice sulky.

"I wasn't aware you had," Colin teased.

Logan took advantage of the distraction of Colin and Finn's argument to look at Rory, seated comfortably beside him. He'd known she was beautiful from the first time he'd set eyes on her, but seeing her interact with his friends and the happy sparkle in her eyes made it that much more real. He could feel her heat pressed up against his side, his own arm resting over the back of the booth behind her head. When she looked back and forth between his friends, he could feel her hair brush against the bare skin of his forearm and he could smell her perfume every time he bent forward to retrieve his drink.

Rory glanced down at her watch. "Alright, guys, I have to get going." Protests rose almost immediately from the table and Rory grinned. "Honour's going to kill me if I'm not in the office at some ungodly hour tomorrow morning and I have to get home to Sophie."

"Sophie?" Colin asked.

Rory nodded then bent to kiss Logan's cheek. "Call me and we'll do lunch."

He grinned. It was a typical send off for them. "I'll have my people call your people, Ace. Night."

Colin and Finn pounced on him immediately, though Stephanie looked just as intrigued.

"You've been avoiding the topic of Miss Hayden for weeks, Huntz, but now we want to hear the whole story," Colin declared.

"Whole story?" Logan asked, confused.

"What's really going on with you and Rory?" Stephanie clarified. "This is the third time she's been out for drinks with us in the last month."

Logan shrugged. "You guys like her too, don't you?"

"Yeah, but something tells me it's not the same like you have for her," Stephanie contradicted wisely.

"What does that mean?"

"This one's got you," Colin tried to explain. "We saw the way you looked at her."

Logan sighed. "Rory and I are nothing but friends. She's Honour's best friend and business partner, I'm not going to step into that fire."

"So you admit you like her," Finn asked, sounding surprisingly sober.

"Who wouldn't?" Logan shot back. "She's smart, she's funny, she's…"

"Drop dead gorgeous,' Colin volunteered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "That too."

Stephanie, Colin and Finn exchanged a look. "He's a goner."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, getting rather annoyed by the conversation and extremely defensive.

"Look, Logan, the next time your with someone else and you're thinking about Rory, instead of just shoving that to the side ask yourself why," Stephanie advised. "Now, I need a new drink, anyone else need a refill?"


	4. Kid Troubles

**_Thank Tess (who, apparently, would die without this update) for pushing me to edit this one faster and thus, put it up sooner than I'd anticipated. Thanks Tess!_**

Rory couldn't stop the grin that blossomed over her face as she pulled into the driveway of her childhood home the night of the Huntzberger business party. A sense of nostalgia wafted over her as she remembered all of the good and admittedly bad times that had occurred throughout her life in that house. Sophie was already half way up the walk when Rory finally pulled herself from the car, Honour not far behind.

"Lorelai!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing herself into the woman's arms. Rory smiled. Sophie had been down and dreary for the past week. Rory was glad to see the girl happy again. Immediately, Lorelai started tickling her mercilessly and Sophie's happy laughter rang out through the quiet streets.

Rory shook her head and waved to Babette next door. "Hey Babette."

"Hey there, Doll. What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Sophie. Honour and I are going away for the weekend and Mom promised to watch her," Rory answered, watching with a smile as Lorelai pulled Honour into a hug too.

Much to Rory's surprise, Honour had been easily accepted into the Gilmore-Hayden household, regardless of her name and money. Rory was pretty sure it had everything to do with Honour's choice to start a charity and support terminally ill children. It really didn't matter how she was accepted, just that she was. Honour hadn't hidden her lack of affection for her own family and Rory was glad she had the chance to experience some sort of familial love, even if it wasn't from her own biological parents.

"You need to visit more often," Babette ordered. "This place ain't the same without you and your mom in Luke's every morning."

Rory laughed. "I'll try and make more of a habit to be down here," she promised. "I'll see you later."

Rory smiled at her dad who was waiting for her at the door. Over the years, Rory and Christopher had developed a very affectionate relationship and while Lorelai and Rory were best friends – and nothing would ever change that – Rory had turned into quite the Daddy's Girl. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"

"Tired and definitely not mentally prepared for a society function."

Christopher chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks for looking after Soph this weekend," Rory said, changing the topic completely. "Now, she's been coming down with a bit of a cold recently, but she's said she's okay to go to school so I'm not that worried. Just keep an eye on her, okay? She's been looking a little paler than usual and that's scaring me a bit."

"We'll watch her and it was the least we could do. Your mother and I have been worried about all of the work you've been doing lately," Christopher admitted. "Getting a weekend away will be nice for both you and Honour."

Rory nodded in agreement. "I don't know why we've been so busy. I guess we just got this huge influx of applicants and we have to go over each and every one of them with the board of directors…"

"Ah, the world of business," Christopher lamented. "Your mother's been fending off huge companies with a stick. Apparently everyone wants to buy her inn."

Rory grinned. "We knew The Dragonfly would be a hit," she reminded him. "I'm so proud of her."

"So am I, Ror."

Rory sighed as she watched Honour and her mother goof around with the two little girls in the living room. Kitty hadn't even seen her, but Rory didn't mind too much. "Honour and I figured we could change here," Rory finally said, motioning to her ensemble of jeans and a turtleneck. "That way we could make the really long drive then the shorter one."

Christopher nodded. "Logical. You guys had better get going then."

Rory sighed again. She really wasn't looking forward to this party at all. "Honour," she called. "I'm going to run out to the car and get our stuff, okay?"

Honour waved a hand in acknowledgement before turning back to Kitty's tea party.

"If you need a saviour, call us," Christopher offered. "We can make up something dire that you need to leave for."

Rory grinned. "Thanks, Dad." She hugged him close. "Okay, gotta get ready."

* * *

Honour and Rory sat in Rory's car for a few minutes after Rory had killed the engine. "I don't want to go in there," Rory admitted.

"Neither do I," Honour replied.

"Remind me why we're here again?"

"Donations, Rory, donations."

Rory nodded. "Right. I still hate these things."

"I don't like them any more than you do." Then Honour sighed. "Come on. The faster we get in there, the faster we get out and get to Martha's."

Rory allowed a relaxed smile to flit over her face. "Martha's," she said in a dreamy voice.

Honour giggled and opened her door. A few seconds later, she was prepared to ring the bell. "Okay, best society behaviour, and that includes society smiles," Honour coached.

Rory chuckled. "I know how these things work Honour. Let's just get this over with."

With that, Honour rung the bell. A maid answered and greeted them, taking their coats. Rory and Honour glanced at each other then the crowd of Mitchum Huntzberger's business men. Honour snagged two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and held one out to her. "We're going to need this."

Rory laughed as she clinked her glass with Honour's and took a sip.

"Okay," Honour decided after gulping down half the glass. "I'm going to find my parents. Don't get lost, attacked, molested, mauled…"

"I get it Honour," Rory said with a laugh. "This isn't my first business party. Go play nice with your parents, then come find me, okay?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you for being so supportive?" Honour asked, her grin infectious.

"It comes with the title of 'partner'," Rory assured her. "Now go." Once Honour had turned and gone, Rory allowed herself to observe the people around the room. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face when she caught sight of Logan looking extremely bored and had to refrain from laughing when a woman approached – his mother, she assumed – dragging with her two young women and their families.

_This isn't a business party,_ Rory thought to herself, remembering the male-Yale party her grandparents had planned for her during her second year. _It's a meat market to find a mate for Logan._ Shaking her head she watched him for a few more seconds, watching his mother depart and leaving him with the women and their families. He look so incredibly uncomfortable that Rory had to stop herself laughing at his 'pain'. After watching them for a few more seconds, she took pity on him and made her way over.

"Logan, sweetheart, sorry I'm so late."

* * *

Logan hated stuffy dinner parties. However, he hated meat markets even more and from the distinct over-abundance of ditzy, trophy wife women in the room, he figured this was it. He let out a heavy breath and took another sip of his scotch. Already it seemed like the night was dragging on and he'd only been in the room for twenty minutes.

"Huntz, there you are. Find your wife yet?" Colin asked, weaving through the crowd to his side.

"Not so loud, Colin, I don't need mommy and daddy dearest hearing you and hunting me down to introduce me to another 'lovely young lady'," Logan replied. "Is there anyone interesting here tonight?"

Colin chuckled. "Finn's around somewhere, most likely drunk, but it looks like a typical society party to me."

Logan shook his head. "Damn. When will my parents get through their heads that I won't be marrying anyone in this room? I'm pretty sure I've slept with the majority of them anyway. Have you seen Honour?"

"Not yet," Colin replied. "Does this sudden need to find your sister have anything to do with the rumour that her moral support tonight comes in the form of a gorgeous and witty brunette?"

Logan groaned. "Come off it, Colin. If she does come that make it at least one interesting person with a brain.

Colin chuckled, then looked a little terrified. "Woah, I need to go… powder my nose. You're on your own."

Logan glanced to his left and groaned quietly as his mother approached, two women and their families in tow. "Logan! I'd like you to meet Viviane Gardner and Melissa Fallon. Ladies, this is my son, Logan."

Logan smiled politely. "Hello."

Both girls smiled and batted their eyelashes, but it was one's father, Mr Fallon Logan assumed, who stepped forward. "Fantastic to meet you, my boy! How's business?"

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated talking business. "Alive and kicking. We're looking at acquiring a new paper out of Nebraska."

"Mitchum mentioned that," one of the young women, Melissa his mind supplied, spoke up. "And then he said something about kicking and screaming…"

_Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now,_ Logan thought to himself though he pasted on a smile. "They're not being very cooperative."

"Logan, sweetheart, sorry I'm so late."

Logan felt the thrill of heat as her scent wafted into his nose and knew immediately who's hand flattened against the bottom of his spine. He resisted the urge to shiver when her delicate touch trailed to his hip as she stepped around to face him. When she briefly touched her lips to his he almost jumped at the spark.

"You know how this charity thing goes, Honour had a little bit of a crisis, but it's all over now." Then she turned to the people behind her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Lorelai Hayden."

Logan resisted the urge to smirk. She'd pulled out the big guns for this particular display. Hayden was a bigger name than Gilmore and apparently his Ace could play the game with the best of 'em. He watched the shock turn to envy as Rory graced them with her patented society smile. He made the introductions quickly before excusing them both and heading off to find his sister. "I owe you one, Ace," he said into her ear, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Don't mention it. You looked a little cornered."

"That I was. Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, don't thank me. I'm no white knight, princess."

Logan chuckled. "Could've fooled me. Where did Honour head off to?"

"To find your parents, I believe," Rory replied, surprised when he held her hips to guide her through a particularly thin gap between people. She could still feel his hands on her skin through the dress when he returned the contact to her back.

"Willingly? Girl's got guts, I give her that."

"They're your parents, Logan, they can't be that bad."

"Have you looked around this room, Ace? I have Colin – Finn's debatable – but other than that, the number of males in this party is extremely lacking."

"I see plenty of men, Logan. True, they are definitely outnumbered by women but that doesn't mean they aren't around."

She was teasing him and he knew it. Still, he found it endlessly entertaining to play along with her and see where she would take it or if he could turn it around on her. "If I had known you had a taste for older men I would have introduced you to my father ages ago."

"Oh, that's classy Mac. Accuse your savour of shacking up with your father. See if I ever come to your rescue again."

"Okay, okay, I apologize. I need your help to keep the potentially long line of girls away from me for just one night of interesting conversation in a pitch that isn't grating on my nerves."

Rory glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Is that a compliment?"

"In a backwards way, yes," he admitted. "Now, say thank you and prepare to meet the devil himself. Dad!"

"Logan, son, I was wondering if I'd find you around."

"Well here I am and here I'm going. Have you seen Honour?"

"She went off with your mother, I believe. I think they're planning another benefit for the Foundation. You know how much Honour loves that place."

"With good reason," Logan agreed. "Dad, have you met Lorelai Hayden before? I know she's Honour's business partner, but I wasn't sure if the two of you had crossed paths anywhere."

Rory and Mitchum politely shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Huntzberger."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Mitchum responded quickly and Logan found himself subconsciously tugging her closer to his body as his father advanced. "How are your grandparents?"

"All four of them are doing well, sir," Rory responded politely.

"That is excellent to hear. Excuse me."

Rory let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'd forgotten how incredibly dull these parties are. I need my mom."

"Your mom?"

Rory looked up at him briefly before returning her eyes to the room. "How much do you know about my family?" Honestly, she had no clue why she would be telling him this. Never in a million years would she ever believe she would be talking to Logan Huntzberger about her mother, the scandal.

"You know who my parents are by name; do you know them by reputation?"

"If you're asking if I know about the scandal your mother created then the answer is yes. I always admired her for doing what she did."

Rory faced him head on, surprised by this revelation. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. It takes guts to completely cut yourself off from high society like that."

Rory shrugged. "My mom worked for everything in her life. Mom left this world behind and raised me in a little town outside of Hartford. I didn't know anything about this society until my mother made contact with my maternal grandparents again."

"But your father stayed connected, right?"

Rory nodded. "And kept in contact with my mom. They still dated after I was born, but Mom refused to get married until she was good and ready."

"What about Straub and Francine?" His questions weren't meant to be probing, but he'd been yearning to understand how this woman worked. Background on her parents from her point of view was integral in that understanding.

"They weren't deliberately cold like the Gilmore's, but they understood, in a really odd and twisted way, what my parents were doing. Once Dad proposed it didn't really matter anymore anyway. But the point of the story isn't the craziness it took to get my parents married and me involved in the fringes of society."

"This is true," Logan agreed. "Why do you need your mother?"

"Comic relief. Mom hates society functions almost as much, probably even more so, than I do. She always finds some way to make a scene and she tends to know all of the great escape routes out of every Hartford home."

Logan chuckled. "Well, seeing as this is the Huntzberger estate, I'm pretty sure I know all forty three ways out of this mausoleum that my parents don't know about," he offered.

Rory laughed. "While this may be true, I'm here as Honour's moral support. I think she's planning on charming the place to get donations, but with Honour, you never can tell."

"What I can tell you is that she won't be finding herself any sort of husband tonight," Logan said darkly. "I told my mother I wasn't going to play this game."

Rory chuckled. "Which high society slut have I not banged?"

Logan choked on his scotch. "What did you just say?"

Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes full of innocence. "Are you telling me it's not true?"

"Neither confirming or denying, I just never thought I'd here words like that out of your mouth, Miss Hayden," Logan teased.

Rory grinned secretly. "I'm full of surprises, Huntzberger. Just you wait."

"With baited breath, I assure you." He couldn't help grinning. Flirting with Rory like this came easy and he was very much aware it wasn't as blatant as he had been in the past. He looked her over his face shifting into a stoic society mask, his eyes gleaming. "Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" he asked with an air of complete formality.

It took Rory a moment to school her features into the same formal society mask as she played along. "No, I don't believe you have, and it is very, very rude of you. Where are your manners?" she responded, eyes twinkling with mirth. Formality hadn't been a part of their friendship since the benefit where they'd met.

He felt the corner of his lips twitch in amusement but managed to keep a straight face, morphing it into an apologetic mask. "I sincerely apologize for my oversight. Words cannot describe your beauty. The stars and the moon worship at your feet."

Rory couldn't hold her laughter in any more and she bent double, feeling the tears creep out of the corner of her eyes and using Logan's shoulder for support. For his part, Logan started laughing along with her, though he managed to keep himself upright. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her against his body. She rested her head on his shoulder when she calmed down, but only long enough to catch her breath.

Logan looked down at her. "In all seriousness, Ace, you look fantastic."

She blushed and grinned. "Thanks. You clean up nice yourself."

Silence blanketed them as they looked at each other. Logan was just leaning into kiss her when her phone rang from her purse. He took a small bit of satisfaction at the frustration on her face as she looked to find the offending device. He started to worry at the wide-eyed look as she recognized the number.

"Mom?"

_"Rory! Thank God."_

"Mom, what's wrong? What's going on?"

_"I'm not sure. Once second she was fine and the next… we took her to the hospital, Hartford Memorial. At this time of night there wasn't any traffic…"_

Rory stepped away from Logan, her body tense. "What the hell are you rambling about, Mom? What happened?" She could hear the phone switching hands.

_"Rory, it's your dad. Sophie fainted tonight. She's at Hartford Memorial."_

"What?" Rory exclaimed. "The hospital? What did you guys feed her?"

Logan put what he hoped was a comforting hand between her shoulder blades too focused on her reaction to realize how soft her bare skin was.

_"It wasn't what we fed her, sweetheart," _Christopher said, trying to calm his oldest child. _"That cold is apparently a lot worse than we thought. When she collapsed she was absolutely burning up."_

Rory groaned and felt tears well in the corners of her eyes. She should have known better, she shouldn't have sent Sophie to school that week, she should be there with her daughter right now. And as it was Rory was very much aware Sophie's immune system wasn't completely up to snuff. The doctors had said it was some sort of after effect of the cancer treatments she'd been through.

_"We're already here at the hospital, honey. We haven't heard anything since we came in."_

Rory took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "Okay, I'll meet you there. Call me if the doctors come out, okay?"

_"Sure thing, sweetheart. Don't break any speed limits."_

Rory sighed. "Right now, Dad, I just need to see Sophie." She hung up the phone and immediately started scanning the room for Honour.

"Ace?"

Rory had completely forgotten Logan was still standing beside her. "Logan! I have to go."

"To the hospital, I heard. Is everything okay?"

"Honour and I were going to head up to the Vineyard this weekend so my mom is watching Sophie who was coming down with a cold this week before I left her and apparently it's a lot worse than I thought it was because she collapsed and now she's at the hospital and I need to find Honour so I can tell her I need to go..." Logan was already tugging on her hand, weaving through the crowd towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital. You can call Honour on the way, you're in no condition to drive."

"Logan, no, that's okay—"

"You're too upset to drive, Ace. Call Honour on the way. We'll even take your car, just hand me the keys."

"Logan…"

"The keys, Rory."

It was the use of her given name that had her placing her keys in his outstretched palm.

"Good girl."

She frowned but followed him through the crowd.

"Logan! Leaving already?"

Logan closed his eyes as his mother approached. "I'm taking Rory to the hospital, Mother. I apologize."

"The hospital, what happened?"

"I'll call you, okay? We need to leave now. If you see Honour can you let her know?"

"Of course, dear, but…"

Logan pulled Rory out the door before his mother had a chance to say anything else. Logan opened Rory's car door for her, making sure she was securely in before closing it and jogging over to the driver's side. Rory was silent through most of the ride, wringing her hands in her lap until Logan reached out and took one, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Everything's going to be fine," he promised her.

"You can't promise something like that."

"I just did. They probably have her jacked up on all kinds of meds, she'll be ready to go home in a couple of hours."

Rory sighed. "I'm going to have to postpone my trip with Honour again. There's no way I'm leaving Sophie alone by herself."

"Wasn't she going to stay with your mom?"

Rory shook her head. "Sophie hates hospitals."

Logan had assumed Sophie was a pet of some sort and was surprised when she told him to go to Hartford Memorial. She bolted out of the car as soon as he parked and rushed as fast as her heels would let her into the emergency room. When Logan stepped in he noticed Rory with her arms around another dark-haired, blue-eyed woman. He walked over but stayed a step back.

"Excuse me?"

Logan looked down at the little girl tugging on his pants. "Hello." He was completely surprised when the girl held up her arms, the classic sign for 'pick me up please'. He did, perching her on his hip.

Her little arms wrapped automatically around his neck and she stared into his eyes. "Why do you keep looking at Rory like that?"

Logan was surprised, though it hit him that her baby blues were almost identical to his Ace's. "Like what?"

The little girl seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Like Daddy looks at Mommy. Who are you?"

It took him a minute to get his faculties back. "I'm Logan. I'm a friend of Rory's." His head was pondering something completely different. _Did this kid just relate my relationship with Rory to that of her married parents? _

"Katrina, Rory's sister."

"Kitty?"

Both Logan and Kitty looked up at the man who had spoken. "Who's your new friend?"

Kitty grinned. "This is Logan. He's Rory's friend."

By that time Rory and her twin had made their way over. Rory looked exhausted and drained and they'd only been there five minutes. "Logan, these are my parents Lorelai and Christopher. Mom, Dad, this is Logan Huntzberger."

"Honour's brother," Lorelai made the connection easily taking Kitty from Logan's grip. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Logan replied politely, shaking Christopher's hand.

Rory sighed. "I'm going to go see if they can tell me anything," she said, glancing around at all the worried faces and landing on Logan's. "Can you call Honour? Let her know I'm here?"

Logan nodded and Rory mirrored the gesture, stepping through the circle of family to go to the desk. Without thinking, Logan caught her hand on the way by and squeezed. She rewarded him with a small smile before letting her hand slip from his. Logan sighed, excusing himself from the others and dialling Honour's cell number.

_"Where the hell are you? Mother's throwing a fit about how you left so abruptly and rudely."_

"Hartford Memorial," Logan answered with a sigh.

_"Where?"_

Logan smiled at the blatant shock in Honour's voice. "Hartford Memorial. Rory got a call from her mother saying Sophie was here."

_"I'll be there in half an hour."_

"Honour, no, it's okay. Her family's here, I think she's got more than enough support."

_"And you're there."_

"I was with her when she got the call. I brought her here, so yeah, I'm here."

_"Mom's going insane."_

"She'll take a drink or a pill and be just fine. Now, I need your help."

_"Now?"_

"Yes, now! What can you tell me about Sophie without Rory getting mad at you?"

_"She's eight and Rory's favourite. She's registered with the charity and that's how Rory knows her. Her parents died in an accident and Rory applied to be her legal guardian and has been ever since."_

Logan was speechless. "She took on a kid all by herself?"

_"Her mother did the same thing, granted with help from her father, but basically Rory was raised by her mom."_

"In Stars Hollow."

"_Exactly. Remember all the holidays I said I was staying with friends for through Yale? Most of the time I was in Stars Hollow with Rory and her family."_

"How does she balance Sophie with the charity?"

_"A nanny. She hates doing that to Soph though so more often than not she takes work home with her. She has an entirely outfitted home office."_

"Wow." He really didn't know what else to say.

_"Yeah. Listen, can you let me know as soon as Rory finds something out about Sophie. I'm assuming our trip to the Vineyard is cancelled but tell her it's no problem and we'll just reschedule. She needs to be with Sophie right now."_

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it strangely. While Honour had never been completely selfish, there had been a sense of whine to her when things didn't go her way. To see her perfectly okay with cancelling a relaxing weekend threw Logan for a bit of a loop and only cemented his belief that Rory Hayden was a very special woman. "I'll do that, Honour."

She laughed. _"Don't sound so surprised. Rory would do the same thing for me if I was in her situation. Now go, be comforting or whatever you feel you need to do, but Logan? No funny business, okay?"_

Logan rolled his eyes. What was with everyone and accusing him of having alternative motives when it came to Rory? "She's my friend, Honour, that's all. We drove her car so it's not like I can come back home."

_"Brilliant move by the way. It means you can't leave the hospital until Rory does." _Then she paused for a minute. _"Logan? I'm glad there's someone else there with her that won't leave her alone."_

Logan was about to ask what she meant by that, but Honour had already hung up. With a sigh he headed back into the hospital, his eyes scanning for Rory. He found her curled up in a chair, staring off into space. "Ace?"

"They won't tell me anything," she revealed, sitting back in her seat.

Logan took the empty one beside her. "What do you mean they won't tell you anything?"

"I asked," Rory said, waving to the nurses' station. "And they said they weren't at liberty to discuss it. What if she's alone in a room, scared out of her wits because there's people around her she doesn't know? She doesn't like hospitals, Logan, regardless of the amount of time she's spent in them."

Logan didn't think twice about wrapping his arm around her shoulders and moving closer so she could use him as a human pillow. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she came willingly. "You want me to try?"

"How could you do any better?"

Logan looked over to the nurses' station she'd waved at earlier, taking in each of those manning the station as his fingers trailed over her shoulder and upper arm. "Besides the fact that Huntzberger's a pretty powerful name I figure if I play my cards right and find a pretty_ female_ nurse I could charm it out of her." He didn't realize he was looking to get a laugh out of her until it happened. "So?"

Rory pondered the idea for a moment. "Don't harass them too much, okay?"

The soft tone of her voice scared him almost as much as her complete silence did. Sophie meant a lot to her and he found himself inexplicably wishing he could mean that much to her some day. "Promise, Ace." He kissed her head and stood, aiming for the nurses station.


	5. Shifting

Lorelai was standing in the doorway of the emergency waiting room, coffee cup in hand. She, Christopher and Katrina had ventured off to find food while Logan called Honour and Rory checked to see if she could find out what was going on with Sophie. She'd been about to approach her daughter and ask how she was holding up when Logan stepped up to her. Lorelai watched them interact from the doorway, surprised at the easy way they touched each other.

She looked up as Christopher rested a hand on her shoulder, right around the same time Logan stood and headed purposefully towards the group of female nurses. "Hey."

Christopher waited until Katrina started making her way towards Rory before he spoke. "How is she?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I didn't ask. Logan came in right as I was going to head over."

"Do we know about him?"

"They met at a fundraiser that he sponsored at the last minute. The way she tells it was that they went to coffee the next Monday morning and they've been friends ever since."

"Friends?"

Lorelai chuckled. "She swears by it. They've been going out at least once a week."

"That doesn't sound like just friends."

"And what guy would drive a girl to the hospital if he didn't care?" Lorelai agreed.

"Do we like him?"

Lorelai shrugged. "She seems comfortable with him."

Comfort to Rory, Lorelai knew, was trust that Rory didn't give freely. While she made friends easily, she didn't trust them all the same. Lane and Paris, for example, were her best friends and knew sordid details that Rory had kept from Honour, not because she didn't trust Honour, but because Rory's trust in Honour didn't run as deep. The fact that Rory trusted Logan enough to allow him to a) comfort her and b) touch her the way Lorelai had watched, went a long way to calming Lorelai about the potential danger Logan was to her daughter.

They watched as Logan came strolling back, confidence in every step he took. Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes hopeful and Katrina on her lap and the hopeless romantic in Lorelai couldn't help but see them as a family waiting on the diagnosis of a loved one.

"Looks like he brought back good news," Christopher observed, watching his eldest daughter's shoulders slump in relief.

Lorelai nodded her agreement. "Come on, let's go see what he could find out."

Rory looked up as they approached. "They've got her hooked up to IVs and stuff," she revealed. "They're going to send her doctor out in a second to talk to us and give us the full story."

Lorelai looked at the way Logan and Rory sat and felt the corners of her mouth tip up. Logan's arm rested on her chair and Lorelai would have bet her in on the fact that his fingertips were touching her, maybe even tugging on the tips of her hair. Rory was leaned into him, albeit marginally, drawing the strength she needed from his presence.

"You're all here for Sophie Wilson?" a voice interrupted.

Rory looked up eagerly at the woman before her. "Yes. What can you tell us?"

The woman sighed. "I'm Rachael Brooks, I saw to Sophie when she came in. Are you all family?"

"Please, just tell us?"

"We've got her on drugs and nutrients. It was basically dehydration mixed with the cold she's got, so she should be fine. She's had radiation?"

"Yes," Rory agreed. "Chemotherapy."

Rachael nodded. "If it's okay with you I'd like to run a few more tests before we let her go. I might suggest she stay overnight, just in case. However, you can go see her. Room 314."

Logan felt Rory tense beside him and against him even as he thanked the woman. He watched the doctor walk away before turning to her. "Ace?"

"Tests? Keeping her overnight?" Rory said fearfully.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweets," Lorelai tried to reassure her. "They're just being careful. You go see her, we'll stay here."

Logan watched as Katrina slid off of Rory's lap and headed over to Lorelai. He was surprised when she held her hand out for him. "You sure you don't want to go by yourself? Sophie doesn't know me." _And this is something huge._ Of course, he'd known that the minute he started dragging her out of his parents house. He wouldn't drive just any girl to the hospital and stay when her family was already with her.

Rory sighed. "I know you probably feel like an outsider, and I swear I'm not usually this helpless or clingy, but I need you with me. Please?"

Her plea was so simple, yet it hit Logan hard in the gut. He couldn't leave her, not when she looked so helpless. He took her hand, pushing himself off the chair and meeting her fearful blues. "I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to."

Rory felt the churning in her stomach calm slightly with his reassurance and pulled him along to the room Dr Brooks had mentioned. She felt Logan squeeze her hand as she pushed open the door and caught sight of the little girl in the hospital bed. Rory was always struck with how small she looked when she was hooked up to an IV and was almost instantly transported to a time when Sophie just stayed, when no one was sure if she would ever be able to go home again.

She felt her knees start to give way beneath her and the ground rushing up to meet her head when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a solid chest. Rory rested her head against Logan's shoulder, allowing her mind to wander away from the helpless feeling of seeing Sophie in a hospital again.

Her mind landed on the man holding her up. Logan hadn't asked questions about what they were doing. He had been nothing but supportive, driving her to the hospital, using his influence to find out what was going on with Sophie and now, keeping her upright and carefully guiding her to one of the plastic chairs in the room. Usually those were roles reserved for her family, but Logan had stepped up and Rory was thankful to have him.

What startled her was the way she didn't seem to care that it wasn't her parents or Honour here with her, experiencing her best kept secret in her life. Instead it was someone who six and a half months ago had been a complete and total stranger, their only connection through Honour. It was the playboy that refused to tie himself down to one woman, even with the pressure from his parents. It was the one man who screamed instability sitting beside her as her rock.

"Ace?" he asked softly, pulling up a chair beside hers. "Everything okay?"

Automatically she took his hand and pulled his chair so he was right next to her, so close that she could feel his body heat and smell his scent. Their clasped hands she rested in her lap, not taking her eyes off of Sophie's sleeping form.

"Ace?"

She looked up at his concerned brown eyes and almost fell apart. She was thankful when he put a hand on her head to pull it to rest on his shoulder. She closed her eyes against the tears. This was the perfect cap to a more than stressful couple of weeks.

Logan didn't need an answer from her to figure out that this was taking a toll on her. He'd known Rory had a huge heart, but the depth of concern and terrified eyes he'd seen during their stay at the hospital told him there was still a lot to learn about the brunette currently using his shoulder as her pillow. And he intended to do just that.

* * *

Sophie's eyes blinked open and she squinted against the hospital lighting for a moment. When left without entertainment in a hospital room, it was inevitable that she would fall asleep. She looked over and locked eyes with a blond man. Her eyes darted to a sleeping Rory before meeting his again. "Hello," she greeted softly. 

"Hello," he replied, his tone equally as soft.

Sophie shifted, sitting up a little bit in bed, vaguely recognizing the man as one that she'd seen interacting with Rory at various functions. "How long has she been asleep?"

He looked down at Rory, brushing a piece of hair gently behind her ear before answering with the hand not in both of hers. "Not long. How are you feeling?"

Sophie took a moment to take in her body's response to that question. "Doped up," she finally settled on. "Who are you?"

"Logan, a friend of Rory's."

Sophie knit her eyebrows in concentration. She'd heard that name somewhere else before. "Honour's brother."

Logan nodded. "That too. You know Honour?"

Sophie grinned. "You bet. Is she okay?"

Logan looked down at Rory again. "She was worried about you," he answered. "The doctor was thinking of keeping you over night."

Sophie groaned. "Please say Rory won't let them."

Logan chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Rory would make you stay if it meant you were one hundred percent when you got home," he answered frankly. "But Dr Brooks was just in here. After the tests the doctors are just going to pump you full of more drugs and send you home."

Sophie nodded thankfully. "Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed, sitting upright then flopping back. "This was Rory's Vineyard weekend. That's why I was staying with Lorelai."

"Honour said she had no problem cancelling the weekend," Logan said, trying to reassure her.

"But Rory needs this weekend! She's done nothing but work forever and she needs a break. I'd been doing so well!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "So well?"

"Rory worries too much. I didn't want her to have to worry about me this weekend because she's going on that trip with Honour and I so I guess I hid my cold so that she would still go and not think about me being sick and I promised her it was just a little stuffy nose…"

"The weekend can be rescheduled," Logan pointed out, smiling at the rant that reminded him so much of Rory.

"It can but now Rory's going to be all scared."

"I take offence to that," Rory's groggy voice sounded from his shoulder.

Logan looked down at her. "Welcome to the land of the living, Ace."

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, apparently," Sophie supplied. "I'm fine, I'm sure Lorelai's still in the waiting room, you go have fun on your weekend."

"Sophie Tessa Lynn Wilson, there is no way I will be going away on a weekend now! You're in the hospital."

"And I've been in hospitals before. I'll be fine. Lorelai can sign me out and I promise to do whatever the doctor tells me to."

Logan recognized this immediately as a battle of wills between an eight-year-old girl and a well accomplished twenty-six-year-old business woman. He resisted the urge to start chuckling at the blatant display of stubborn pride. However, their battle was interrupted by Lorelai's loud voice.

"Sophie, honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Lorelai, and I'm trying to make Rory go on this weekend with Honour."

"Well, hon, I'm not sure if you'll be able to do that," Lorelai answered honestly. "She was pretty worried about you."

"It was just a cold. I promised to follow whatever the doctor said! You're supposed to be on my side," Sophie pouted. "Logan is."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Logan protested, holding up his free hand in surrender. "You're not bringing me into this."

"I just did," Sophie shot back stubbornly. "He thinks she should go away."

Rory looked up at him, eyes ablaze.

"I said no such thing," Logan defended himself. "Yes, you need a break, but I understand that it might not happen this weekend." He met Sophie's eyes. "I'm an innocent bystander."

"Innocent, my ass," Rory responded, though she kept her hand tucked securely in his.

"I'm fine!" Sophie protested for the hundredth time. "Doped up, but fine!"

"You and I are going back to New York as soon as they let you out of here," Rory said, her tone brooking no argument. "We're going to go home and I'm going to call Honour and reschedule. Honour!" She was tugging on Logan's hand now. "We forgot to tell Honour!"

Logan pressed an unconscious kiss to her temple. "I'll go call her now and my parents. You argue out where you're spending the next 72 hours."

Rory smiled as she watched him leave, then turned back to her mother and the girl that was basically her daughter. The curious looks on their faces scared her just a bit. "What?"

"Spill, Missy. What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Rory inquired of her mother. "Logan drove me here."

"And stayed here, and let you sleep on him, and called Honour to explain the situation, and supported you through this, even through it was a cold getting the better of Soph and nothing more serious than that…" Lorelai listed off, ticking the items off on her finger. "Oh, and icing on the cake? Apparently he looks at you like your father looks at me."

"Who told you that?" Rory asked, completely shocked.

"Kitty," Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

Rory groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "There's nothing more than friendship between Logan and I, Mom, okay? The same goes for you, Miss Sophie. We're friends."

"I don't know… you fell asleep on his shoulder and didn't pull away when you woke up," Sophie pointed out with a smile.

Rory shot her a glare. "You've been spending too much time with Honour if you're eight and dissecting human behaviour."

Sophie shrugged. "I was bored one day and Honour had a book on reading body language."

Rory felt the sudden urge to bang her head against the wall. "I needed the comfort, he was here. He's a friend."

"Look, sweets," Lorelai said, taking the chair Logan vacated. "Guys like him don't do for girls what Logan's done for you tonight unless they care. And I know you, you wouldn't let him come if there wasn't some extreme trust between you. You've known the guy six months."

"It was the perfect excuse to get away from his parents' meat market of a party," Rory protested. "And he's Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire, the one man that will not allow himself to be tied down by a woman, so what I may think doesn't matter and he definitely doesn't think more than friendship. That playboy thing, it's not me."

"It's not," Lorelai agreed easily, "but you can't stop what your heart feels, hon."

Rory mustered a smile. "Wise advice."

Lorelai grinned. "Why do you think I married your dad? I mean, he's connected to everything I hate."

"Do you hate Logan?" The sudden thought that her mother could hate him shattered everything and she couldn't figure out why.

Lorelai paused. She knew Rory's feelings for Logan ran deeper than friendship and she knew her opinion meant a lot to her daughter. "He gets huge points for being here and staying here for you, but I have to hate him on principle."

Rory's smile was full and genuine in her amusement. "You know he can keep up with me?" At Lorelai's raised eyebrow she continued, "in wit and with pop-culture. Jess, Dean and Robert never could."

"I never liked them," her mother agreed, referring to Rory's three ex-boyfriends.

"Robert pretended like I didn't exist," Sophie chipped in with an adorable pout.

Lorelai rested a hand on Rory's knee. "Even if you're not ready to admit you have more than friendly feelings for him, I want to point out a few things to you. Your eyes light up when you talk about him. You didn't think twice about going to him for comfort instead of your family. You take comfort from him so easily, physical comfort, Ror, not just emotional. I was standing in the doorway of the waiting room, you had Kitty on your lap and Logan beside you and Kitty's so right, hon. He looks at you like your dad looks at me, and I know that. That's not just friendship. Regardless of his status in society or his current take on relationships, he's been here and that gives him huge points."

It was a few minutes later that Logan returned. He took one look at the positions of mother and daughter before turning concerned eyes to Rory. "You okay?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "Honour?" The way Logan shifted from foot to foot made her nervous. "Logan?"

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked quietly. He was absolutely terrified of what she may think of his idea. The fact that he was the one to propose it also scared him quite a bit. Even Honour had been blown away.

-----------------**Flashback**-----------------

**_"You want to do what?"_**_ Honour shrieked into the phone._

_Logan__ sighed. "Sophie's adamant that Rory get her relaxing weekend and Rory won't leave Sophie with anyone. It won't take long for someone to make up my room and an extra guest room for Sophie and you and Rory get your relaxing girls weekend and I'll occupy Sophie. No one loses."_

**_"You never volunteer to take care of kids. You hate kids."_**

_"I don't hate kids, Honour. You've got nothing to lose and the office can be without me for a couple of days," Logan wheedled. When Honour sighed he knew he had her._

**_"Run the idea by Rory and Sophie before you call ahead about the rooms, okay? And call me when you know."_**

_"Will do, Honour," he promised. He knew Rory was going to be the difficult one to convince and with a deep breath, headed back into the hospital to do just that._

-----------------**End** **Flashback**-----------------

"So let me get this straight," Rory said. "You want to come up to Martha's Vineyard with us, just to look after Sophie so Honour and I can have our relaxing weekend and then I'm not far from Sophie."

"Basically," Logan agreed.

"You're going to dump all of your weekend plans to baby-sit and eight-year-old."

"And I won't even charge you to do it." Rory still looked skeptical so he took her hands. "Look, Ace, you and Honour need this weekend. Sophie's right, you've been stressed to the point of frazzled. A weekend away will do both you and Honour good. This works as a perfect compromise."

"Giving up your weekend to baby-sit because I need to relax doesn't seem like a compromise to me, Logan. I can't ask you to do that, especially when that kid is sick."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Sophie seems like a really great kid. I'm sure she won't be any trouble. And it's not like she can get into much trouble watching movies and relaxing to get better."

Rory breathed out a sigh. It was a very tempting offer and while she could spend the day with Honour, Sophie would be close enough to look in on whenever she needed to. But she couldn't ask Logan to do something like that. "Logan, really—"

"Your mom has a weekend bag for Sophie, right? I can get Honour to pack one up for me from the stuff I left at my parents and we'll be all set. It won't take long to get someone to make up the extra rooms. "He could tell she was still holding back. "I wasn't planning on doing anything this weekend that either can't wait or can't be done from the Vineyard. Plus, I make a mean chicken soup."

"I just…" Rory began. "Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why are you so willing to sacrifice your weekend to watch an eight-year-old that you just met?"

Logan sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "Because you're a great friend that needs a break. You need a chance to relax, so here it is."

Rory chewed on her bottom lip, her resolve already fading. "Sophie's never been to Martha's Vineyard," she said softly.

"Even better! C'mon Rory." Logan felt he was close to victory and when her shoulders sagged he had to refrain from crowing.

"I'm buying our meals for the next two weeks, no arguments. It's the least I can do."

He was pretty sure he could find a way around that. ""I just have to let Honour know and call to make up the rooms, okay?"

Rory nodded. "I'll tell Sophie."

He started to walk away when Rory caught his hand and hugged him. His arms automatically wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her against his body. Logan breathed her in, surprised by the way she just _fit_.

"Thank you, Logan," she murmured into his neck.

The way her breath fanned across his neck made him shiver. _She's just a friend,_ he reminded himself. _You're just helping out a friend_. "You're more than welcome, Ace," he replied.

Reluctantly, Rory pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You're one in a million, Huntzberger."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering just too long to be friendly then speaking against her skin. "Go tell Sophie and figure out if we have to stop to pick things up. I'll be right back."

* * *

Hours later they were on their way to Martha's Vineyard after stopping to pick up Sophie's weekend bag from Stars Hollow. Logan had insisted he drive and since he still had her keys, there really wasn't much of an argument. It hadn't taken long after getting on the road to the Vineyard that Rory seemed to fall asleep. Sophie had passed out long before from the drugs in her system and pure exhaustion. Logan took the chance to make a call. 

"Hi, Sheila, its Logan. I need to cancel all my meetings for Saturday and Monday."

_"Certainly, Mr Huntzberger.__ Should there be a message about where they can reach you?"_

Logan sighed. "I'll have my cell, but I need some personal time so the minimal of interruptions would be well appreciated."

_"When should I tell them to expect you back?"_

"Tuesday morning."

_"I have you written down for dinner with… Cassandra. Would you like me to cancel that for you?"_

"No, that I'll cancel myself. Thank you."

_"Sure thing, Mr Huntzberger."_

Though Rory's eyes were closed, she was not asleep. _Sheila must be his assistant. He promised he had nothing to do this weekend._ She paused to listen as he made another call.

"Cassandra, it's Logan…I know I'm supposed to see you tomorrow night, but something came up and I'm going to have to cancel… I know, I'm sorry…"

He didn't actually sound that apologetic to Rory's ears. Definitely not as apologetic as he had the few times he'd cancelled on her. Nothing was adding up in Rory's head. Why would he say he had nothing to do when he had meetings and a date? And Steph and Honour had all but assured her that Logan never cancelled dates unless it was a dire emergency. She couldn't think of any way that this situation constituted an emergency. When he hung up, Rory couldn't help herself. "I thought you said you didn't have anything important to do."

Logan glanced over at her, surprised to hear her voice. "You're awake."

"You told me it was okay. You said you didn't have anything to do."

"It's okay, Ace. I just shuffled things around, that's all."

"You cancelled a date. You never cancel dates except in emergencies, " Rory argued, her eyes still closed.

"This is an emergency. Your sanity is important."

"Logan…"

"Cassandra will get over it," Logan answered with finality.

Rory shook her head in disbelief, finally opening her eyes and locking them on Logan's profile. "Since when is an eight-year-old more important than you sex drive?"

"Since she came attached to you," he answered bluntly though without malice. He sighed as his phone rang. _Saved by the bell._

_"Huntz, my friend, my pal, where are you?_" It was Colin.

"In the car," Logan answered. If there was one thing he had learned from the media industry it was feed only enough information to satisfy the question.

"_Perfect! We're at the usual spot. Where did you run off to anyway? Your mother was livid."_

"The hospital and I'm not joining you guys."

_"Not joining us? You never miss a night of good alcohol, especially after having to deal with your parents," _Colin protested.

Logan could hear Finn yelling loudly in the background and rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way to the Vineyard until late Monday," he finally admitted.

_"Even better!__ I'll grab Finn and some of the other guys from the LDB and we'll make a crazy weekend out of it."_

Logan knew Colin was probably well on his way to being drunk. "No, Colin," he said forcefully. "You're not going to meet me for an LDB party weekend. I'm doing a friend a favour and to do that I need the house completely quiet, okay? Stay away from the Vineyard, clear?"

Colin was silent for a moment. _"Crystal."_

Logan looked to Rory for a moment, her eyes closed again. "I'll call you when I'm back in town."

There was a pause. "_She'd better be damned good if you're spending the whole weekend locked away in the Vineyard with her."_

Logan growled and hung up with a snap.

"What's the growl about?"

"Colin won't mind his own business."

Rory snorted opening her eyes to watch his profile. "Stick-up-the-ass Colin?"

"Hey!" Logan said, his voice offended but his face breaking out into a grin at Rory's accurate description of his friend. "Colin knows how to have fun."

"I never said he didn't," Rory answered. "That doesn't mean he isn't a little anal."

Logan graced her with a true and genuine grin. "You've got him pegged."

Rory shrugged. "What can I say? But you're avoiding the conversation."

"I agreed with you about Colin's less than pleasant personality traits. How is that off topic?"

"Logan, you said there was nothing for you to do this weekend. You cancelled meetings, you cancelled a _date_."

"And if you had a mental breakdown next week because I didn't help you out this weekend I'd feel horrible. Take it, Ace and have a fun weekend with Honour, okay? No more questions."

Rory watched his profile as he drove through the night. She still didn't understand why he was forgoing everything in favour of babysitting a girl he'd just met and barely knew if he got along with. However, she knew Logan could be just as stubborn as she. "No more questions," she finally agreed softly.

Logan grinned.

* * *

**_I have no idea if that's the way hospitals work. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's not the way it would work. However, I'm playing around with it, so ha._**

**_And I couldn't wait to put this up so any issues are mine because I didn't read it through thoroughly enough. For that, I apologize._**

**_And I have to thank EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! You guys have been really receptive of this in its AU-ness and the idea that its my first foray into the Gilmore Girls world. For the boost of confidence, I owe you guys the world._**


	6. Not Just a River

_**There was a whole bunch of little things I wanted to address, and I think they all had to do with continuity, but if I read this chapter one more time I'm going to shoot myself. As a result, I say read this with a certain degree of imagination. Anything that technically wouldn't be realistic I'm probably aware of and knew it was a little hard to believe when I was writing it, but whatever that event may be, it needed to happen for the purposes of the story.**_

_**Cheers!**_

* * *

Rory woke late the next morning and it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. She took a few more minutes just to doze in bed before throwing on sweatpants and heading for coffee. The entire house was silent, a phenomenon that was scary and comforting at the same time. The first voices she heard when she was at the bottom of the stairs, turning the corner to head to the kitchen.

"More juice?"

That was Logan's voice and Rory wondered how long he'd been up.

"Please."

And that caught Rory's curiosity. She hoped Sophie and Logan were getting along and not just tolerating each other. After all, Rory spent a lot of time with Logan and she knew that the likelihood of them interacting was getting larger and larger. She peeked around the corner into the kitchen and felt any worries dissolve. A grin stretched over her face as she took in the scene.

Logan was filling a glass with orange juice, his own mug of the life-giving elixir of coffee steaming in front of another chair. Sophie sat, the paper spread open before her, chewing her lip like she often did when concentrating. It was a domestic scene that somehow warmed Rory's heart. Suddenly the weekend didn't seem like that bad of an event.

And brought back something her mother had pointed out. Rory trusted Sophie with very few and yet never once had she thought twice about leaving Sophie with Logan. Rory didn't even like Babette or Miss Patty babysitting Sophie and yet, both gossips had been Rory's babysitter as a child. Yet she agreed to let Logan, a man that had met the girl because he'd driven Rory to the hospital, a man that had known Sophie for a couple of hours,

"Good morning," she greeted them quietly as she stepped down into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ace. Have a seat and pick your favourite section."

Rory sat, wordlessly accepting the entertainment section Sophie passed her. Rory took some comfort in the little bit of colour that had come back to Sophie's cheeks, happy to see Sophie drinking lots of orange juice. Seconds later, a steaming mug of coffee was at her elbow. She looked up as Logan made his way around the table to reclaim his original seat.

He looked up once he was seated. "What? It's as black as can be, I promise."

Rory was slightly surprised. "You know how I take my coffee?"

Logan shrugged. "I've been having coffee with you for six months."

"You know how I drink my coffee," she repeated reverently.

Logan met her eyes. "Yes."

"All of my coffee?"

Logan refocused his attention on the paper in front of him, avoiding her gaze. "Yes."

"Prove it."

He looked up again with a sigh, sure that he was about to dig himself into a huge heap of trouble but he couldn't make himself turn down the challenge. "The first one is black, no ifs, ands or buts. Your second you add two creams. Then things get interesting. Third can have a tonne of chocolate or a hint of cinnamon depending on how good of a day you've had to that point. The fourth one has peppermint or caramel, which ever is available, but you prefer peppermint when you can get it."

Rory was stunned.

"Any other cup after that has one cream only," he finished nonchalantly, picking up the folded paper in front of him.

Sophie was the one to break the ice his revelation caused. "Are you done? I've been through the boring comics three times in the time it's taken you to go through the front."

Logan looked startled for a minute before handing over the paper.

"Thanks."

Rory looked at Logan's shocked face then to Sophie's serene one. Then she burst into side-cramping, convulsion-inducing laughter. It wasn't long before Sophie sniggered, giggled then joined Rory. Logan didn't hold out much longer. When Honour came down the stairs not fifteen minutes later and took in the scene, she couldn't stop her grin. It looked… domestic and the thought struck her as both terrifying and comforting. Nevertheless, she schooled her features into irritation.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"Alright, missy, start talking. How's Soph?" 

Rory smiled into her cell phone at her mother's demanding tone. "Apparently she and Logan watched Disney movies all day and she looks a lot better. Oh, and she's also Logan's new bff."

Lorelai gasped. "Did you just say bff?"

"I did."

"I'm appalled."

"Me too."

Lorelai waited a beat. "That's it?"

Rory looked down the beach where she sat, ensuring no one was around. Then she confessed, "He knows how I take my coffee."

"Who? What? Huh?"

"Logan," Rory tried again. "He knows how I take my coffee."

"If he knows one cup it's not a big deal," Lorelai said slowly.

"And I wouldn't be worrying about it if it was just the first cup, Mom. We're talking each and every cup, in order."

Lorelai let out a low whistle. "Wow."

"I know."

"This is big."

"I know."

"No one could ever get that right."

"Not even Lane or Paris."

"I can't even get it right."

Rory sighed. "Sophie was sitting reading the paper with him this morning."

"Sophie always reads the paper. She's you without being related to you."

"You're missing the point."

"You're freaking out."

"You were the one that insisted guys didn't do things like this unless they cared."

"Knowing how you take your coffee shows he's paying attention," Lorelai pointed out.

"Thank you."

"Sweetie, what's got you twisted out of shape? That he's solved the mystery or that he's taken the time to learn and observe something as tiny as how you take your coffee? Which, by the way, really isn't that tiny because we both live off of the stuff."

Rory looked down at her hand twisted at the hem of the sweater she wore. "While Honour spent the day chatting away while we were shopping, I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. Everything I looked at I wondered if he'd like it. What's wrong with me?"

"Rory," Lorelai said sympathetically. "There's nothing wrong with you, sweetheart."

"Then why won't it go away?" Tears of frustration were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"How long have you known?"

Rory brushed away her tears. "Known what?"

"Logan's not just a friend to you, hon."

Rory's head shot up, looking across the water. "What?" she breathed.

Lorelai chuckled. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Mom, you're crazy."

"I'm also right."

Rory bit her lip, thinking back on the ways her relationship with Logan had grown since their first meeting. She couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't curb the heat that rocked through her when he touched her. She looked forward to their meals and their coffee as well as talking on the phone with him. She'd originally pegged him as a cocky asshole and while he still was, from what Honour spoke of, he acted differently around her. He wasn't the jackass everyone made him out to be. In fact, around her he was almost considerate.

"I can't."

"Right. You can't help who you're attracted to."

"I'm not denying I'm attracted to him. Who wouldn't be?"

"Touché. But this is different. There's more than physical attraction between you and Logan."

She sighed. "I can't I… we're friends."

"Any good relationship is founded on a strong friendship. Your father and I for example," Lorelai pointed out calmly.

"Thanks for helping."

"Anytime, honey. Now, Kitty's going to be home any minute with your dad, so I have to go."

"Bye Mom."

"Love you sweets."

"You too. Give my love to Kitty and Daddy."

She cradled the phone in her hands and looked at it after she hung up, allowing her mind to wander. She and Logan were incredibly close for a friendship that was six months old. She didn't trust Sophie's life with just anyone. But it was more than that.

There was the physical attraction that she couldn't deny. Logan was a gorgeous male specimen. There was no question about that. She couldn't help the heat that swamped her system when his hand touched her or the shiver that rippled up her spine when he shot her his half-smile-half-smirk.

She'd come to enjoy their time together. Part of her reason for not arguing with Honour about attending the party with her was because she knew he'd be there. He made her laugh until her cheeks ached and a stitch formed in her side. He left her speechless when no one but her mother could. She admired his ability to match her in wit…

Rory jumped and glanced up as a blanket covered her shoulders. She favoured Logan with a strained smile. "Hey."

"It gets cold out here at night," he chastised, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm closely around her without a second thought. "You and your mom get carried away, you should have brought a coat."

Rory hadn't realised she was cold until the blanket was over her shoulders and his hand was rubbing her arm. "Sorry."

"What's on your mind?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She mentally cursed him for knowing her that well. "It's nothing."

"What did I do?"

Rory looked up at Logan in surprise and confusion. "You?"

Logan shrugged. "You've been acting funny since breakfast this morning. Honour said you were quiet all day and she had to call your name a couple of times to get your attention."

She sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind. You didn't do anything."

Logan was immediately concerned. "Everything's okay at home, right?"

"What? Yeah, of course!"

"Okay, so it's either work or a guy."

Rory met his worried eyes. "It could be the amount of money I spent today."

Logan chuckled. "No. Honour said you spent next to nothing, even for you."

She cracked a smile. "Okay, so how little I spent. I passed up a really cute pair of shoes."

"It can't be work because you're not doing any, which narrows it down to a guy."

Rory groaned. "In all honesty, Logan, can we just not talk about it?"

Logan was slightly puzzled. "Sure…"

"I just… My mom gave me food for thought, that's all. It's…"

"Something you can't talk through until you've processed it, I get it."

She met his eyes and held them intensely. "You've been the greatest friend, Logan."

He grinned, pulling her closer to his side and kissing her hair. "What can I say? I'm a really nice guy."

Rory chuckled at his arrogance. "I was being serious."

"So was I," he immediately responded. "You ready to go in?"

She looked up at him for a second, then down the empty beach. Then she cocked her head to the side. "Walk with me?" She couldn't make herself let go of the time they'd created to have to themselves.

He paused, even though he knew there was little he could deny her when she was upset like this. "Okay."

* * *

Honour was up with Sophie when they got back and Rory immediately ushered the little girl up the stairs lecturing her about the importance of sleep when sick. It left the Huntzberger siblings alone in front of a blazing fire and Honour couldn't hold back any more. 

"What are you doing, Logan?"

"Sitting on the couch?" Logan replied in confusion.

"No, Logan, what are you doing with Rory?"

Logan met her eyes, his own shining in blatant confusion. "Sorry?"

"You take her out for coffee, you make sure she gets to the hospital, risking your own neck in the process, you volunteer to baby-sit a sick eight-year-old when you dislike kids and when it means giving up a date that would most likely put out so she can have a weekend of relaxation… what are you doing?"

"We're friends, Honour, that's it," Logan defended.

"Just friends? That's bullshit, Logan. You flirt with her, yet keep your distance. You actually like her."

"Of course I like her. I wouldn't hang out with her otherwise."

"More than that."

"Honour…" The tone of his voice was warning.

"No, Logan, I'm sick of this," she shot back forcefully. Then she sighed, "Look, before she went to coffee with you the Monday after the first fundraiser you sponsored, I told her to be careful with you. She laughed at me, and now you guys see each other more than I see you, and I'm family. I know Rory's a big girl and she can take care of herself and make her own decisions, but I can look out for my best friend's heart.

"So what I'm going to tell you is this: Rory's not a fling type of girl. She deserves to be treated like a queen, not a flavour of the week. If you're going to do anything with her – and don't even try to deny it, even though I know you get a kick out of lying to yourself – then you damn well better think it through. If you decide to go for broke, then you have to give her and tell her _everything_."

"I'm her friend, Honour. That's it," Logan repeated.

Honour rolled her eyes, then caught her brother's relentlessly. "Make a decision and make it fast because other guys want her and whether she realizes it or not, she's waiting for you." Then she moved to sit beside him, taking his hand in her own. "She's good for you, Logan. Take a leap of faith. Tell her about Catherine." With that, she stood and headed for the stairs, saying a simple good night to Rory on her way up.

The brunette looked from brother to sister before moving to stand in front of Logan. "Everything alright?" she asked softly.

Logan met her concerned baby blues and felt his stomach calm. Rory Hayden, his Ace, had certainly caught and held his attention longer than any other woman with the exception of Steph. Even Colin and Finn had noticed that she spent more time with her than he did with the guys.

She was interesting with a wide variety of interests and knowledge. Conversation between them rarely lulled and when it did, it was met with comfortable silences that neither minded. He could tease her about anything without her getting royally offended.

But above all else, Rory was real. Sure, she could take on society with the best, but Logan knew she preferred low-key nights at home with movies and junk food than the parties his mother lived to plan. She was an heiress of two huge fortunes, yet she spent that money on charity and work rather than frivolous things like many of the society women that his mother threw at him did. He knew that if he decided to take Honour's advice and share everything with Rory, start a relationship with her, it wouldn't be so she could exploit his name or his money. It would be about_ him_.

"Logan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see an adorable frown on her face. He smiled. "I'm good, Ace," he replied, then he opened his arms. "Join me?"

She didn't think twice about curling up against him and Logan found, not for the first time, that Rory felt good in his arms. And just like that his decision was made. He could almost feel the shift in their relationship. He'd tell Rory about Catherine and pursue a relationship with her.

Living in denial was never healthy.


	7. Missing You

**_Couldn't wait any longer. I know, weird, because generally I can force myself to hold out for the two days, but apparently I didn't have that will power today. I'm sure you guys don't mind, right?_**

**_And to stem questions before they happen, Chapter 11 will be about Catherine. Until then, you guys are going to have to deal (grins)._**

**_Lastly, a sappy note, because you guys have reviewed this to death and I'm so incredibly happy to see you guys enjoying the story. I honestly had myself prepared for no more than 50 reviews and I'm way above that now and poised for over 100 if you guys keep reviewing like you have. I'm so honoured and humbled and I could rant on and on for a while, but you guys simply want the story!_**

**_Have fun!_**

* * *

They'd been pretty much incommunicado for a week and Logan was getting antsy. He couldn't say it was his choice, and when he'd subtly – okay, not so subtly – checked with Honour, it sounded like Rory had barely been in New York over that time. It didn't stop him from leaving messages or texting her. He knew she'd text back when she had a free moment, and hadn't been disappointed. It still shocked him that he would be willing to initiate contact with her so soon after seeing her.

He was out with Colin, Finn and Steph and he'd already made a mental note to keep Steph from choosing their venue in the near future. He didn't mind the club that much, but he minded the women around him that weren't the challenge they used to be. He had developed a dislike of the game he used to play and was so much more aware of the gold-digging women surrounding him than before.

So he excused himself, stepping outside of the club with a small, acknowledging smile at the bouncer and pulled out his cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

Logan wasn't surprised to hear the childish voice. "Soph, it's Logan. Is Rory around?"

_"Hey Logan!"_ Sophie exclaimed in excitement. _"Rory's asleep. She came back from San Francisco tonight and she was pretty dead. Pretty much went to bed without dinner."_

Logan gasped, playing along. "No dinner? That doesn't sound like her." He could almost see Sophie's nod on the other end. At the Vineyard, he and Sophie had bonded almost as much as he and Rory had. He'd found a little Rory in the kid and that Sophie's reactions to situations were very much like Rory's.

_"It's not, but she's tired. I'm pretty sure she's been on a plane every day since she got back."_

Logan whistled low. When Honour had said Rory was busy she certainly meant _busy_. "Don't they have people who can go and do those meetings for them?"

_"Rory and Honour like to meet the newbies. Something about honesty and taxes in there... Rory told me all about it, but it's a whole bunch of work talk, so I kind of zoned out."_

Logan laughed. "Understandable."

_"Is there something you wanted? Is it something important?"_ Sophie asked.

"Nothing that can wait. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't running herself too ragged, that's all. How are you?"

_"I've been watched like a hawk,"_ Sophie said with a sigh_. "Rory doesn't even like vegetables and she's been forcing me to eat them."_

Logan chuckled at the whining. "Did you try and sneak them off your plate?"

Sophie laughed. _"I'm not crazy. She's got those eyes in the back of her head! And it seems Nanny does too!"_

"She's just worried," he tried to reassure the eight year old. "I'm sure it'll tone down after a while."

_"Maybe you can get her to let me eat junk again. I told her I'd say when I wasn't feeling good the next time and that she never had to eat all these stupid green things when she was sick!"_ Sophie whined.

"This too will pass," he said wisely, looking up at the night sky. "Can you tell Rory I called?"

_"Should she call you back?"_ Sophie asked innocently.

"Please. Whenever she gets a break."

_"Okay. I'm sorry she's not awake to talk to you. She's been a grouch."_

Logan's eyebrow went up. "A grouch?"

_"Snappy on the phone, mean about the food… they're not Rory."_

Logan nodded. "I see. Well, Soph, I have to go.

She was silent for a minute. _"Will you call again?"_

"Sorry?" He didn't understand the question. He talked to Rory all the time.

_"Call here, when I'm around?"_

Logan puzzled that over for a minute before grinning. "You don't miss me, do you?" he teased, almost laughing at the scoff that came over the line.

_"Of course not,"_ Sophie replied in kind, playing along with his game. _"Will you?"_

"How be I call you tomorrow? When do you get home?"

_"Around 4."_

"Alright. I'll give you a call around 4:30. That gives you just enough time to start on your homework, right?"

_"Right. Good. Okay! I'll tell Rory you called."_

"And I'll call you tomorrow," Logan promised.

_"Night, Logan."_

"Good night, Sophie." He turned to go back into the club, surprised to find Colin standing beside him. "How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough. I thought you decided to go after Gilmore… or Hayden… whatever, you get my point."

"Rory's usually the easiest name to go with," Logan said with amusement. "And what are you talking about?"

"You've been out with us three times this week and you've been a pain in the ass, Logan. Now you're talking to other women on the phone?"

Now Logan understood – and was blown away by the loyalty Rory had already inspired from his friends – what Colin was saying. "Sophie's not a woman."

Colin raised an eyebrow. "You're calling her tomorrow, Huntz."

"She asked me to. It's after she gets home from school so I'm not breaking any rules." He was honesty having too much fun riling Colin up to tell him the truth.

"School? Logan! Is she even legal?" The last was hissed under Colin's breath.

Logan looked at his friend. "Calling anyone is legal, Colin."

Colin crossed his arms across his chest. "You going to set a date up with her?"

Logan shrugged. "For ice cream, maybe." He hadn't realized he'd missed Sophie until he talked on the phone with her. They'd spent three straight days together, it wasn't as if they didn't have a chance to make friends. She was as sharp as Rory and had even debated the good and bad points of _A Tale of Two Cities_ with him. He was suddenly seriously considering taking Sophie out for ice cream.

"Ice cream? That's what you do with a little cousin."

"Or an eight-year-old, yeah," Logan acknowledged, finally taking pity on Colin. "I called Rory. Sophie picked up."

"Rory has an eight-year-old roommate?"

"Adoptee that was part of the foundation," Logan explained briefly with a wave of his hand.

"How is your Ace?"

"Exhausted. And she's not mine."

"Yet."

"Colin…"

"Logan… You said you were going to do something about it. We're sick of your moping. You haven't talked to her all week, have you?"

"Nope. Sophie said she's been on and off planes all around the country. Apparently she got home from San Fran tonight and just passed out."

Colin nodded, taking in his friend at a glance. "If you want to get out of here, you go. You didn't seem like you were having the greatest time in there."

Logan sighed. "I'm not up for the usual game tonight, that's all," he tried to justify.

"No excuses necessary. Call her tomorrow and then maybe the next time you come out you'll be in a better mood." Then Colin returned to the club.

Logan thought for a split second about following him, getting completely hammered and heading out with some girl, but thought better of it. He didn't feel like it.

* * *

It took all of Rory's effort to make herself get out of bed the next morning. Between travelling across the county, sitting in meeting after meeting and having very little time at home with Sophie, Rory was about ready to collapse. In all of the rushing she'd done she'd barely even gotten a chance to so much as text Logan in the last seven days though she'd gotten each and every one of his messages. She groaned loudly as her cell phone rang. 

"Hayden."

_"I thought for a bit there you'd died"_

Rory almost sagged in relief at his voice. "Hi."

_"Hi. You busy?"_

"Have been all week."

_"Do I need to let you go?_"

"Please don't."

Logan chuckled. _"Did Soph tell you I called?"_

"Yeah. She was very excited to hear from you."

_"We've made another phone date,"_ he answered in amusement. _"How are you?"_

"Homicidal. Honour's going on the next trip, I don't care what she bribes me with."

_"What was it this time?"_

"New coffee for the break room," Rory replied sheepishly. "Now that I look back, it really wasn't the best deal I made. She knows when and how to attack."

_"Early morning, before coffee."_

Rory sighed. "I'll agree to anything. How have you been?"

_"Eh,"_ he replied noncommittally and Rory could almost see his shrug.

"Just eh?" Rory teased. "For a writer you certainly are inarticulate."

His chuckle made her shiver. _"Shoot, hang on a second Ace."_

She could hear muffled voices for a few minutes before Logan came back on the phone. _"I'm going to have to call you back later. Apparently there's a meeting I so conveniently hoped to forget about. You'll be around?"_

"I'm going to try and get out of here to grab Sophie at the bus," Rory responded. "But other than that…"

_"If you're not at the office I'll try your cell._" He paused. _"It was good talking to you."_

Rory smiled softly. "You too."

The 'I missed you's went unsaid.

Rory replaced the phone in its cradle with a comforting sigh. Her week suddenly seemed just a bit brighter and she apparently hadn't realized how much she missed Logan in her absence. Yet part of her still fought against anything more than friendship. She wasn't in complete denial, just absolutely terrified for what may come of it. Logan was gorgeous, charming, rich, and pompous, but he was also sweet, caring and considerate, at least when he was with her.

He'd stretched out to include Sophie over a weekend that should have been his to whittle away. He promised her while Sophie was asleep on their drive back to New York that he'd actually had fun over the weekend and he wasn't just saying that. Considering he'd be willing to make time to call an eight-year-old spoke of his honesty.

Suddenly she had a twisted but necessary idea. She pulled out a blank piece of paper and drew two lines on it, one horizontal and one vertical. She'd decide what she was going to do the same way she decided a lot of the major decisions in her life.

A pro-con list.

_Okay_, she thought to herself. _Gorgeous – pro, charming… more of a pro than a con. Rich? Quite frankly irrelevant._

Considerate, sweet and caring found their way under the pros, as did his ability to get along with her grandparents and with Sophie. His past went under cons in big, capital letters.

Because, quite frankly, that's what it boiled down to, she realized, her pen poised over the paper as she stared at the word. While she acknowledged the 'more than friends' idea, she was a girlfriend girl, he was a casual dater when he had the time.

She was so absorbed in her list and her thoughts she didn't hear anyone approach. At the clearing of a throat she quickly flipped the page over, slamming her pen on top. "Hey Honour."

"How dead am I?"

Rory smiled and shook her head. "I think I can forgive you. What's up?"

"You have a minute for friend time?" Honour asked.

The brunette shrugged. "For you, always. Everything okay?"

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since we got back from Martha's."

"You were the one that decided you bribe me so I'd go on this trip and not you," Rory reminded her best friend. "You could have gone."

"I still wouldn't have talked to you," Honour pointed out smugly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Honour? Everything okay?"

Honour let out a heavy breath, as if preparing herself for battle. "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Rory sighed. "Where is this coming from?" Before she went any further, she wanted to know where Honour sat.

"He gave up a weekend for you. He took care of an eight-year-old for you. He…noticed you outside on the sand when you were talking to your mom, he knows you and your mom get out of hand. Not once when we were at the Vineyard did you have to remake a coffee he gave to you and he let you help him cook. He won't let _anyone_ help him cook."

"He can't do it all by himself," Rory defended.

Honour nodded. "You're missing the point. He makes time for you, Rory, something he's never done for any other girl. Not for me, not for Steph. You're the first girl his friends truly enjoy, and I know because I saw Steph after the two of you left for the hospital and we ended up having lunch last week. You mellow him out, you make him breathe and he adds some spice into your life."

"Very good speech Honour, but where are you going with it?" Rory was still exhausted, still cranky, and Honour beating around the bush wasn't helping.

"I love you both and I don't want to see either of you hurt if you…" Honour paused, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "God! Logan's practically in love with you, Rory! He denies it, but he is and I just… I want you to go into things with open eyes."

Rory was wary of what Honour was going to say next. "I know he doesn't date exclusively, Honour, if that's what you're worried about."

"But he would for you."

Rory was flabbergasted by the mere suggestion. "What?"

"He'd be a boyfriend to you. He'd treat you like a queen, he'd be everything a good boyfriend should be and more. The only thing is that you have to be wiling to trust him."

"I do," Rory said, confusion in her voice. "He knows Sophie."

"That's not what I mean, Ror. We've all got things we wish hadn't happened, things that affect us more than we'd like to believe. He doesn't want to hurt you and he doesn't want to put you in a position where you can get hurt, but he cares for you and he'd be a boyfriend for you."

"Honour, I have no idea where you're going with this," Rory said in exasperation. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I can't deal with you beating around the bush."

"We all know you can get hurt in a relationship of any kind with Logan. I know you've been hurt in serious relationships before with people who didn't have Logan's reputation."

Rory froze. Honour, Lane and Paris had all promised never to bring up the failed relationship with her last boyfriend. Robert had cheated on her and she'd caught him. Rory had walked in blind and burned was an understatement for her fears. "You promised never to bring that up," Rory whispered, the pain still remarkably fresh in her mind.

Honour sighed. "I know I promised, but I don't want that to stand in the way of something that could be absolutely fantastic for you. I know Logan, and I know he'd worship the ground you walk on. Robert… never did."

It was common knowledge that most of the women in Rory's life, her grandparents excluded, were not necessarily happy with Rory's choice of beau in Robert. However, because Rory had seemed so happy, they'd all let it slide. When they broke up, Lorelai hadn't held back in her opinion of him and Christopher had even chimed in. For a while, it helped Rory feel better about the cheating, but the pain hadn't exactly gone away.

"Nothing is going to happen between Logan and I, Honour. You really have nothing to worry about."

"Give it time," the blond said wisely. Then she graced Rory with a huge smile, completely changing her mood and attitude as she was known to. "You need to go home and sleep. I can hold down the fort for today."

Rory looked at her clock. "I'll be leaving in an hour anyway so I can meet Sophie's bus, but thanks."

Honour nodded and turned to leave. At the door she stopped and turned back.

"Pasts only affect us if we want them to," the blond told her friend. "If you're willing to move on, they become lessons or the pain fades. Either way, with the right people, they can seem like they don't exist."

Rory looked at her friend, poised over the paper she was jotting her pro-con list on. "No one knows that right person. I'm not ready to put myself at risk like that."

Honour, however, wasn't stupid, and had managed to not only catch sight but read the paper Rory had been writing on. "The pro-con list tells me otherwise. Night Ror."

Rory shook her head as the blond headed off to her own office. "Night Honour," she mumbled affectionately. She looked down at her list and sighed, the big capital letters representing Logan's reputation glaring up at her. It was a really big con, that past, and especially when mixed with her own. He had the previous reputation where Robert had an innocent one. Losing her heart to a playboy would only spell trouble.

And with the stability Rory had finally found with her life, she couldn't take that risk.


	8. Both Ways

**_For cac04 who sent me a brilliant novel and got my blood pumping fast enough to want to post again. Good luck, dear!_**

* * *

Rory settled back against her desk chair with a heavy sigh. She'd been back at work non-stop for three weeks since she, Honour, Sophie and Logan had taken that break in Martha's Vineyard. Something had shifted between her and Logan during that trip. He'd intensified his flirting instead of pulling back from her because of the intensity of the weekend. They talked minimum once a day, often calling each other at work just to share some random form of good news and when Sophie picked up the phone, he was just as likely to talk to her. She wasn't against it at all, she loved it, but it scared her at times. If she let herself get caught up in Logan, there was a chance she wouldn't make it out in one healthy piece.

The ringing of her phone startled her. "Hayden."

_"Hey Ace."_

His tone was dull and she was worried. "Hey Logan."

_"I know we had plans for tonight, but I'm going to have to cancel them."_

Rory felt her heart drop. "Okay."

_"I'm so, so sorry, Rory. I just…"_ he let out a breath of air in a whoosh_. "I'm not good company right now."_

"What happened?"

_"You don't want to hear about it."_

Her shoulders sagged. "Okay."

_"Rain check?"_

"Yeah."

_"I really am sorry, Rory."_

A small smile grew over her face. "I know."

_"I'll call you."_

"You do that."

She stared at her computer screen for all of five minutes before an idea started forming in the back of her mind. There were few things that cheered her up on a bad day more than a movie night and it would probably be a lot healthier than Logan's usual choice of events to blow off steam. Plus, a sugar coma was infinitely less painful than a hangover. She already had movies in mind, all of them action based, no chick flicks, guy movies. And she'd bring along her long list of approved Gilmore Girl junk food.

Doing a mental inventory of her own personal stock, Rory realized she had some shopping to do. Glancing at her watch, she figured she could snatch up the junk food and movies and they could argue over what type of food to order when she got there. Of course, she'd have to introduce him with slightly less food than she and her mother usually consumed, with a little bit of Kitty and Sophie's help, but she hoped it would be worth it.

She was already heading towards Honour's office with her stuff packed up, the night still planning itself in her head as she poked her head into Honour's office. "I'm out."

"I heard you had dinner with Logan tonight," Honour replied, not looking up from her screen.

"Cancelled. He wouldn't tell me anything, as per usual."

Honour looked up at her. "When I know, you'll know," she promised as usual. She'd told Logan to get a grip on himself and look at what was in front of him, but sometimes things didn't go her way. Still, she could hope that Logan would realize Rory was the best thing he'd had since Catherine, and letting her go would be a sad, sad tribute.

Rory smiled. "Thanks, Honour. Though, I'm hoping to get a sugar-induced rant out of him."

Honour cocked her head. "You know he drinks himself into a stupor when the Huntzbergers get a hold of him, right?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm hoping I can get over there before any permanent damage is done. Since he called from the office I'm assuming he hasn't left yet. With a little bit of luck I'll catch him on his first or second."

"You're a brave girl."

Rory shrugged. "He'd do the same for me."

Honour's smile was soft and secretive. "He already did."

"The Vineyard," Rory acknowledged, "And I'd debate that with you further but I have to get going if I'm going to pick everything up and get to his place in time. Text me the address?"

"Sure thing. Get going."

* * *

Logan was startled by the knock on the door of his apartment. He hadn't even made it half way through his first glass. If it was Finn or Colin… "Not interested!" 

"I come bearing food and entertaining company, open up."

He was startled to recognize Rory's voice and before he knew exactly what he was doing, he had pulled open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You sounded terrible on the phone. Plus, a sugar coma's less painful than a hangover. Can I come in?"

He felt his lips twitch at the corner of his mouth. Sometimes she was just too cute to argue with. "Sure thing." He stepped aside to allow her passage, taking in the rolling suitcase she brought with her. "How much did you bring?"

"Enough for a medium-sized Gilmore Girls movie night. I figured I could introduce you to the full on real thing some other time."

"I'm touched."

"Cheers me up," she said with a shrug, hoisting the suitcase onto his counter. "Honour gave me the address. You don't mind, right?"

He held up his half finished glass. "Sugar coma's better than the hang over, remember?"

Rory's chuckle sounded slightly awkward, even to her own ears. "I know you said you weren't going to be good company tonight, so I figured I could make sure you didn't give yourself alcohol poisoning and we wouldn't have to talk because we'd be watching movies and eating and then there would be no pain tomorrow morning and..."

In three quick strides Logan had reached her and pulled her against his body. "Thank you, Ace."

Since her face was buried against his shoulder – taking in the scent of sweat, and cologne – he couldn't see her smile. "Hey, you babysat Sophie for me when I needed a break. You need cheering up."

"Still… this is more than Finn or Colin would ever do for me."

Rory looked up at him. "You haven't seen what I brought yet. It can get pretty horrifying. And that doesn't even include dinner."

Logan groaned playfully. "You mean we're going to be eating more food than this?"

Rory laughed, a full laugh this time, not just a chuckle. "Huntzberger, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

* * *

Five hours, two movies and two pizzas later, Rory and Logan had relocated to Logan's bedroom for comfort. Rory had brought yoga pants and a tank top along with her knowing that watching movies in the business suit she'd been wearing was stupid and enjoyment of said movies was next to impossible and Logan had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was just putting in the next movie. 

"So, tell me, Mr Huntzberger," she said from the pillows. "Is this better than getting drunk by yourself?"

Logan shot her a grin, making sure the DVD player accepted the disk before moving beside her and sitting on top of the covers. Rory, he noticed, had made herself completely at home underneath them. "Infinitely," he responded. "You have a talent."

She blushed. "Thanks."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments while the opening credits started. All evening Rory had tried to keep things light and happy, but she really wanted to know what had set Logan off this time and had affected him enough to cancel. There had been other times where Logan had been less than himself at dinner, but he rarely cancelled them because he was in a bad mood. By the end of the meal, she usually had him smiling and laughing.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Logan?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath for courage. "What happened in your family that set you off?"

He looked at her, startled. "How did you know it was family?"

She met his gaze, concern overflowing from every pore in her body. "Nothing else puts you in as bad of a mood as that pressure does," she reasoned.

Logan sighed. "Honour has a big mouth."

"She worries about you."

"It's not her problem, nor is it yours."

Rory stamped down the flash of irritation. "You're right, it's not. I'm sorry for worrying." She turned her attention back to the movie, knowing Logan's eyes were still on her.

Turning away was probably the best and worst thing she could have done. It tugged at his heart. She'd only been concerned, been worried, and he'd snapped at her and told her off. He was pulling back from her, the one thing he'd promised himself he'd try and stop doing.

Since the Vineyard he'd been calculated in the things they did and the places they went. He was more deliberate in his flirting, yearning for the blush that crept over her face with a well placed sexual innuendo or the cute smile she shot him when she proved him wrong. Honour had been right, though. If he was going to keep carefully manoeuvring his way into a relationship with Rory, he would have to share with her. He sighed. "I'm my father's only heir and sometimes I think the family's biggest disappointment."

Rory glanced at him, trying not to show as much relief as she felt at him sharing. "How are you a disappointment?" He wrote constantly, that she knew from actually picking up the paper, and he was a good writer. It would surprise her to hear him passed over any sort of promotion in the near future with the work he was doing. And he was young, entrepreneurial from what they'd chatted about, and fresh-faced. She could see big things in his future.

Logan shrugged. "I've never been good enough."

Rory gave up pretending to half pay attention to the movie. "How can you not be good enough for your own family? I thought it was your mother you had problems with and you know you'll always be better than good enough for Honour."

"I don't know," he snapped, then got a look at her startled face and apologized.

"It's okay. I just wasn't prepared for it," she replied with an easy smile. "But I don't get it. You went to Yale, you went into journalism, there was never a question about where you'd end up and you followed The Plan. How can you be a disappointment?"

Logan shrugged. "I come home at the end of the day. Sure, I work hard, but I forgo work sometimes for other things. Like dates."

"And friends," Rory agreed. "But you need those things to keep you sane."

"I do. Mother doesn't think I should have any distractions other than the necessary events to find me a suitable trophy wife."

"I don't understand."

"Quite frankly, Ace, neither do I. I've always known I was going to work for my dad's company and I was never as bitter about it as I think I could have been. Sure, I did some things that were a deliberate strike against my parents, but I enjoyed my freedom while it lasted."

Rory nodded. "So what was it this time?"

Logan sighed. "Honestly, I can't even remember. Mom called and started yapping about some society function that was happening and how I had to come meet some society trophy wife and… I don't know. Then to top it all off my team pitched a new idea to my dad and he turned it down flat."

She could hear the frustration in his voice and how much it annoyed him. She felt like she wanted to find some way to help him, to try and assuage some of his irritation. Since she was also very much aware that talk of marriage in society was taboo, she decided in a course of conversation she could actually understand. "So you proposed an idea and he flipped out at you?"

He couldn't stop a smile from stretching his lips. "Are you sure you're not cut out to be a reporter?"

She laughed slightly. "Thought about it once or twice, but went into business instead. I'm pretty sure Grandpa wants me to take over the Gilmore company when he decides to finally retire. But I want to hear about this idea of yours."

"It's boring shop talk, Ace. You don't want to watch the movie?"

She shook her head tucking a let underneath her and turning to face him. This was important to him and she wanted to hear his idea before passing judgement on Mitchum's decision to ignore it. "I can watch the movie some other time and your mother is too deep of a topic for either of the Huntzberger children. What's this idea of yours?"

So Logan explained it to her. Print media was becoming obsolete with the access the internet granted. Huntzberger Media owned papers and publishing companies, but no internet corporations, nor did they really even have a website. Their readers were aging and Logan knew that to get new readers they had to expand into the technological side of the news. His father, however, didn't want to see that.

"Well that's silly," Rory said, sharing her opinion. "Some people don't have all the time in the world to read the paper and using web sites is just easier. I know I use them when I don't have time to finish my paper in the morning."

"Exactly. I suggested to a couple of the people I work with that we look for some sort of internet company to buy or we start our very own site. When we built the proposal and took it to Mitchum, he shot it down flat."

"Why? Where's the losses?"

Logan suddenly felt extremely stupid. Of course his Ace would understand the business aspect. She had a degree in it, she knew how businesses worked. "I have no idea. I mean, our idea included subscribing and therefore paying a fee to get certain articles or benefits, and it would cost the same as the daily paper. Eventually the benefits outweigh the risks. Plus, we could get sponsors like you guys have, except run ads on our websites, just like papers run ads."

Rory grinned. "I know what you mean. We have a site, you know. That's how we get a lot of our clientele."

"Are you serious?"

Rory nodded. "There's a section on the site that allows them to contact us with any questions and gives them directions on how to submit applications and stuff. I think Honour and I are both hoping for some international recognition out of it, but we think it was a fabulous investment."

Without thinking, Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She had just turned a horrible day into something almost bearable. "Can you pitch this to my father?"

She chuckled. "Find success stories, prove to him that internet news can be a gain and not a loss," she suggested, shuffling so their thighs were pressed together and her head could rest on his shoulder. The ease in which they shifted into such an intimate position wasn't lost on her. She'd felt the changes in their relationship and, as often as her head argued against it, her heart welcomed it with open arms.

"It's a great idea, Logan, and maybe you should start your own site anyway, manage it from home. You can monitor the hits it gets, maybe even monitor subscriptions if you want to do that and test it for yourself, without your dad knowing."

"I can't do it by myself," he protested finding himself a comfortable position by winding his arm around her back so his hand rested on the opposite hip. "That's a lot of work."

"You already said you had a group of people that were on board with the idea," she reminded him hyper aware of his hand on her hip. "You've got a trust fund too, so it's not like getting the money to start it would be that much of a problem. Plus, those people are already writing articles for your print papers, right? Why not just put them up as your site? Then no new things have to be written unless you want them to be."

Logan sighed trailing his fingers over the fabric of her top. Part of him couldn't believe the simple intimacy while talking about something so serious. "I don't know if I can go behind my father's back like that, Ace. If he finds out, I'm a dead man."

"And your company is going to be dead if something isn't done, Logan, you said that already."

He looked down at the top of her head, surprised at the insight and help she'd been at settling his mind. She was right, after all. He was sure he was going to be forced to pick up the pieces of Huntzberger Media if he didn't do something proactive to increase their readers. It was fine if Mitchum didn't want to accept that print media was going out of style, but Logan wasn't about to watch a legacy fall apart because his father was too stubborn. She had helped him see that.

Honour had been right. The thought struck him suddenly and with force he hadn't been ready for. She'd told him that sharing things with Rory couldn't hurt him as much as he thought and while he'd already decided to explain his past to her, the fact that she had supported his idea, that she hadn't told him he was stupid and a disappointment, went a long way to solidify the trust he already had in her.

He was reminded of how different Rory was from many of the other girls he knew. Steph and Honour could both hold their own in arguments with him, could even talk business with him, but many of the other women he interacted with had absolutely no clue about what he was going on and on about when he started talking business. Rory, on the other hand, had the education to back her up and the experience of essentially running her own company.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, looking down at the top of her head, pressing a kiss to her part.

Rory looked up at him in surprise at the gesture, hoping the heat that had risen in her body from his fingers wasn't showing on her face. "Why? I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Logan nodded. "But you put it into perspective. I was so angry that I couldn't look at it any other way then the way it went down. And you came here, knowing I was in a bad mood, just to cheer me up."

She was blushing bright red now from his flattery. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and neck and was thankful that her embarrassment hid everything else. She tried to shrug it off. "You don't usually cancel on me, Mac," she admitted. "I get worried when you do."

Logan snuggled down into his blankets, keeping Rory close to him as he settled down. "Want to restart the movie?" he asked.

Rory had moved with him, her head now on his chest as they lay flat. "Nah, we didn't miss much. We'll just watch from here."

For the third time that night, he kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her tighter than before. She made him feel better about himself and his work. She had turned into his sanity and his confidante in the six months. Somehow she understood him and somehow she stuck with him. It really didn't make sense to him, but as long as she was willing to stay with him, he wouldn't complain.

Now, he just had to find a way to handle telling her about Catherine.

* * *

Rory woke to the glow of the television and tried to roll over in bed. It took her a few moments to realize that the weight around her body was Logan's arm and it was his chest she was using as a pillow. Somehow during the movie they had both drifted off, snuggled up like she remembered after talking. 

She was honestly surprised that Logan had been willing to share as much with her as he had. She expected to fight him, to leave in a huff and was prepared for this to be their first major fight since becoming friends. He'd opened up a lot easier than she'd expected, but she took it in stride, telling him things that she not only believed he wanted to hear, but things she knew to be true.

She'd learned a lot about him during that conversation. He was an independent person with his own ideas and his own opinions. When his parents tried to control his decisions and his future, he hated it. She realized that it was the reason Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan had so many outrageous stories from their youth. It was their way of controlling some part of their life.

She also cemented one of Logan's biggest and carefully hidden fears. He didn't show fear often, a trait she hated and admired. She was surprised at his adamant reaction to any future wife. She figured him to be the trophy wife type. He had a hundred different numbers on speed dial for dates and to the extent of her knowledge always showed up to events with a different blond bimbo on his arm. She'd gotten insight into his need for intelligence and a challenge at their first fundraiser together, but never had she realized how deep that yearning ran. He didn't want the trophy wife, he wanted a best friend and companion. He wanted love, not convenience.

She loved learning these little things about Logan. He had more quirks than her home town and her favourite past time had become studying him. It went beyond his looks, though she'd learned to read him over their constant time together. He loved M&Ms in his popcorn instead of with it. His biggest indulgence were the crime novels he kept hidden in his office. His favourite movie genre wasn't stereotypical action-adventure with too much blood and gore, but those with storylines, especially if they had historical significance. He got a little wrinkle above his left eye when he was joking with her and clammed up when it came to talking about any of his 'girlfriends' or familial relationships that didn't include Honour.

She hadn't realized she was drawing patterns on his chest until his hand closed over hers. "Go to sleep, Ace."

She blushed crimson. "The TV woke me up," she explained stupidly.

His hand fumbled around on his bedside table until he found the remote and clicked off the power. The room was suddenly much darker, light coming from the streetlights in one long shaft between his bedroom curtains. "Now can you go to sleep? You've been watching me for ten minutes and it's a little disconcerting."

She was impressed with his ability to use large words even half asleep. "I didn't mean to wake you," she replied, her voice a whisper. "I'm sorry."

He mumbled something incoherently, tugging her until she was almost sprawled across him. His hand trailed up and down her spine trying to soothe the tension in her back and get her to relax and sleep. It never once crossed his mind that these were things a boyfriend did for his girlfriend, but it did register in his half asleep mind that something was wrong. "Everything okay?" he asked drowsily.

Rory focused her eyes on a spot on his comforter, trying to make up a lie to tell him.

"Rory?"

She gave up. "I'm glad you talked to me about what was bugging you… I mean with your dad and everything," she finally settled on.

"Friends share with friends, right?"

"You just… I just…"

Logan sighed. "Rory, Ace, I'm really not awake enough to be having a serious conversation with you," he said, humour in his voice. "I need at least half of my brain capacity and with the day I had, I just need to sleep. Can you please try and relax?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice, breathing in and out once, closing her eyes. Her body relaxed in Logan's arms and the next thing she knew, she was asleep.


	9. Meddling

**_Mistakes are my own because I'm sick of editing this. Thanks for all your reviews, you guys blow my mind. _**

**_2 Chapters to Catherine!_**

* * *

Logan woke to an alarm he'd forgotten to turn off the night before. He felt a weight on his chest and tried to keep his breathing even in his panic. He recognized his own apartment, but there was definitely a woman on his chest. It took him a few minutes to realize he was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt and that the brown hair splayed across his torso was Rory's.

The next wave of panic hit him, but it subsided even faster than the first. Rory wasn't naked, but simply asleep. She really hadn't been kidding when she said that a sugar coma was less painful than a hangover, but no less an effect on short term memory. However, as he lay there, hoping to allow Rory a few more minutes of sleep, he remembered his need for the sugar coma and the support Rory had given to his ideas.

Carefully he extracted himself from her sleeping body, pausing as she groaned and simply rolled into his pillow. He couldn't hold in a grin at the adorable picture she made as he moved to start the coffee maker. As he tapped his foot waiting for the pot to finish, his mind was stuck on the comfort he was feeling knowing that Rory was asleep in his bed. Logan could remember most of the night, most of the conversations and the ease in which they'd huddled together under his blankets. It was the last that had him smiling and acknowledging that something had shifted in their relationship during their trip to the Vineyard and the subsequent week-long separation. Bare footsteps against the tile floor alerted him to the new occupant of the room.

"Morning, Ace."

She mumbled something incoherently in response and he turned to watch her plop into one of the stools at the island and drop her head onto her arms. Logan chuckled and she lifted her head high enough to shoot him a glare. She didn't look up until he placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Now I can start to say good morning," she said after gulping down the whole mug. "I have to make it back to my place before heading into the office."

"I don't have anything until this afternoon, I can drop you off at home and then run you to the office if you want." Having woken up with her and knowing that he was looking for a good opportunity to explain Catherine to her now that he had started to open up, he really didn't want to separate from her.

"It's okay, my car's downstairs," she said, taking the liberty of refilling her mug and raiding his fridge for cream. "I do, however, need to call Honour and tell her I'll probably be late."

"It's really no problem, Ace."

"I know that, but my car's still parked downstairs," she reminded him. "I'll just finish this cup and get going, okay?"

He tried not to allow his disappointment and reluctance to show as he agreed.

"We're still on for tomorrow though, right? Weekly Thursday breakfast?" she inquired, noticing the way his face fell when she told him she'd be going by herself.

Logan had completely forgotten about that and brightened at the thought of seeing her in twenty-four hours. "You bet, Ace."

"Good," Rory said, taking the last three gulps of coffee. "I'm going to run and pack up my stuff."

Logan followed her into the living room. "Leave the garbage, I'll grab it later," he said.

Rory looked up at him and reluctantly nodded. "Okay. I think I'm just going to leave most of the stuff then if you have room? That way I only have to restock for the next time."

He loved how sure she was that there would be a next time. "I'm sure I can find room in my cupboards," he promised.

She smiled. "Fantastic. In which case, I should head out if I want to shower before heading in and not being too late."

He hoped he wasn't imagining the reluctance in her voice. "You sure you don't want that third cup? I'm sure I have chocolate in a cupboard somewhere."

She mock groaned. "The fact that you know my weakness is suddenly seeming horribly, well, horrible. Make it while I grab my clothes?"

He grinned, happy that she'd agreed to stay. "You're on, Ace."

* * *

"Rory! There you are! I've been looking for someone to dance with all night!" 

Rory grinned as Steph entered her line of sight. She hadn't been out with Logan and his friends in a while and had taken the first opportunity to say yes. In fact, she'd even come on her own tonight after Steph had apparently dug her phone number out of Logan's cell and called to invite her. Even Colin and Finn were smiling at her appearance.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rory called back over the pounding music.

Steph squealed and the girls headed off onto the floor. "And you said you didn't fit in with us," Steph yelled.

"It's weird!" Rory responded. "I actually missed you guys."

Steph smiled knowingly. "We've missed you too! Logan doesn't bring you around so much any more."

Rory laughed. "Not for lack of trying, I assure you. I've needed to go home and spend some time with Sophie so I haven't had the chance to go out at night in a while. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret the fact that I haven't been out in a while, it's just weird that I've really missed you guys."

"No worries, we've missed you too. Finn keeps asking Logan when you're going to come out next," Stephanie confided.

"Finn?"

"What can I say, you've made an impression. Now we're all waiting for you and Logan to just get together already and put us all out of our damn misery."

"Sorry?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Logan's mopes when you're not here with us. Barely even talks to another girl."

There was no way Steph was telling the whole truth. Rory knew she didn't have that much pull on Logan and his moods, right? "Maybe he just had a bad couple of days. You know how he can get."

"Not as well as you do, and we don't have the same ability to cheer him up, apparently. We heard about the movie night you basically treated him to."

Rory blushed. "He baby-sat Sophie for a weekend in the Vineyard, the least I could do was try and cheer him up after he gave everything up," Rory defended.

Steph nodded. "Heard about the babysitting too. I was impressed that he dropped everything to do that for you. You've got him wrapped around your little finger."

Rory's blush, if possible, intensified. "Steph…"

"Seriously, Rory. We've seen him change since he's met you."

"I'm not that impressive!" Rory exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Steph asked incredulously. "You've known Colin and Finn for how long? Honey, they'd already lay their lives down for you, Finn especially. I know he's called and invited you out."

_Goodness gracious,_ Rory thought to herself_. How much of their lives to these four share?_ "So what? I'm sure he invites a number of girls out."

"You're missing the point here, Hayden. All three of those guys are watching us right now to make sure we're still okay. I don't know how you've done it, but you've got the three most eligible bachelors in Hartford, probably in Connecticut and possibly up the east coast at your beck and call."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm understating what Logan would do for you too. Did you know when I raided his phone for your number I noticed a distinct lack of numbers in his address book?"

Rory scrunched up her nose. "He's probably got his own little black address book anyway, why would he want to keep that kind of evidence in his phone?"

"Because his father won't go through his phone? Look, Rory, the point is that he deleted all of those numbers save those that are important for business, mine and yours. Those are all the women he has in his phone."

"Steph, I really don't have that kind of pull. You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. Rory, you forget, I grew up with those guys, I've known them since diapers. I know the way they work and the ways they operate and I've never seen them act with another girl like they all act with you, Logan especially. You've left a mark, they adore you."

"They barely know me!"

"They know enough to understand that you're sweet and caring and you're good for Logan. As much as the three of them go on and on about not settling down they'd like to see it for each other," Steph replied wisely.

"You're insane," Rory exclaimed.

Steph just laughed. "Look at the company I keep, I'd have to be nuts!"

"I don't have the pull you say I do, Steph. Logan and I are friends, I'm barely acquaintances with Finn and Colin."

"That's not true and you know it. Plus, would you deny that you want Logan?"

"Of course I want Logan, every girl in a thirty foot radius wants Logan."

Steph gave Rory a knowing look. "And that's what it comes down to, doesn't it? The fact that you think he'd make you one of the many."

"Steph…" Rory started warningly.

"That's insane, Rory. I just told you, he emptied his phone book. He spends more time with you than he does with the guys or with me. Hell he sees Honour so much more often simply because he's dropping by the office to see you. His secretary knows your number by heart to the point where she doesn't answer any more, just patches you through."

"You're seeing things you want to see, Steph."

"Come on, Rory! You want to date the boy, date the boy!" Steph was getting frustrated and it showed.

"You said it yourself. I won't be one of the many. I'm a girlfriend girl, he's not a boyfriend boy."

Steph rolled her eyes. "He'd change for you. He already has! He dates less, flirts less, and rarely returns phone calls of girls who call him. Look, Rory, put the boy out of his misery."

Rory shook her head stubbornly. "No." Then said the one thing she wasn't sure if she'd regret later. "If he wants me, he can come to me."

* * *

"Ask her out yet?" Colin asked nonchalantly as he and Logan watched Steph and Rory on the dance floor. It was obvious that Rory and Steph were in deep conversation, even as their bodies moved to the beat around them. 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Be patient."

Colin looked over at Logan, surprised at the admission. "You mean you're actually going to do it?"

"Honour ripped into me at the Vineyard about her. Said some things that got me thinking and the next thing I knew, I was admitting to myself that dating Ace, just Ace, maybe wouldn't be so bad."

Colin shook his head mockingly. "If your father could see you now. Are you telling me Logan Huntzberger's maturing?"

Logan laughed. "Look, Ace is everything we look for in a girl to marry, right? She's smart, she's interesting, she's rich in her own right… She's real. Like Honour said, I know if I start something serious with her that it won't be about my money or my name. It'll be about me, that's it."

Colin took note of the absolutely serious tone of Logan's voice. "We know she's good for you," he acknowledged.

"We?"

"Finn, Steph, me… hell, half of our Yale friends know about her by now. As much as we were all about what freedom we could gather you know that what we all want is for each of us to find someone like Rory. She fits into society and she's removed enough from it to give you some semblance of reality."

Logan was surprised at Colin's assessment. "I never thought of it that way."

Colin shrugged. "We humour Finn but we all know what we want is someone who can calm him down and help him see the positive side of his destiny. Rory does that for you."

"Mates! What's with the serious chatter?" Finn asked, sliding in beside Colin having returned from hitting on a redhead at the bar.

"Logan's finally admitted he's going to ask Rory out," Colin summarized.

Finn looked over at Logan, suddenly extremely sober. "You sure about that, mate?"

"What?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, we love Rory and we love the girl with you, but are you sure you're ready for that?"

Logan looked to Colin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Finn shrugged. "Look at it this way, you've never been a one gal guy. She's only ever had that. Are you ready to give everything up for her, 'cause if you're not, drop it now and leave her be."

"Where's this overprotective streak coming from?" Logan asked in surprise and confusion. Had Rory managed to weasel further in with his friends than he'd thought? Has she already inspired such loyalty? The thought made Logan's heart warm slightly.

"Rory's special, we all know that, just like we'd all kick Colin's ass if he ever did anything to hurt Steph," Finn tried to explain.

"Hey!" Colin said indignantly. "There's nothing between me and Steph!"

Finn waved the comment away. "Not yet mate, but Steph's your Rory. Anyway, we're not talking about you and Steph, are we?"

"No," Colin said sullenly.

"Exactly. We're threatening Logan with bodily harm should anything happen to Rory."

"Bodily harm?" Logan asked, suddenly slightly afraid for his life.

"We get that she's special, but none of us want to see you hurt her. Don't screw this one up, it could be your only shot at some sort of sanity."

"You know Finn, that was pretty profound," Logan said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Finn shrugged, slipping easily back into his drunken happiness. "We want to see you both happy and it happens to be with each other. Now, redheads call and I must answer. Happy hunting, gentlemen."

Logan looked to Colin. "That was almost creepy."

"But right. Don't screw this thing up with Rory, Logan."

Logan met Colin's eyes straight on. "I don't plan on it."


	10. Stubborn Sickie

_**Side order of Finn in this one... Catherine next chapter!**_

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Hayden," Rory's assistant Lindsey greeted her as Rory stepped onto her floor.

Rory waved weakly. "Morning, Lindsey. What's on today's agenda?" Really, she felt like hell. Her nose had started to clog earlier in the week and getting up this morning had been a huge chore. She had barely stomached toast with Sophie before heading into the office. And that didn't touch on the pounding headache in her temples, nor the aches up her back and neck.

"You have a 9:00 meeting with the board of directors about client updates, lunch at 1 with Mr Huntzberger and I took the liberty of organizing the files on your desk into those to consider and those that are probably okay for a little while longer. And Miss Huntzberger wanted to talk to you at first chance."

Rory nodded as her assistant went on, wishing she'd remembered to take aspirin before leaving the house that morning. "Let Honour know I'm in and she can come talk to me. Thanks Linds."

She sat back in her desk chair, immediately reaching for her bottom drawer and the first aid kit she kept there. Aspirin was first on her list and she gulped down two pills along with two glasses of water. Then she relaxed, closing her eyes against the harsh glare of the winter sun.

"Hey, Rory? Rory? Hello?"

Rory snapped out of the stupor she was in to take in her friend. Her stomach was churning, her head pounding. She tried to open her mouth to answer Honour but felt her stomach lurch and raced for the bathroom attached to her office. Honour was close on her heels, holding Rory's hair back as she brought up everything in her stomach.

"Why are you even here," Honour asked softly, carefully lowering herself to the floor beside Rory. "You look like crap, you should be at home resting."

"Meetings today and tonnes of paperwork that I left here," Rory answered. "I can't drop everything because I'm not one hundred percent."

"You're nowhere close to fifty percent. I'm calling my driver and he's going to take you home, no questions asked."

"But—" Rory tried to protest.

"What part of no questions asked don't you understand? I'll handle the files, I can handle the meeting. Go home, sleep, get better." Honour helped Rory up and walked with her down to the lobby. A few minutes later a car pulled up and Honour loaded Rory inside, giving the driver her address and telling him to make sure she got inside all right.

When Honour made it back upstairs, she strode straight to Lindsey. "What was on Rory's schedule today?"

"Mostly paperwork, the meeting and lunch with your brother," Lindsey answered quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"Rory's sick. Take messages for anyone who calls her and I'll handle my brother."

"Yes, ma'am."

Honour rolled her eyes as she headed back into Rory's office and picked up her phone.

_"Hi, you've got Logan Huntzberger. I can't make it to the phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you. If it's Finn, you need to clear out your voicemail again!"_

Honour couldn't stop the chuckle at her brother's frustrations. Finally the beep sounded. "Logan, it's Honour. I'm cancelling on behalf of Rory. She's got a nasty flu and I sent her home. Don't worry, she should be fine in a couple of days. I'm going to go check on her after work. Bye." Honour looked down at the impeccable organization of Rory's desk and snatched up the folders. If Rory wasn't going to be able to do this work, she'd have to step up. With a sigh, she headed back into her office to hole herself up for a day of paperwork.

* * *

Rory was surprised to hear a knock at her door later no more than half an hour after Honour's driver had dropped her off. With a groan, she dragged herself off of the couch where she'd collapsed when she got in and made her way to the door. 

"Good morning, Love. God it's early."

Rory stared wide-eyed at the Australian. "Finn?"

"The one and only. Logan called, said he got a call from his sister that you were sick and since I had nothing important to do today, I figured I'd come and keep you company until Logan could. I come baring gifts of soup and coffee. Apparently it's supposed to be better than alcohol, though I don't know where Huntz is coming from."

Rory blinked. "You're here to take care of me?"

"Of course, Love. Can't leave you sick all by yourself! Who is going to save you when you collapse from exhaustion? Who is going to hunt down the remote to make sure you don't use too much energy?"

"And he sent you?"

"Colin's a workaholic and Steph couldn't get her ass down here fast enough. So Logan woke me up."

"You don't have to do this," Rory protested feebly, leaning on the wall as she felt her legs giving out. "I'm fine on my own, seriously."

Finn looked her over, for the first time since she'd ever met him completely serious. "You can barely stand up," he pointed out.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't knocked on the door," she argued back, resting more heavily on the wall. Before she could register his next action, Finn had set all of the bags he was carrying inside the door, kicked the offending object closed with his foot and hoisted Rory into his arms. He deposited her gently on the couch. Seconds later she was bundled under blankets, the remote within arms reach.

"Much better."

"Seriously, Finn, I'm fine. Go home, go back to sleep, don't worry about me." She was honestly confused as to why Finn would have woken up just to come and take care of her.

"I'm under strict orders to make sure you relax today," Finn contradicted. "I take my job very seriously."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Apparently. I think you're just simply hung over and not drunk."

"That's the most insane thing I think I've ever heard, Love. After all, I am still drunk from last night."

Rory chuckled. "I'll call Logan and tell him to lay off, but I'm fine, Finn. You don't need to give up your day to look after me."

"I'm just the morning shift, Love. I believe our young Huntzberger will be dropping by himself once he has finished all of his meetings to make sure you are still resting and focusing on getting better."

She groaned. "I don't need you guys watching over me. I'm a big girl."

"That let herself get sick," Finn replied, patting her foot where he sat. "Now, I should be able to handle the microwave, right?"

Rory nodded, finally resigning herself to Finn's company at least for a while. "But I get to pick what we watch!"

* * *

Logan recognized Rory's home number on his cell and picked it up immediately. "Hello." 

_"It's Finn, mate. She finally fell asleep."_

Logan let out a breath. "Good."

_"She was drugged but good. Those meds you sent are fantastic."_

Logan chuckled. "I should be there in about an hour. You okay by yourself?"

_"She's got me hooked on these soaps,"_ Finn said with a sigh. _"I might have to actually wake up at some ungodly hour to watch these on a regular basis."_

"Poor you. How is she?"

_"Alive enough to fill me in on all of the plots we're watching. Baffled me too. Your Ace didn't strike me as the soap opera type."_

Logan grinned. "Her guiltiest pleasure is _General__ Hospital_," he confided, "But if you ever tell her I was the one that told you that, I might kill you."

Finn laughed. _"Well, your girl drank all of the orange juice in the house so Colin's bringing some over in about ten while he's on his lunch break."_

Logan sighed. "Thanks for helping me out with this." He could almost see Finn shrugging.

_"We're her friends too. I'm surprised no one got a hold of Steph to tell her."_

"Still, thanks."

_"Sure thing, mate. Hold on, I think that's Colin at the door. Stupid boy probably broke all the speed limits getting here."_

Logan laughed. "So he drove like you," he teased. He heard Finn mumbling something about Americans driving too slow before the line went dead.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes, groaned and immediately closed them again. Apparently the aspirin she'd taken when Finn was around had worn off and she was sure the New York Philharmonic was playing in her head again. She cleared her throat to get the cobwebs out of it before calling out for Finn. 

"He went back to bed, Ace."

"Logan?" She met his chocolate gaze as he stepped into her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're taking a break," he answered as if it was obvious, sitting down on the edge of her bed and holding out a couple of pills and a glass of orange juice.

"I am going to be so sick of orange juice by the end of this," Rory groaned, accepting the offerings anyway. "What happened to Finn?"

"He went home," Logan repeated watching carefully as she swallowed the pills and gulped down the juice. He took the glass and placed it on the nightstand. "I told him I had everything under control. That office of yours is fantastic by the way."

"You're using it? Why aren't you at your own office?"

"Because someone's got to make sure you don't go back to yours."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"Honour said you looked like hell this morning when she saw you. You went into work already sick, she sent you home."

Rory pouted. She hated it when he was right. "Is that why you sent Finn this morning?"

"I'd have come myself but Mitchum was coming to inspect the paper," Logan answered, brushing her bangs off of her forehead. "I left as soon as he did. I have my phone if they really need me and your fantastic computer downstairs has allowed me access to my e-mail and our servers."

"Why do you get to work and I can't?"

"Because I'm perfectly healthy and you can barely move," Logan responded.

"I can move just fine," Rory protested, sitting up and immediately pausing. "As soon as the room stops spinning."

Logan chuckled. "I think Finn left some of that soup downstairs and he said you were able to keep it down okay. When was the last time you ate?"

Rory sighed slowly lowering herself back into her pillows. "When Finn got here," she admitted.

"You think you can keep some more down?"

"I can try."

"That's my girl." They locked eyes at the possessive.

Rory was the one to break the gaze and the silence, looking at her alarm clock. "Think I can go meet Sophie at the bus stop?"

Logan followed her gaze. "She gets back at four? We'll see. I was supposed to call her today anyway."

Rory grinned, extremely happy that Sophie and Logan had continued to talk. It had gotten to the point where Logan and Sophie had a planned conversation once a week. "She'll be happier to see you in person."

He took her hand. "So it's okay that I'm here?"

"I'm glad you're here," she admitted, loving the feeling of his thumb brushing over the back of her knuckles. "I'm just feeling a little guilty that you guys are handing everything over to other people to come take care of me. I could have called my mom."

"And she runs her own inn," Logan pointed out. "At least Finn, Colin and I have other people that can take over our jobs for us for a few hours."

"Mom's got Michele and Sookie," Rory protested.

"She's also got your dad and Kitty," Logan countered. "Adds a little bit of spice in my life, Ace, no worries."

Rory sighed, curling up. "Why on earth do you keep doing this stuff?"

"It's my turn," he said simply.

Rory knew she was stressed and irritated, but it didn't stop her from lashing out. "So this is all about obligation."

Logan was taken aback by her bitter tone. "Ace…" He reached out and felt a pang of hurt when she pulled away from the hand he rested on her shoulder. "This isn't an obligation," he swore.

"Sure."

"Rory, stop."

Her first name made her meet his eyes.

He remembered her hand still in his, her skin soft under his continually stroking thumb. "This isn't any sort of thank you for the movie night, just like I know your movie night wasn't a thank you for babysitting Sophie. I'm here because I want to be, because I want to make sure you get better and rest." His eyes begged her to believe him. He hated it when she said things like this, hated it when she compared herself to the other women he used to have in his life.

His sincerity showed in his eyes and Rory almost groaned. She hated that she really couldn't stay mad at him. She looked away, curling into a ball and closing her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "No thanks, Ace. Soup?" Her smile he could see.

"Please."

"Coming right up."


	11. The Secrets We Keep

Rory lay curled up against Logan, cuddled close against his side. He looked down at her as she watched TV, noticing the glazed look in her eyes and realizing she wasn't really paying attention to the screen at all. It was stupid, but he loved when she was too tired to care about appearances. She was much more pliant and much more likely to touch or snuggle into him like she was doing now.

They'd known each other for nine months. That was it. Just under a year ago he'd said hello to her at a fundraiser he'd sponsored and they'd gone out to coffee that Monday morning and talked more about the world than about what they were there to chat about. He'd never expected anything to come of their originally working relationship but it had blossomed into a camaraderie he had with very few people.

Six months into their friendship he had stayed by her side when her adopted daughter was rushed to the hospital. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he'd talked with Sophie for the first time. Now, at weeks end, he'd only ventured into the office for meetings trying to make complete and total sure that Rory recovered completely from her flu.

It was silly that he'd become so comfortable with the routine they'd established. It was only this night, after tonnes of begging from Rory and swearing she was back to one hundred percent – which, if he was honest, she'd probably been two days ago – that he'd called Lorelai and asked she spend the night with Sophie. Then he whisked Rory away for a home cooked meal at his place and they were now settled on his couch.

He'd been trying to find a way to tell her about Catherine since his conversation with Honour months ago. She was right. Rory deserved to know everything about him if he wanted anything substantial with her and though Honour had agreed it would take awhile for them to the point where nothing was off limits, Logan knew that telling Rory about the only girl who had broken his heart would give her immense insight.

The important revelation was that he wanted something more substantial with her. He didn't want to 'just be friends' as clichéd as it sounded. He wanted her against him like this all the time.

"Did I ever tell you about Catherine?" he asked her, staring at a pointless spot on the wall. He felt Rory shift and knew she was looking up at him.

"Catherine?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Catherine's Foundation was Honour's idea because she hated the way everything fell apart. She wanted to give kids with a terminal illness a chance to say and do everything they wanted before they passed on and to give families and friends a chance to accept that it's happening. But it's called Catherine's Foundation for a reason."

Rory had assumed that much. She'd never pressured Honour into telling her why she'd been so adamant about starting the thing in the first place, nor had Rory pushed to understand the trust it had obviously taken Honour to ask her to help get the foundation of the ground. Still, she kept silent. If there was one thing she'd learned about Logan it was that he spoke at his own pace. Questions about what he was talking about wouldn't be helpful in getting the answers.

"Catherine Miller was my best friend. We were next door neighbours and our nannies were friends so we spent a lot of time together. I would have done anything for her." He looked down at her then, but only for a moment. "We were eight years old and talking about our wedding."

Rory's eyes widened in surprise.

"When we were ten she collapsed in her backyard. We were goofing around, playing tag with Honour and Catie's brother Braeden when she just collapsed. Honour started screaming and crying and the nannies came rushing towards us. I remember being at the hospital, waiting to hear if everything was okay with Catie and trying not to cry because I was so scared."

Rory could see the fresh pain in his eyes and face, even if he wasn't looking at her. The tension in his body spoke volumes of how difficult this was for him to explain. She laced their fingers together in support and comfort and was only slightly surprised when he squeezed her fingers.

"Turned out Catie had leukemia. Braeden didn't know anything about it, but apparently the nannies knew. It had never really been a big deal. They found that Braeden was a suitable bone marrow donor and there was no question about him going through with whatever it took to keep his sister alive and get her healthy again. We were all like that, you know. Society parents aren't always the most comforting and you turn to your siblings. Its why Honour and I are so close." He glanced down to find her completely absorbed in his story, tears in her own eyes but shockingly, no pity. "A year later, after chemo and radiation she was in remission and Honour, Braeden and I figured we had nothing to worry about."

He fell silent, his internal struggle obvious in the few salty tears that dropped out of his eyes. This would be the first time he ever told a woman that wasn't related to him about Catherine's death and the havoc it had wreaked on his psyche.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Rory said softly, meaning every word even as she clung to his hand. She didn't want to put him through the torture of talking about something he obviously still tormented him. When he didn't say anything for another five minutes, she decided to share part of her own experiences with terminal illness.

"I've never had a terminally ill family member. I hadn't met anyone who was that sick until I started working with Honour on this foundation. That's where I met Sophie. She was the sweetest girl I had ever met. She battled her cancer with strength that I've only ever seen in my mother, but her parents didn't have the money to keep her treatments going, nor did they have the resources to find a suitable donor for her. Honour and I have never been picky about the kids we help, but when I presented Sophie's story to her and the rest of the board of directors, there was no question about helping her."

Rory took a deep breath. "We always needed parental consent before we did anything for Soph, but we basically took over all of the considerations for her care. Doctors consulted us first, then we took it to her parents. She was slowly getting better and better and her parents were so happy.

"They were on their way to pick up Sophie from a treatment when they were hit by a drunk driver. I had to give Sophie the news and I've never seen a child collapse in on themselves like she did. She yelled and screamed at me, telling me that it wasn't funny to lie to a dying child, especially after going through what she'd been through. I couldn't do anything but hold her close and try to reassure her that everything would be okay. I can still see the look on her face sometimes." She hadn't realized she was crying until Logan's thumb came up to brush away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Sophie became a ward of the state, which wasn't surprising. What tore me apart was that they pulled her out of the foundation. I couldn't think of anything that I could do to get her back, but I visited her in the hospital all the time. She…when her parents died, she swore there was nothing else for her. She stopped fighting and I was so mad at her for that. She kept getting worse and worse and I didn't know what to do. It was the first time in my life I felt completely helpless."

Making a mental note to thank Rory profusely for allowing him those moments to recover and for sharing part of her own story, Logan found his strength to continue Catherine's story. "When we were fifteen, we were at the same boarding school. We'd started dating, like our families figured we would, and everything was great. Then Catie started acting strange. She got really quiet and really withdrawn and started missing more and more days of school. Finally, I got fed up and went over to her house to talk to her about it."

This was the hardest part of the story. He'd refused to talk to anyone about watching Catherine deteriorate, but not only did he trust Rory Hayden, but she'd watched a girl much younger fall into the same depression. "She told me the cancer had come back and she wasn't sure if she could fight it this time. I can remember yelling at her in her bedroom for the pessimistic attitude, but Catie just took it. She didn't yell back, she didn't kick me out for being rude, she just stayed in bed and listened to me rant. When I was done, she made me lie beside her and said 'I love you, Logan, but I'm not strong enough to fight this.' It scared the hell out of me."

Rory chuckled slightly. "Sophie told me I was being selfish when I asked her why she stopped fighting. She said all she wanted was to see her parents, nothing else. All that mattered was that she was reunited with her family again. She didn't want to live in a foster home or an orphanage when they moved her to out-patient procedures, and since the state wasn't going to support her continued involvement with Catherine's Foundation, she was pretty sure that dying in the hospital was better than dying in some foster home with people that didn't care."

Logan was able to crack the smallest hint of a smile. "Knew about The System, did she?"

"We've been negotiating with the state to allow us to help out some other kids that have foster families requesting the foundation's help. Technically they're wards of the state so we have to jump through all sorts of legal hoops to get them and I had a horrible habit of ranting to Sophie when something went wrong. Still do, actually."

"That was Catherine for me. She'd just listen to me go on and on about my parents and about how I was forced to go to Yale and about how I was going to take over the family company. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to me."

It hadn't taken Rory long to piece together that he was telling her the story behind Catherine's Foundation and since Honour had once given her a brief background on why she'd wanted to start the thing in the first place, Rory wasn't surprised that Catherine had passed on as a result of her illness. Silence settled over them, one that was contemplative and surprisingly not awkward in the slightest.

"It was my mother that gave me the idea to adopt Sophie. The girl had no family left, and she already knew me because of the Foundation and because of all the time we spent together during hospital visits and treatments. She was surprised that I even suggested it. I rushed the papers through as fast as I could and then I was Sophie's legal guardian. The first thing I did was call Honour and tell her to grab all of Sophie's paperwork and send it to me so I could register her with us again. Sophie and I have been a pair ever since."

"I didn't go to school for weeks after Catie died. I couldn't make myself do it. Colin and Finn – more the former than the latter – brought me my work and fielded all of the questions from the student body, but it took me the better part of two months before I thought I could face the public again. Honour was my rock through it all. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"That's my mom. She sat with me and Sophie when things got bad and I swear she was the one that forced Sophie to promise me she wouldn't give up yet. Now Soph's been in remission for a year and a half," Rory revealed. "I'm so scared the cancer will come back and I'll lose her for good this time."

Logan was absolutely astounded by the depth of Rory's heart. She hadn't showered him with pity or sympathy and hadn't tried to comfort him any further than her hold on his hand. Instead, she revealed her own painful interaction with childhood illness and even some of her fears. Logan was suddenly struck with the feeling that she understood him, more so than anyone had in his life. And that he couldn't let that go.

"Sophie's lucky to have you," he said candidly.

"Like Catherine was lucky to have you," Rory replied. Silence settled over them again as they attempted to process everything that had just occurred. Those stories weren't ones shared with just anyone.

"I'm glad you told me," Rory said after a while. "If there's one thing I hate it's feeling helpless and that was definitely what I was feeling when you started to close off. We're friends, Logan and friends trust each other."

Logan met her crystalline gaze and held it relentlessly. "I've never told anyone about Catie. I've never trusted someone enough to tell them."

Rory had already understood the gravity of the situation. "Sophie is my closest guarded secret. My Gilmore grandparents know nothing about her. They wouldn't approve of the single motherhood thing, especially since my mother chose to do it instead of getting married when she was pregnant with me. Honour knows because she had to, my mom knows, and now you know." She couldn't look away and didn't even have the will power to try. She hadn't realized they were leaning towards each other until her nose touched his.

The first kiss was tentative, slow and gentle because Logan felt that was what Rory deserved. He wanted to talk to her first, to outline to her that telling her about Catherine had another motive, but the first taste of her lips was definitely no where near enough. He couldn't stop himself from claiming her lips again, delving his tongue into her mouth and cupping the back of her head.

She was in no way a passive participant, however. Though he didn't give her time to give him access to her mouth the second time, she fought back against his tongue, pushing herself against him as best she could. His hands roamed down her back and over her behind while hers trailed along his shoulders and down his front as he moved on top of her. He pulled back, meeting her hazy blue eyes, now a shade darker in what he assumed was arousal. There was no way she wasn't aware of his own.

"What are we doing?" he asked softly before diving in for another heated kiss. In reality, he knew exactly what was going on, knew exactly what he wanted from her. It had nothing to do with regret, sympathy or comfort. He wanted _her._ It was just that simple.

"I have no idea," Rory confessed when he pulled back again, hoping he didn't see through her lies. She knew what she wanted from him, knew what was going to happen and was not only powerless to stop it but had no desire to. "But I don't want to stop."

It was all the coaxing Logan needed to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom.

* * *

Rory woke the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of coffee. It wasn't the first time she'd woken in Logan's bed, though it was the first time it had happened and she'd been naked. She closed her eyes, allowing the night to replay in startling clarity. She could remember every word, touch and kiss between them since they started talking about Catherine. She felt the bed dip beside her and opened her eyes.

"Morning, Ace," Logan said softly, offering her a steaming cup.

Tucking the sheet under her arms she accepted the coffee and drank a huge gulp. "Morning, Logan."

They sat in silence, just looking at each other for a few moments.

"It wasn't comfort sex," he finally said, breaking the silence and the ice.

Rory couldn't help the heat that swamped her body at his admission. "It wasn't comfort sex," she agreed, her voice equally as soft as his had been.

"We've been dancing around this thing for a while," he continued.

"We have."

"Even Honour noticed."

"She asked me about it."

Silence.

"What are we doing?"

"Admitting there's undeniable attraction between us," Rory said frankly. "And that we've acted on it."

Logan took a deep breath. "I want to keep acting on it."

"Logan, I'm a girlfriend girl. You don't do commitment."

"You've heard I don't do commitment," he corrected, slightly hurt.

"You don't want to get hurt so you avoid it. I need the stability."

"You need to take risks."

"I won't risk my heart."

He almost didn't catch her words. "What?"

"What we're doing, Logan? There's more to it than just the physical. There's something else there and I'm not… I can't risk losing my heart."

"Why not? And don't throw my reputation back in my face."

He was getting angry, and she knew it. "I can't help it. It exists."

"Have I ever done anything to hurt you? In the nine months we've been friends, almost the best of friends, have I ever done anything that hurt you."

"Well, no, but being friends is different…"

"How?" he asked harshly. "How is being friends different from being in a relationship?"

"There's more to a relationship than friendship."

"Of course there is. There's attraction, there's depth, there's unconditional trust." He took her coffee cup and set it beside his on the bedside table. "I trust you unconditionally, Rory."

She gasped. "You called me Rory."

"I want to be clear. You're special. You're not 'one of the many'. You're so much more."

These were all the words Rory had been dying to hear from him. She'd been dreaming of him declaring he wanted her and only her, but dreaming it and experiencing it in real life were two different things. "I'm attracted to you, we've established that. I trust you with everything, we've proven that."

"You don't trust me with everything," he contradicted. "You don't trust me with your heart."

"You're dangerous."

"Jump."

"What?"

"Take a risk on me. You won't regret it."

"I won't?"

"You won't."

Rory was silent for a minute, thinking things over.

"Do you need to make a pro-con list?"

She rewarded him with a smile for lightening the mood. "Do not mock the pro-con lists."

"Sorry."

Silence fell again.

"Okay," she finally said.

"What?"

"I'll jump. I'll take a risk on you."

"You'll be my girlfriend?" Logan asked, his voice shaking.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Rory teased.

Logan's eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed. "I just figured it would take more persuasion."

Rory shrugged. "You jump, I jump, Jack."


	12. Exposing the News

Rory's gaze was fixated on the elaborate envelope Honour had unceremoniously slammed onto her desk not minutes earlier. The fancy stationary meant one thing, and one thing only. This was the annual Christmas party the Huntzbergers threw.

"My parents. And they demand my presence. Please tell me you'll come and be my wingman? Well, woman?"

Rory sighed. "Come on, Honour…"

"Puhleeze Rory! Logan'll be there." Honour begged, her bottom lip turned out into a pout.

Rory's heart fluttered at her new boyfriend's name but she kept her cool. It was Logan who she hoped would be calling with a personal invitation. She'd been impressed with his easy slide from her friend to her boyfriend and even more impressed that he'd been a fantastic boyfriend. It really felt like nothing had changed in their relationship, and yet everything had changed.

"Cut me some slack, Honour," Rory begged just as her cell phone chirped.

_"Your grandmother has formally requested our presence at the Huntzberger's annual Christmas ball! I got the Huntzberger's invitation and a formal one from the grandparents. Can't you get us out of this?"_

Rory sighed at her mother. "If the grandparents say we need to go we need to go, Mom." She could feel the headache building in the back of brain. "If it makes you feel better you can come with me and Honour to go shopping. We can all suffer through it together."

Honour squealed. "I knew Logan was the perfect bargaining chip!" With that she skipped out of the room.

Rory rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her ranting mother. "Mom, Mom, Mom, come on. I know you don't want to go, you know I don't want to go, we both know Grandma will have our heads if we don't go. Can't we just this once suck it up?"

Lorelai was silent in surprise. _"You're actually asking me to attend this thing?"_

Rory knew there was no way her mother was going to go without putting up a fight. "Think of it this way: there's more of a chance for us to get out of the Gilmore Christmas shindig if we go to the Huntzberger one. And I'd rather suffer through the Huntzberger one than have to play perfect family at the Gilmores'."

_"Good point. I hadn't thought about that."_

"So we can go? With minimal complaints?" Rory glanced up at her door at a soft knock on the frame, smiling brightly at her visitor.

_"I'm not guaranteeing the minimal complaints, but Chris, Kitty and I will be there. For your sanity if nothing else."_

Rory grinned wider. "You're the greatest, Mom. I have to go, I'll call you about shopping, okay?"

_"You're leaving me? Who am I going to vent to?"_

"Sookie? I'll bet she'll even make you something chocolate." Rory watched as Logan shut the door behind him and slowly approached her desk. She mouthed an apology to him.

Logan only grinned back, taking his time making his way over to her. He watched her baby blues follow his every step until he stood in front of her.

_"No she won't. She's still angry at me for the last time I ate one of the desserts without asking. Not even the threat of having to endure society will save me."_

"You won't know until you head into the kitchen, Mom."

Slowly, bracing his hands on the arms of her chair, he leaned towards her, stopping a hair from her mouth for a split second before changing routes and pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek instead.

"Now, I really have to go," Rory said her eyes drifting closed, well aware it would take very little effort on her end to kiss him as he moved down her face to her jaw, then starting up towards her ear.

_"You can't leave Mommy!"_

"Bye Mom." She snapped the phone closed and turned her head, meeting his lips with her own. Logan responded in kind, allowing her to lead the kiss, cutting it off before they got too far.

"Now that's a hello," she murmured.

"Mmm," he answered, moving back to rest on the edge of her desk. "Maybe now you won't kill me when I tell you about my parents' party?"

Rory sighed. "Trust me, between Honour and my mother, I'm very much aware of your family's little get-together."

Logan chuckled. "Then it won't be too much to ask for you to come with me?"

Rory thought about it. As much as she hoped he'd ask, they'd been generally careful to keep the change in their relationship quiet. Both were well aware that letting their dating status leak to their families and society could really only lead to questions they didn't want to answer and plans they weren't comfortable discussing.

Logan took her hand to catch her attention again. "Ace?" He'd been nervous to ask her to go as his date because they'd been quiet and he knew that even though his dad had liked her the first time they'd met, he hadn't met Rory as his girlfriend and his mother only knew her through Honour. He knew there was a chance they'd be less than receptive because Rory worked and worked hard.

"Are you sure you're ready to plan our wedding?" Rory asked softly, interlocking their fingers.

"If you're willing to come as my date, I'll hire the planner right now," he joked in response.

"There's going to be tonnes of questions," Rory continued.

"Ace, we don't have to if you're not ready," he said softly, pulling on her hand and wheeling her chair towards him.

"No, no, Logan. We've talked about this."

Logan sighed. They had gone over whether or not to spill their secret in depth and detail. Rory had made it well known that she'd love to broadcast to the world that Logan Huntzberger was her serious boyfriend, but the consequences and repercussions terrified both of them.

"Pick me up in Star's Hollow?"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," she assured him. "We'll deal with the consequences as they come."

"We've only been seriously dating three weeks, how bad can it be?" Logan reasoned.

Rory laughed out loud. "Obviously you've never met Francine Hayden."

"On the contrary I've met the woman a number of times, I don't understand what the problem is."

"That woman is relentless, Logan. We joke about them planning our wedding – assuming your parents are accepting of me – but my grandmother will actually be doing it. In fact, she'll probably have children's names picked by the end of next week."

"Ace, breathe. Consequences as they come, remember?" he tried to soothe.

Rory nodded, allowing her worries to bleed into the background of her thoughts for now. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mr Huntzberger?" she asked playfully.

Logan pulled her to stand, enjoying how easily she slipped into his arms. "Have I ever told you how happy I am you agreed to be my girlfriend?"

Rory chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're still in the honeymoon phase?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "When will you accept that this is just working?"

"When we have our first fight," Rory answered promptly.

Logan chuckled. "Did I hear you mention a shopping trip?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"I have nothing in my closet that I haven't worn to a function. And I'll have to call the nanny to make sure she can watch Sophie that night. I refuse to subject her to that," Rory said lifting a hand to her forehead.

Logan could see her making a mental note of everything she had to do before the party. "You'll get it all done," he promised. "But, I do have a present for you."

"Logan," she groaned. "I don't need anything."

He laughed. He'd never met a woman who complained about getting showered with gifts until Rory Hayden. "Well, technically I haven't bought it for you yet." He watched Rory's brow furrow in that adorable way she had as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"You ordered it?" she asked.

"Actually, I figured you could pick it out for yourself."

She sighed in frustration. "Logan, what the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckled, reaching into his back pocket to withdraw his wallet and subsequently his American Express card.

She gasped. "Logan!"

"What?" he asked innocently, going into the top drawer of her desk where she kept her purse and making sure the black card was tucked in front of her other credit cards. "God, you're purse is organized."

"What are you doing, Logan?"

"You're going to get yourself something that's going to make my jaw drop to the floor and hide you away to keep eyes off of you, okay?" He ordered softly. "And you're going to do it with my card. And before you even think about it, I'm going to get Honour to make sure you a) have the card when you go and b) use it, got it?"

"Logan, this is so unnecessary…"

"Hey, I want to," he said, replacing her purse and his own wallet. "It's the least I can do for dragging you to this."

Her finger was tracing random circles on his bicep. "You're not dragging me anywhere," she reassured him. "My grandparents have ordered me to show up anyway."

"And that makes me feel so much better," he said with a smile. "You have time for lunch?"

Rory nodded. "A quickie anyway."

Logan raised an eyebrow with a lecherous grin. "A quickie, huh Ace?"

She blushed bright crimson at the unconscious innuendo. "I can change my mind, you know."

"Not necessary, Ace. Come on, I'm down to forty five minutes before I think I have to get back to the office." He barely allowed her time to grab her coat and scarf before he pulled her to lunch.

* * *

Rory was running late and it was driving her nuts. Her alarm hadn't gone off and Sophie had let her sleep an extra half hour before coming to wake her and Honour and her mother were going to be there any minute. Rory had promised Sophie she could come and help pick out her dress after Sophie had begged and pleaded to go. Rory was pretty sure the begging had to do with a conversation her adopted daughter had had with Logan and she made a mental note to whack him when she saw him the next day. 

"Rory, Lorelai's going to be here any minute," Sophie called from the kitchen, sitting comfortably and going over the paper. Sophie had been pretty much ready to go when Rory tore down the stairs to gulp down a cup of coffee before racing back upstairs to have a shower.

"I know, I know! Are we meeting Honour?"

"And Stephanie. Who's Stephanie?"

"A friend of mine I met through Logan," Rory called back, finally stepping into the kitchen dressed, pretty and ready to go. "Decent?"

"Always. Coffee?"

"You have to ask?"

Rory had enough time to gulp down half of her third cup before Lorelai came breezing through the door, Honour close behind and Steph bringing up the rear.

"Good morning Fruit of my Loins!" Lorelai called cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Rory from behind, then moving to kiss Sophie's head.

Rory groaned. "In front of the girls, Mom?"

"Number one rule of motherhood: always embarrass your daughter at every chance," Lorelai listed, going directly to the cupboard with mugs and pouring herself a cup. She took her first gulp and sighed in relief. "Why did you have to leave my house? I miss your coffee-making abilities."

Rory chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you and Dad made sure I moved out when Honour and I started the Foundation because you didn't want me commuting all the time?"

Lorelai sighed. "Your father cannot make coffee. You'd think after marrying me he'd learn to make a proper cup, but no."

Honour had taken one of the empty seats at the kitchen table where Steph stood in the doorway. "Now what is this I hear about a certain card in your wallet?" she inquired innocently.

Rory groaned, waving Steph into the kitchen and ordering her to make herself at home like her mother and best friend had already done. "I tried to tell him not to worry about it, but—"

"Wait a second, I'm missing something," Lorelai interrupted.

Honour's mouth curved in an evil grin. "Logan left me with strict orders to make sure whatever Rory bought today she charged to his Black Card."

"He did what?!" Steph and Lorelai exclaimed at the same time.

"Gave Rory his prized Black Card," Honour repeated. "And he called me deliberately to tell me she was to spend his money today."

"Tell me he asked you to go with him," Steph begged. "Put me out of my misery."

"He asked me to go with him," Rory said easily, sipping from her coffee. "That make your life easier?"

It took a second for Steph to recover from the shock of how easy she'd said it. "He did?" Then she squealed. "Finally!"

"Hey, you just told me to tell you he asked me. You never said anything about the truth," Rory replied with a grin.

"You, Hayden, are horrible."

Sophie and Rory exchanged a grin. Sophie was the only one that knew for sure that Logan and Rory were seriously dating. "I try," Rory said. "Now, are we going shopping?"

* * *

Sophie and Rory were browsing through dresses when Rory's phone chirped. Her eyes still on the fabrics in front of her she clicked it on. "Hayden." 

_"Testing the limits of that card yet?"_

Rory couldn't stop her smile, blushing when Sophie mirrored her happy grin. Apparently she knew exactly how her face changed when Rory interacted with Logan.

"Isn't the whole point of the card that it _doesn't have_ a limit?" she replied smartly. "And I've heard about nothing but the damned card all morning. You couldn't have sworn Honour to secrecy?"

_"Where would the fun in that be? Find it yet?"_ The latter was in reference to her dress.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," she said, rolling her eyes at Sophie's face when she pulled out a black dress.

_"You know, I'll never understand how you women can shop all morning without being exhausted."_

"It's a skill and talent," Rory agreed. "But I'm working on the requisite eight cups of coffee so I think I'll be good for at least another hour."

_"Then what?"_

"Then lunch. After that it's back to the dress shopping."

_"If it makes you feel any better about the card, Colin handed his over to Steph last week when she mentioned going shopping for her dress. If I'm not mistaken, they're going together tonight."_

"And Finn?"

_"Does Finn ever bring a date to these things? He's too crazy for his parents to really try and set him up with someone else from society until he settles down_," Logan replied.

"So Steph and Colin have admitted they're better together?"

He laughed. _"Not a chance. They're very good at the game, Ace. They've been dancing around each other since probably middle school."_

Rory's jaw dropped. "Middle school? I knew it was a long time, but seriously?"

_"Seriously."_

Rory looked at the pink ruffles Sophie held out for her and shook her head adamantly. "Is there anything we can do?"

_"We've tried.'_

"Never leave the matchmaking to the guys," Rory said wisely.

_"Then I bow to your superior skills_," he quipped.

"Rory, I found your dress!" Stephanie called excitedly from across the store.

Rory rolled her eyes at Sophie, taking the eight-year-old's hand and heading to where Steph's voice had come from. "If this dress looks like Swiss cheese I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you," Rory said sweetly into the phone.

Logan just laughed. "_Steph picked one out?"_

"And every dress she has it would make your jaw drop but because it's so far from me."

_"I'll let you go then. I'll pick you up at 6:30? Then we're fashionably late and all the guests will be there."_

"Ah, distractions. You've got yourself a deal, Mac."

He chuckled like he always did the rare times she pulled out that nickname. _"See you, Ace."_

"Bye." Then she turned quickly to Sophie whispering furtively. "You and I are going into _Barnes & Noble _when we're done and I promise I will buy you whatever books you want."

Sophie grinned. "You don't have to apologize you know."

"For putting you through this? You're here to make sure I spend Logan's money, I think we can spend his money on you too."

Sophie just grinned.

"Who was on the phone?" Steph asked, shuffling through the dresses on the rack.

"Logan," Sophie piped up immediately.

"Checking up on you? God, will you two just admit you're attracted to each other already?"

Rory blushed, thankful Steph's preoccupation with the dresses. "When you and Colin can do the same thing," she answered sweetly.

Steph gasped. "Colin and I are no where near where you and Logan are, hon. Now, here's the dress I was looking at."

"Rory!" Honour squealed, "Look here! This for sure will make Logan squirm and hopefully speed up the idiot in asking you out."

Rory rolled her eyes looking at the skimpy dresses her friends had pulled out for her. "I'm not going to this party looking like I'm missing half of my dress," she admonished.

"Walk on the wild side, Ror," Honour said.

"Hey, hon?" Lorelai was standing at a rack a few feet down from the bickering girls, her eyes locked on a dress and Sophie standing wide-eyed beside her. "This is it."

Rory stood beside her mother, looking at the blue satin that there was no doubt would make Rory's eyes shine brilliantly. "Well, let's try it," Rory suggested easily, taking the dress into the dressing room. When she slid the fabric on, her heart was set on it. The blue did bring out her eyes brilliantly and the dress hugged her supple curves until the skirt flared out at her hips. The fabric brushed her knees. The v-neck wasn't her usual style, but she loved the short vee in the back that ended half way down her back.

"Come on, let's see!" Honour called.

Rolling her eyes, Rory stepped out of the dressing room.

"That's it," Stephanie said authoritatively. "You're buying that dress."

"Honour?" Rory asked.

"I agree," she answered. "I'm going to drag Steph to look for ours, you're okay?" If there was one thing Honour knew it was the tight relationship between the Lorelai's. At Rory's nod she hooked arms with Stephanie and led the blonde back out onto the floor.

Rory turned to her mom. "Look as good as you thought?"

Lorelai smiled. "Better," she promised. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I know you too well."

"See, now why couldn't we find this hours ago?" Sophie whined childishly. "How come you always find the best dresses at the end?"

"Because then it's the end," Lorelai replied childishly. "There's no point in looking further if you already have the dress you want."

Sophie rolled her eyes before turning the Gilmore-learned Bambi eyes on her adoptive mother. "Books?"

"Am I buying this dress?" she teased.

"You'd better. And I'm so taking pictures of Logan's face when he sees you."

"You won't be there," Lorelai said logically.

Sophie smiled mischievously. "I know."

"You have ins!" Lorelai gasped. "What do you know that I don't? Come on, tell, tell. I'll buy you a book…"

Sophie smirked. "Logan's already buying me a bunch of them. Rory promised I could exercise his card in _Barnes & Noble_ when we're done."

Lorelai pouted as Rory stepped back in the dressing room. "You know, that boy is ruining all of my fun."

"You'll get over it," Rory quipped through the door stepping out a few minutes later, the dress in hand. "Now, let's go pay for this. I need coffee and Sophie needs a book."

* * *

As per the Gilmore Girl's handbook on Preparing for Society Parties, Honour and Rory made the trek to Star's Hollow, this time Steph in tow. It had been a whirlwind couple of hours, but between the four of them – Lorelai included – they'd managed to get almost everything done. 

"Hey, Rory, you never mentioned whether or not you had a date," Steph said, putting the finishing touches on her make up. Rory had been ready for ten minutes, but Steph, Honour and her mother were still finishing up.

"No I didn't," Rory agreed. What she really wanted was to see the look on their faces when Logan showed up to get her in… "You're aware you have five minutes right? Even by Gilmore time?"

"I can't believe you're so calm. I mean, maybe Logan'll jump you in the hallway of his parents' place. He could be ready to admit his undying love for you and you're not nervous in the slightest," Honour teased. "I'm nervous, and these are my parents."

"Exactly, they're your parents. You know what kind of a scene they could create, just as I'm very much aware of the scene my mother will definitely make arriving half an hour late," Rory responded, locking her gaze with her mother's and sticking out her tongue.

"But I thought you were ready, Lorelai," Honour protested.

"Since my attendance has been requested by my mother, I will be taking whatever avenues I can to piss her off but good," Lorelai responded as she stood shoeless at the front of her closet, technically already dressed.

Rory sighed. "You know Mom, you almost sounded formal."

Lorelai scoffed. "Now why would I do that. Remind me why I can't wear the 'I'm with stupid' shirt? Your father will love it."

"Grandma won't," Rory answered. _And as much as I love you I want to make sure my first impression as Logan's girlfriend is an absolute brilliant one,_ she added to herself.

Suddenly, Lorelai squealed, making all three of the younger women jump. "There's a limo in our driveway! Why is there a limo in our driveway?"

Rory stood, smoothing out her dress and heading for the stairs. "Probably because we're heading to a society party and the boys wanted to arrive in style," she called back.

"He's picking you up, isn't he?" Honour yelled, Steph squealing at the prospect.

Rory could almost see all three women with their faces pressed against the glass of her mother's window watching the guys get out of the car. Upon the sound of the doorbell, she pulled open the front door. "Why hello gentlemen."

"And a good evening to you too, fair lady," Finn replied with a mock serious face as he pressed a kiss to Rory's cheek.

"Steph and Honour are upstairs with Mom putting the finishing touches on their outfits. You guys can head up if you want," she offered.

"We can wait down here," Colin responded, pressing the requisite kiss to her cheek before following Finn inside.

Logan got his first good look at Rory when Colin stepped out of his way and around his girlfriend. His breath caught at the brilliance of her blue eyes but he made sure he dragged his eyes over every inch of her body before returning it to her eyes. "Good evening, Gorgeous."

Rory smiled and stepped towards him, ignoring the heat his thorough examination had invoked and straightening his tie absently. "Good evening yourself, Handsome," she responded, her voice quiet. She rested a hand on his chest, patting his tie into place before asking, "A limo?"

Logan shrugged. "I figured this way we could get as hammered as we wanted and not have to worry about driving home later. Your parents are welcome to join us if they're ready."

Rory chuckled. "They're ready, but Mom is fighting back by showing up half an hour late. I left strict instructions with Dad to make sure she doesn't change before leaving."

Logan nodded, pulling her further out onto the porch and off to the side so he could kiss her 'hello'. "I needed that," he commented when he pulled away.

"Frazzled nerves?" Rory asked, having learned that one way Logan dealt with built up tension was to release it in a show of passion. While she found kissing him was much more productive she knew he was just as likely to throw or punch something for a release.

"I'm introducing my parents to my girlfriend tonight. Yeah, I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"You're not nervous?"

"Terrified, but we're going to do it together, so I know I have someone there with me. You jump, I jump, remember?"

"Vividly," he replied, recalling the words that had started their relationship in the first place. He lowered his mouth to hers again, this kiss slow and gentle.

Eventually, she pulled away. "I'll go hurry the girls along," she said softly.

He groaned. "You sure we can't just stay here?"

"On my front porch? When my neighbours are looking?" Sure enough, she looked over to Babette's and saw the curtains fall back into place. "This is going to be all over town before we leave."

"Gossip?" Logan asked, perching his hands on her hips and drawing his thumbs in circles.

"Competition is between her and Miss Patty," Rory responded. "Plus, the faster we get out of here the faster we leave, remember?"

Logan nodded, indulging himself in one more kiss before pulling away completely. "Go get the girls. Though I do maintain that the easiest way for us to spill about our relationship is to allow them to catch us."

Rory laughed softly. "I'll be back in five, ten max," she promised, reaching up to kiss his cheek and he realized for the first time that she was still shoeless.

"And get some shoes," he called after her as she took the stairs two at a time.

Colin looked at Logan curiously as the blond took a seat on the couch. "What was with the private chit chat?"

Logan shook his head. "None of your business, Colin," he responded promptly.

Colin raised his eyebrow at he quick answer. "It didn't seem like nothing."

"Don't read too far into it, buddy," Logan suggested with his trademark smirk.

"Read into what?" Finn questioned. "Why is there no alcohol in this house?"

"Because Mom got rid of it," Rory shot back leading the way down the stairs.

"Blasphemy!" Finn exclaimed. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"The why isn't important, it's the how that is," Rory pointed out watching Colin's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. She exchanged glances with Honour, both having known the generally modest halter that Steph had eventually decided on would look brilliant. "I believe she donated it to the Founder's Day Punch."

"Ooh," Honour said with a nod. "A worthy cause. Now can we go? I want to get through the gates of hell then back out again before I turn into a pumpkin."

Rory cocked her head at Logan. "We ready?"

"No Lorelai or Christopher?"

Rory shook her head, grabbing her coat and purse. "Half an hour, remember? Plus, we're late as it is."

"My parents won't care. Well, actually, they might care that Logan's late."

"Thank you Honour," Logan said sarcastically, placing a hand on the small of Rory's back and bringing up the rear as they all filed out to the limo.

* * *

Honour wasn't blind. She'd noticed how overly affectionate and comfortable Logan and Rory were and, if she was honest, was slightly surprised by it. Logan had given Rory his Black card with strict instructions that she use it, and now they were sitting as close as they possibly could, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were both grinning constantly. She almost squealed when Logan reached over and took Rory's hand, resting it on the thigh pressed against hers but managed to restrain herself. 

She'd been amused when Steph so smoothly brought up Rory's lack of mention of a date but was almost even more surprised at the easy way Rory deflected the question. Seeing Logan comfortable in the Gilmore-Hayden living room had made her grin madly, but there was no guarantee either of them had managed to spill their feelings. However, from the behaviour she was observing, she was pretty sure they were officially more than friends.

"How long have you been keeping your little secret?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Rory.

Rory allowed a little smile to play about her mouth as her fingers linked with Logan's. "What little secret?"

Honour rolled her eyes. "Please, you guys are so transparent. How long have you been dating my brother?"

Conversation in the limo ceased at Honour's words. Steph and Colin's attention was definitely peaked as they fixed their eyes on the blond and brunette.

Rory looked up at Logan who shrugged.

"Three weeks," he answered, frowning down at Rory playfully as if unsure.

Rory nodded. "After I got sick."

"Ha! I knew there was more behind your sudden desire to watch over a sickie," Finn exclaimed, tipsy, but not quite drunk yet.

"You helped," Logan pointed out.

Honour reached over and slapped Rory's thigh, a sting that Rory felt through her dress. "What was that for?" Rory exclaimed.

"Three weeks!? You said nothing!"

"It's not like I could slip it into conversation," Rory responded, rubbing the spot Honour had made contact with. "What was I supposed to say? Honour, we're going to have to start turning down clients. Oh, and I'm dating your brother?"

"It's better than me finding out three weeks later! Who all knows?"

"Sophie," Rory volunteered, looking up at Logan to see if he would add anyone.

"I think that's it. Unless you've told your mom."

Rory shook her head. "She's going to throttle me when she finds out tonight."

"So you are each other's dates tonight?" Steph asked, her eyes shining with excitement. "It's about time!"

"Easy for you to say, you won't have Emily Gilmore planning your wedding," Rory replied dryly.

"I can see it now," Honour said, the perfect imitation of a dreamy Emily Gilmore. "The Vineyard! And can you imagine their children? With her blue eyes and his blond hair…"

Logan chuckled as he watched Rory blush a bright red. "Okay, Honour, we get it."

"I'm surprised that's the most of your worries," Colin said honestly. "The Gilmores are nothing compared to the Huntzbergers."

Rory's gaze darted between the suddenly dark faces of Honour and Logan. "What is he talking about?"

Honour spoke up, "Logan's the heir and apparently that means there are certain responsibilities for his wife."

Rory rolled her eyes. "What is it with everyone and the getting married thing? We've been dating for three weeks, that's it."

"Do you think that matters to Hartford's Elite?" Honour shot back. "Of course it doesn't. If you're going to date a guy, you'd better be very, very prepared to marry him."

"Okay," Rory said on a sigh, turning to Logan for the answer to her next question. "So, hypothetically speaking, if we do get married, what's the problem?"

"As the Huntzberger heir, my wife should be responsible for running the household, that's it. No work, nothing other than the DAR and planning parties."

"So the bimbos you dated," Rory said trying to hide the huge weight she'd just felt settle on her shoulders.

"In theory," Logan agreed. "But they aren't half as interesting as you are and God if my parents try and set me up with another one of those trophy-wives-to-be I swear to all that's…"

"Logan!" Honour admonished sharply. "Don't you dare finish that. Now, we're here, so let's put on those famous society smiles and suffer through this together, okay?"

Reluctantly, they all piled out of the limo and stood in front of the Huntzberger mansion. Though Rory had been here before, never had the structure seemed so imposing. "Okay, nerves kicking in," she said, her voice shaking along with her knees.

Logan wrapped his arm around her slim waist to ensure she stayed upright. "Breathe. Remember, marriage pressure is stupid. Right now, we're not even considering it."

Rory nodded, her breathing starting to stabilize. "Get in, get out, right?"

"You jump, I jump."

Rory smiled. Apparently there was going to be a motto to their relationship. She looked around at the others. "To hell we go!"


	13. Love, Hate, Warning

_**WARNING: Characters, more specifically Huntzbergers, aren't written as they are in the show. This is the only warning you're getting about it. All I want to know is whether you enjoy the changes or if you hate them. I'm easy going either way, but I adamantly rule for my choice in how Elias reacts to Rory.**_

_**And... **_

_**This goes to EvenAngelsFall22, who not only read all 12 chapters, but left me absolutely fabulous reviews for them. I hope this one is up to snuff!**_

* * *

Rory was thankful the Huntzbergers were the first of their families they ran into. Her nerves were shot to hell and she had been feeling the need to get this meeting over with as soon as humanly possible.

"Mother, Dad," Logan greeted.

"Logan," Shira greeted happily. "You remember Melissa Fallon, don't you?"

Logan managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. This was exactly the matchmaking scheme Logan had been angry about in the limo. "I do, how are you?"

As was expected, Melissa acted sweet and demur when she responded with a simple 'well, and yourself'.

"Busy," Logan answered. "I'm sure you remember Lorelai Hayden?"

Melissa's gaze flicked angrily to Rory for a moment. "I do. Pleasure to see you again."

"And you," Rory answered automatically. God she hated the superficiality of society.

"Mitchum! These hooligans were into my private supply!" an elderly male voice interrupted their calm conversation, drawing all gazes to their group.

Rory couldn't see the man who had spoken, but assumed it was Logan's grandfather. Logan confirmed her hypothesis.

"Elias Huntzberger. Patriarch and my grandfather."

Rory had heard stories of the relentless Elias Huntzberger and felt her palms start to sweat. She hadn't even been formally introduced as the girlfriend to his parents. There was no buffer or good opinion on her side besides Logan's.

"I'm sure they meant nothing by it, Father," Mitchum responded, stepping around Shira to approach the elderly man.

With Mitchum out of the way, Rory could get a clear glimpse at Logan's grandfather. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Eli? What are you doing here?"

Elias' eyes locked on Rory's and brightened. "Lorelai! You don't attend these functions."

Rory's smile was genuine though an embarrassed blush had stained her cheeks. "My grandmother can be thanked for my attendance, but you are right."

"Well, come along! I believe I once promised to show you the library here."

Rory's blush intensified at the looks of the other Huntzbergers. "You did, but it can wait."

"Now or never," Elias replied. "I have a book I wanted to you take a look at."

Rory could feel the pull of a good literary conversation and valiantly resisted. "I'm sure Logan will show it to me some other time," she said, the repercussions of a statement like that completely obliterated in her embarrassment and nerves.

Elias raised an eyebrow. "He could, could he?"

Rory almost groaned and smacked herself in the head, but refrained from any outright showing of her frustration at her slip. "Or Honour."

"Honour hates the library."

"She can show me where it is."

It was Mitchum that finally got control of his voice. "You know each other?"

If it was even possible, Rory's blush intensified and she unconsciously stepped towards Logan. She could feel the tension radiating off of him, but took comfort in his presence anyway.

"We met at one of her Foundation's benefits. I'm sure you're aware she's Honour's partner," Elias answered.

"I never knew you were her grandfather, sir," Rory said in a small voice. In her surprise any manners she'd been taught had flown out the window. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, they kicked back in.

"No back tracking, Missy. It took me five formal benefits to get you to drop the 'sir', I won't work up to that again."

Rory felt a smile peeking out of the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, sir."

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry, Eli."

"Much better. Now, what are you doing here?"

"At the party?"

"In this group of people. Aren't gatherings like this times when you and my granddaughter are attached at the hip?"

"I'm here with Logan," she finally said, fixing her eyes on Elias' and not the other Huntzbergers.

"My grandson? Well, I'll be. I do hope he's been treating you right this evening."

Rory looked up at Logan, smiling softly at his still stunned expression. "Like a princess."

Elias nodded. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

Logan jumped at the harsh tone. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, but the idea that you knew my girlfriend before I did is a little surreal."

"Girlfriend?" This squeak came from Shira.

Logan's body relaxed and he pulled Rory into his side. "Three weeks," he confirmed, noticing the dark look that came over his mother's face. Quickly he grasped for a change in subject. "How did you meet Rory, Grandpa?"

"By blind luck," Elias recalled. "We were discussing a business merger the Bauers were going through and Lorelai offered her opinion. I was surprised at her intelligence, but I assume I have the business degree at Yale to thank."

Rory blushed again. "Really, it wasn't that impressive, Eli."

"No need to get modest, Lorelai. You're business skills are something to be proud of."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"The next day I was talking to Straub about this lovely young woman and he mentioned his granddaughter going through Yale business."

Rory couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She'd always adored her conversations with Eli, almost as much as she enjoyed her conversations with Logan. She was suddenly struck with how much both men were alike. "The next thing I knew I was checking the guest list of every event to see if you were on it," she recalled. "Grandmother called me the morning after you talked to Grandfather to yell at me about poor society manners."

"Where are Francine and Straub? I haven't seen them around."

"Spain or Italy, I believe, but you'd have to ask my father to make sure. Grandfather finally got some time off from court so he took Grandmother to Europe."

"Well, I'm sure Logan will be willing to let you go to come and visit the library," Elias pushed again. "I'm sure I can find the first edition Austin novels buried in the shelves."

Rory knew she was a goner. Mentioning her favourite author and first editions in the same sentence sounded like heaven. She appealed to Logan.

"Go," he urged. "I'm sure Grandfather knows the library better than I do."

Rory rolled her eyes with a smile. "I find that very hard to believe," she answered, turning her body slightly into his. "You sure?"

"Go," he repeated with a chuckle, kissing her cheek. "If you're not back by the time your parents show up I'll come and find you, okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Huntzberger," Rory answered, slipping out of his arm and linking one of hers with one of Elias'. They weren't even two steps away when Rory couldn't hold herself in any longer. "I wanted to pick your brain over the presidential candidates…"

Logan turned his attention to his still stunned parents. "Mother? Dad?"

"Girlfriend?" Shira hissed. "You have to be joking."

"Now, Shira," Mitchum began. "Passing judgement without knowing her is a little premature."

"Passing judgement? She is _not_ an appropriate Huntzberger wife, Mitchum! She's the scandal child," Shira continued, taking great care to keep her voice low.

"Her parents are married," Logan shot back. While he'd been aware his mother would most likely be less than thrilled, he hadn't been prepared for the pure venom in Shira's voice.

"She was still born out of wedlock. And she _works_ she doesn't know how to throw the proper society function."

"She seems like she can hold her own just fine, Shira," Mitchum spoke up in Rory's defence. As stunned as he'd been by the revelation that one, Logan had been dating the same girl for three weeks and two, said girl had known and had the affection of his father, this wasn't the first time he'd had the privilege of watching Rory and Logan interact.

Mitchum knew what it was like to have someone who was your equal. He'd found it in Abigail Brenner during his second year of Yale and she'd been his polar opposite. She'd hated him from day one, arguing with him over the littlest of things and condemning him for being the playboy Logan had once been.

Abigail had come from New York, working herself to the bone to get her full ride scholarship to Yale. However, he'd only found that out when she agreed to finally go to dinner with him. They'd become best friends, companions and confidantes but she hadn't been able to handle the society he came from. She couldn't handle the rumours or the gossip and eventually they had gone their separate ways. Mitchum had thrown himself into his work until he'd met Shira in a California bar.

Logan and Rory interacted like he had with Abigail. Their affection was genuine and he hadn't been stunned enough to notice that his son had kept contact with the prized Gilmore-Hayden granddaughter throughout her exchange with Elias. And it wasn't the first time he would have formally met Rory either. Logan had briefly introduced them months ago and he hadn't been able to watch them, remembering that the affection between them could have been his life.

He was brought back into the conversation by Shira's sarcastic laughter. "She's an outcast, a scandal, a lesser woman."

"A what?!" Logan exclaimed, immediately apologizing when he caught the attention of the room. "A what?" he repeated softer.

Even Mitchum was taken aback by the harsh words from his wife. "Shira, that was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? That gold-digging child has been nothing but trouble since day one. She supported Honour's crazy idea to start her own business, she helped Honour set it up, she works with our precious daughter who should have long ago been married, not travelling because of work."

"Honour loves what she does and so does Rory," Logan defended.

"She was not bred to be part of this family, Logan. I forbid this."

"I'm twenty-seven, Mother, you don't have a say anymore."

"Enough, both of you. I will not have this conversation in public like this. Logan, I just saw Christopher Hayden heading towards the bar. Shira, give her a chance. She's as much society as Melissa Fallon."

When Logan stalked off, Shira spun on her husband. "How can you support this?"

"Enough, Shira. She's a Gilmore and a Hayden, she has been brought up within our society. Is it that hard to believe that she wants more in life?"

"I will not have my son throw away this family like that!"

"This could be a phase for him," Mitchum tried to soothe, though he doubted his own words. Three weeks was a long time to have the same girl around.

Shira took a breath, putting her mask for society back in place. "I'm sure that's what it is, you're right. He'll realize she's not good enough for this family and move on to a more suitable bride."

Mitchum desperately hoped Shira was wrong.

* * *

"My grandson, Lorelai?" Elias asked as Rory ran her fingers along the dusty tomes in the Huntzberger library. 

Rory blushed and nodded. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened," she admitted.

Elias watched her for a few minutes. "You're good for him."

"That's what Honour said," Rory responded with a smile. "I don't know how that makes sense."

Elias smiled slightly at the childhood glee on Lorelai's face as she browsed the titles. If he was honest, the relationship between Logan and Lorelai surprised him. His grandson wasn't the commitment type, fighting back at the set in stone future much like Mitchum had. Lorelai, on the other hand was the plan-for-every-situation type and definitely a commitment girl.

That was part of what scared him. Elias wasn't stupid and he was proud of his ability to read those around him. Logan's feelings for Lorelai ran deep, that Elias knew and he knew that they had yet to admit it to each other. He was worried about Lorelai, yes, but he was worried about Logan too. Logan had a past, had a reputation and it had grown out of his grief for Catherine.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know about Catherine?"

Rory was taken aback by the question. "Logan told me about her."

"Everything?"

Rory stopped looking at the books and turned to face Elias straight on. "Where are you going with this?"

"The world may see me as a stubborn, traditional man, but I want what's best for my family."

Rory knit her brows. Having a conversation like this one with Elias was making her nervous. "I never doubted that."

"Most people think I'm cold, distant, but I notice things. Catherine's death tore Logan apart. I've never been one for outward signs of emotion but her death hit all of us."

"Honour started the foundation because of it," Rory said softly. "Logan told me that."

"She started the foundation because of Logan," Elias corrected gently. "Honour and Logan are close. What they know of love and family they learned mainly from each other. She hated seeing him so broken, we all did, but none of us knew how to help."

Rory fixed her gaze on the dark Huntzberger grounds. "He credits Honour with bringing him out of his funk."

Elias laughed. "Honour has a little bit of spitfire in her. They had a huge fight about how he was wasting his life and it wasn't what Catherine would have wanted." Then he went sober. "I know many people will be warning you about Logan, and warning Logan not to hurt you. I will be doing the same thing. However, I'm telling you the same goes for Logan. You have power you have yet to understand."

This surprised Rory. "I won't hurt him, Eli."

"Not purposefully, but remember, the last woman he loved died."

"We just started our relationship," Rory protested. "We're not sure how things are going to work out."

"Logan has never looked twice at a society woman. Not since Catherine." Elias wasn't sure how to explain the ways in which he'd observed Logan interact with the women that Shira wanted for him to make Lorelai understand that she was different. "You're a Gilmore and a Hayden but looking at the two of you, last names don't matter. He cares about you."

Rory smiled looking down at her hands folded in front of her. "He does. Did you know he cancelled everything for a weekend to baby-sit my adopted daughter? And he worked from my house for a week when I was sick, just to make sure I was alright?"

Elias had heard no such thing. The idea didn't surprise him. Logan didn't talk much to his family about the women he entertained, but Lorelai held a special place in Elias' heart. He truly believed she held one in Logan's as well. "Lorelai, you mean a lot to my grandson and I need you to keep in mind that adjusting to another woman, a stable, successful, caring woman, may be more difficult than you anticipate. Be patient with him, work with him, but don't push him."

Before Rory could respond, a knock sounded at the door and Logan poked his head in. "Ace, your parents are here."

She nodded, heading towards the door and Logan. She stopped before she headed out, her hand on the doorknob and the other encased in Logan's. "Eli?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"I promise."

Elias grinned to himself, understanding she was promising him everything he could want for his grandson. Logan has found his partner and equal, the woman that would do whatever it took for him. She was promising not to hurt him to the best of her ability. She was promising to take care of him and watch over him. She was promising to care and keep him close. She was promising not to leave.

And Elias couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

"You and my grandfather?" Logan asked in a low voice as they weaved through the people in the room. 

Rory blushed. "I didn't know he was your grandfather. He never told me his last name."

"You won over the biggest critic in the Huntzberger family without batting an eyelash."

"I didn't know he was part of your family," Rory said in exasperation. "Now where are my parents? And don't think you're off the hook either, mister. I expect a full recount of your parents' reactions."

"You don't want that, Ace."

"If you get to see the expressions on my family's faces, I get to at least hear about yours," she bargained.

Logan, however, was adamant. "No, Rory." He cursed himself when he felt the smoothness of her gait hitch.

"That bad?' she whispered, suddenly insecure. "Should you even be meeting my parents as my boyfriend?"

Logan sighed. "My father defended you, my mother hates you."

Her body stiffened beside him and he changed their course to the patio. He needed a minute with her, to soothe both of them. He was surprised when Rory stepped away from him immediately after the door closed. "Ace, don't."

"Is this where we end it? I mean, we knew your mother wasn't going to be happy but to hate me Logan?"

He grasped her hands, holding tighter when she tried to pull them away. "I'm not breaking up with you," he said, his voice full of conviction and honesty. "Not over my mother."

"She hates me, Logan," Rory said softly.

"Hating you is like hating Thumper." The comment was designed to lighten the mood.

"Your mother hates Thumper?"

"She never was the Disney type," he admitted, thankful it got a laugh out of her. "You can't let what my mother says get to you. As of right now you've won over every important person in my family and the ones with the most influence and pull. _That's_ what matters, not my superficial mother."

Rory sighed. "I'll never understand how you can't be close with your family," she admitted. "It doesn't make any logical sense."

"Ace, I spent my years in boarding schools. I barely know who my parents are," Logan tried to explain. "I was brought up mainly by a nanny and it's only been in the last couple of years that my father has even thought to see me as his son."

"Still…"

Logan smiled down at her. "We aren't all as lucky as you," he said. "Colin and Steph will tell you the same thing. Colin had a new step-mother every month."

Rory's eyes widened. "Every month!?"

"Finn is the closest one to his parents," Logan revealed. "Well, besides you."

"Of course."

He allowed his body to relax when she allowed him to press a kiss to her forehead. "So we're okay?"

Rory's smile was small, but genuine. "We're okay."

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

Rory shrugged. "It's a little bit to get used to," she said honestly. "I mean, I always knew society was brutal, but hates me?"

Logan chuckled, pulling her to his body and holding her head gently against his shoulder. "Ignore my mother," he advised. "Now, I'm sure Lorelai's going crazy without you in there."

"She's got my dad," Rory murmured, not quite ready to let him go just yet.

Logan grinned, his hand drifting down her back to settle with it's mate at her waist. "Uh huh," he said, sure there was more to the story than allowing her father to handle her mother.

"And I'm comfy," she finally admitted. "You smell good."

"And if your mother catches us here she's going to go ballistic because she didn't know before,' he pointed out calmly. "Come on."

* * *

"Mini-Me, thank God! I thought you'd already found some young rich boy to whisk you away for the evening," Lorelai exclaimed upon seeing Rory. 

Rory grinned. "I did. Mom, you remember Logan?"

"He brought you to the hospital, I remember," Lorelai responded. Then she narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter. "What are you not telling me?"

Rory smiled as Logan wrapped an arm snugly around her waist. "Mom, meet my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger."

Lorelai squealed. "Boyfriend? Does Honour know? He so picked you up at the house! And I didn't know! Not, I didn't know he picked you up, I didn't know you were dating! I was upstairs! You are a horrible daughter."

Rory laughed, used to following her mother's strange ways of conversation. "Yes, he picked us up, that's why the limo was in the driveway, yes, Honour knows, they interrogated us on the way here, and no one knew until tonight," she replied.

"Well, its about time! Honestly! Honour was starting to freak out."

Christopher approached, handing Lorelai a drink before turning to his daughter. "Rory," he exclaimed, pulling his daughter into a hug. "Logan, I shouldn't be surprised you're here."

"Good evening, sir," Logan replied, holding out his hand for Christopher to shake.

"Chris is fine. And shouldn't I be the one all flustered? You are a Huntzberger after all."

Rory groaned. "Dad, stop it! You hate it when people point out you're a Hayden,": she defended. "And plus, meeting the parents of your girlfriend will always put people on edge."

Christopher's eyebrow raised as he took in Logan. "Boyfriend, that does change things."

"Don't harass him, Dad, that's not nice," Rory admonished. "We've dealt with enough tonight."

"You've met the Huntzbergers, I assume?" Lorelai asked knowing the torture society could be. "I believe your grandmother mentioned something about Huntzberger Junior and someone named Fallon?"

Logan groaned. "I knew there was a reason my mother was so angry at me."

"Well, we're the least of your worries," Lorelai pointed out. "When the grandparents get a hold of this relationship they're going to start asking for children's names."

"I think we're both hoping to avoid that as much as possible. We were just going to head to the bar to find Finn," Rory said, looking up to Logan to tell him to just work with her. "If you have problems come find us. Apparently there's forty three ways out of here."

"You're on," Lorelai said with a smile. "I'll see you at home later?"

"I'll let you know," Rory promised. She hugged her mother. "I'll bring Sophie down Christmas Day, as usual?"

"Eh, call me," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "Now run before my parents show up."

"We're gone," Rory promised, pulling Logan away.


	14. The Real Definition of Family

_**In celebration of a completed though not edited chapter 18, I give you chapter 14. 15 will be up when I decide what to do with 19 so I think I need to ask for a bit of patience.**_

_**The idea that I have 173 reviews blows my mind. Seriously. I'm used to having to establish myself in a certain fandom before getting the feedback I am. I have never had this enthusiastic a response in a forum where I've just begun writing. You guys are beyond spectacular, though a special shout out, again, goes to EvenAngelsFall22, who found out how Sophie was linked to the Rory/Logan relationship. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others, my dear!**_

_**Now, enjoy this. It's a little bit of worry and a lot of fluff to celebrate the holidays!**_

* * *

The afternoon of Christmas Day found Rory and Sophie in Stars Hollow. While Sophie, Kitty and Christopher goofed around in the snow, Lorelai and Rory got the chance to catch up.

"So tell me about you and Logan."

Rory groaned. "Must you live vicariously through me?"

"Of course," Lorelai responded. "What's he doing for Christmas?"

"Apparently he and Honour have an obligatory brunch with the family before he's free. I think he and his friends have an annual Christmas dinner, just the four of them."

Lorelai nodded. "And Honour's still coming down, right? I haven't had a chance to really talk with her in _ages_."

"You just want to grill her for stories on Logan," Rory accused with a smirk. "But yes, she should be calling any minute to say she's on her way."

"Well the grilling is a must, simply because of her brother, but I seriously haven't seen or talked to her in a while," Lorelai responded. "I'm glad you and Logan are still good."

Rory smiled. "We are," she acknowledged. "We're better than good."

Lorelai mirrored her daughter's grin. "I'm glad you're happy, sweets. Now, what did he get you for Christmas?"

Rory laughed. "I actually don't know. We haven't decided when to exchange gifts yet." Before she could elaborate more, her cell phone started ringing and she recognized the number for Honour's cell phone. "This is Honour, I'll be right back."

The brunette stepped onto the front porch, flipping the phone opened with a grin. "Gilmore-Hayden House of Happy Elves, Merry Christmas."

_"Oh thank God, Rory!"_

Rory knit her brows. "It's my cell phone, Honour, who else is going to pick up?"

_"Sophie has, on occasion and so does your mother… That's not the point. Have you seen Logan?"_

Now Rory was really confused. "Two days ago."

Honour groaned. _"He had words with Mother at brunch today and stormed out. He's not answering his phone and his car's gone… no one has any idea where he could have gone."_

Rory felt panic settle in her stomach. While Logan racing off after a confrontation with his mother was not surprising, the idea that he hadn't told anyone where he was going or think to answer his phone for Honour was. Still, she breathed in deep, focusing on her friend. "Okay, I'll call Colin, Finn and Steph and make sure they call either one of us if he ends up with them then I'll try him myself, okay?"

_"I don't know where he is and he's angry and you know how he gets when he's angry and I'm not sure what to do, I mean I'm stilly at my parents' place and I know we always have plans for Christmas, but he's Logan and he's my brother and I need to find him—"_

"Honour stop!" Rory exclaimed, surprised with how level-headed she was upon finding out her boyfriend was missing. "We're going to find him, but in order for me to be of any use in that department, I need to get off the phone with you. I promise I'll call you right back, okay?"

_"Okay,"_ Honour said weakly.

Rory sighed. "Go distract your parents or something," she suggested. "I'll let you know as soon as I've finished all my calls."

_"Okay,"_ Honour repeated.

"I'm hanging up now," Rory warned.

_"Okay."_

Rory felt bad when she pressed the end button on her cell, but pushed the feelings to the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to find Logan. Her first call, unsurpringly, was to Logan himself, on his cell and home phone. Both times she left messages. Then she moved on to his friends. Colin was the only one to pick up.

_"McCrae."_

"On an average day I'd argue with you about the formality of that greeting on Christmas, but Honour called me and said she couldn't find Logan," Rory spouted, all in one breath.

_"Whoa, Rory?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas, have you seen Logan?"

_"We're not due to get together for another hour."_

"That's a 'no'?"

_"I haven't seen him."_

"Talked to him?" Rory asked hopefully.

_"Nope. Is something wrong?"_

"Honour said he left in a huff. She's worried."

_"Call his cell."_

"We both have," Rory replied. "I even left a message on his home phone."

_"He didn't pick up? He always picks up his cell."_

"That's what I thought, but Honour and I have been calling and he hasn't picked up."

_"I'll try and get back to you okay, hang on."_

Lorelai stepped onto the patio as Colin put Rory on hold. "Everything okay, sweets?"

Rory shrugged and shook her head. "Honour's freaking out because Logan's missing."

"Missing?" Lorelai asked, immediately concerned.

"Long story short he had words with his mom and stormed out. Honour hasn't seen or heard from him since," Rory explained.

"You worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. I've known him a year and it's been a year of seeing him constantly. By this point I should hope I have some understanding of how he works."

"And this isn't good?" Lorelai didn't have the same insight her daughter did and forfeited to her.

"Logan and his parents don't get along. Heck, Honour and the Huntzbergers don't get a long but Honour tolerates them because they don't question the choices she's made. His mother hates me and his father only tolerates me. It's a huge issue with Logan."

"You think they talked about you?"

"Honour said he had words with his mother, so I can only assume it's about me. If it was his father it would be a totally different ball of wax and probably a lot easier to deal with." Then Colin clicked on again.

_"Rory?"_

"I'm still here."

_"He didn't pick up for me either."_

Rory sighed. "Okay. Can you keep trying to get a hold of Finn and Steph? I'll call you if I hear anything."

_"Okay."_

Rory turned worried blue eyes to those of her mother. "I don't know what to do. He's not picking up his cell phone and he's not picking up at home. I have no idea where he could be."

"Breathe," Lorelai advised. "Try the cell phone again."

Rory obediently dialled the number.

_"What?!"_

Rory physically stumbled back from the fire in Logan's tone. "Merry Christmas," she tried tentatively.

There was silence for a moment. _"Ace?"_

To Rory's ears, his voice had changed almost completely. "Hey."

_"Hey."_

Rory worried her bottom lip in between her teeth. "You had words with your mom?"

Logan groaned. _"Why does Honour have such a big mouth? So now what, you're babysitting me?"_

Rory took the bitter tone in stride. "She said you just left. She was worried. All she said was that you had words with your mother."

_"She's got a big mouth."_

Rory took in a deep breath. "Do I need to leave you alone? I mean, I know I don't usually and usually I push and push until you spill your guts but quite frankly right now you're a little terrifying to talk to even on the phone which makes me feel sorry for the people around you because they must be so scared and if you get yourself killed I'm going to be so incredibly mad at you—"

_"Whoa, Rory, slow down."_

She heard him chuckle slightly as he spoke and allowed a little bit of relief to wash over her. "She was worried and called me so I got worried," she told him softly. "No babysitting."

_"It was nothing, Ace. Don't worry about it."_

Rory sighed, looking down at the snow-covered porch. She knew it was something, he wouldn't have left if it wasn't. He'd been so good at sharing, so good at talking to her about things that bothered him. She wanted to scream at him for closing off so suddenly. "I just…"

_"I know."_

And she was struck with the sudden realization that he did understand. It was an odd revelation to come to at that particular time, but she realized that he knew she only wanted to help, that she had helped in the past and yet this he felt was something he had to do on his own. She managed a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. "You'd tell me?"

_"If I understood what just happened, you'd know, Ace."_

She was placated for now. "Merry Christmas," she tried again, much stronger and slightly happier.

_"Merry Christmas_," he replied, voice warmer.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "D'you want to come here?"

_"Sorry?"_

"Do you want to come here?" she repeated. "I'm in Stars Hollow with my parents. We were just about to start opening presents when Honour called."

_"It's your family, Ace, I couldn't step in on that."_

"You wouldn't be," she reassured him, both out of a need to see him alive and the knowledge that her crazy family and crazy town would probably do wonders on his dampened spirit. "Honour usually comes down for dinner anyway."

He was silent for a moment. _"I do have something for you."_

The smile that blossomed over Rory's face was huge and genuine. "Really? I have something for you too."

_"Well how about that?"_

She chewed her lip again. "So you'll come?" She'd meant for the question to be casual and winced when it came out much more hopeful than she'd intended.

He chuckled_. "Now?"_

"I'd feel better if I could see you," she admitted. "Honour's got me good and spooked."

_"I'm okay_," he tried to reassure her.

"You're angry," she countered softly, not an accusation but a statement of fact.

_"Yeah, I'm angry,"_ he acknowledged_, "But I'm not going to have this conversation with you while I'm angry. Can I get directions?"_

Rory quickly rattled off directions including exits and turns, not bothering to try and remember the back routes so he wasn't seen in town.

_"I'll be there soon then,"_ he promised. "_I left Hartford ten minutes ago."_

It gave her a better understanding of where he was and she took comfort in the fact that she didn't have to ask. "Good."

_"I'll see you in a bit."_

"Don't hang up."

_"Ace, I'm fine. I can't stay on the phone and drive or I could die."_

She gave him credit for that. "I should probably call Honour back anyway and let her know I've found you. She's going to be so mad at you when she shows up tonight."

_"But that will give me more than enough of a buffer with your family plus Sophie. I can probably forestall the inevitable yelling match at least a couple of hours."_

Rory chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Honour's been around my family enough to learn that appearances don't matter to my family. She'll make a scene if she thinks it's necessary."

_"You make a very good point. Okay, I'm really hanging up now. I promise I won't do something stupid."_

Rory smiled slightly. "So long as you promise."

_"I promise."_

"Okay."

There was a pause. _"I miss you too."_

After she closed the phone at the sound of the dial tone and stared at it for a few minutes. It bothered her that something could set him off so completely that he'd leave the house like that. Honour had been nice enough to mention it had to so with his mother. As a result, Rory knew it had to do with his choice of lifestyle involving the fairer sex. Thus, Rory assumed it was his mother's disapproval of her coming through, she was just unsure as to how it was manifesting itself.

She flipped open her phone and hit three on her speed dial.

_"You found him?"_

"I did," Rory answered, keeping her responses simple.

_"He's okay? He's not dead? He hasn't killed anyone? I'm going to throttle him when I get my hands on him."_

Rory chuckled. "He's fine, Honour and he hasn't killed anyone. In fact, he's on his way here."

_"Here?"_

"Yeah, Honour. Stars Hollow."

_"Why is he on his way to Stars Hollow?"_

"Because I asked him to come."

_"To Stars Hollow?"_

"Yes."

_"You asked him to come down to Stars Hollow."_

"Yes."

_"And he's on his way now."_

"Yes."

_"And he's okay."_

"Other than angry, yes."

_"And he didn't call me? He didn't call anyone to say he was okay?"_

"No."

_"He's dead."_

"I'd rather you not kill him."

_"I'll be down for dinner."_

"Okay."

_"See you."_

"Bye."

Rory shook her head as she searched through her phone book for Colin's number before hitting send and relaying the message to Logan's friend. Once that was done she sat down on the front step, dropping her head in her hands. This was getting too dramatic for her, she was starting to freak out.

"Everything okay?"

Rory looked up at her mother with a small smile. "Yeah. You're okay with an extra one for dinner, right?"

"Honour hasn't been an extra place in years."

"Not Honour," Rory responded with a shake of her head.

"Not Honour?"

"That whole panic attack? Apparently Christmas at the Huntzbergers fell apart pretty quickly. Logan stormed out and Honour didn't know where he went."

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "Logan's joining us."

"It's okay, right? I mean, it sounds like it's okay to him and Colin said it was okay…"

"Rory, what's going on?" Lorelai knew her daughter better than anyone in the world and though she hadn't launched into full rambling mode, Lorelai could sense it coming. Rory rambled most when she was nervous or when she had something to hide.

Rory shrugged. "I don't think I ever really realized how lucky I was… you know, to have the family we do."

Lorelai nodded. "Did he tell you why he was so upset?"

"He didn't have to. By this point, I can tell by the parent what happened."

"So what happened?" Lorelai prodded.

"He talked to his mom."

"Which means?"

"It was about me."

"Ah, the hating Thumper."

And the dam burst. "Why does she hate Thumper? I don't understand. I've never done anything wrong. I went to Yale, I come from the Gilmores _and_ the Haydens. I'm more society than half of the women she's been pushing on Logan for years. Why doesn't she like me?"

Lorelai felt her heart crack. Rory was her little girl, her first baby, her best friend. Lorelai had escaped the world of Hartford society to get away from the hell that was her parents' world and Rory had allowed herself to get sucked back into it. Sure, Lorelai was well aware Rory played in the world much better than she did, but sometimes Lorelai wished Rory had been brought up in the harsh cold that Hartford inevitably consisted of. "Why does it matter?"

"Because she's his mom."

"And I'm sure he's explained exactly what he thinks of his mother, hon. You weren't brought up in that world. You don't know how cruel that world can truly be and how hard it is to fight against it. What matters is that he wants you. Not what his mother or father think, but what _he_ thinks."

And in true cliché, romance movie fashion, Logan's car rolled into the driveway and stopped. When he stepped out, she could see the rigid posture of his shoulders, feel the tension radiating off his shoulders. But when his eyes met hers she felt the world melt away for an instant, leaving her with a rush of warmth and the knowledge that being here settled him just that bit.

She hadn't realized she was moving until her arms wrapped around his neck and her body impacted his. "I'm glad you're okay."

Logan's arms had wrapped automatically around her waist, holding her warmth close. "I promised I was fine."

"Seeing is believing. Now come on, you have to see the coolest tree in the world. I'll tell you all the stories about the ornaments and even point out the few that Honour made with Kitty and Sophie last year."

Logan grinned as he followed his girlfriend into her childhood home. Maybe this Christmas could be salvaged after all.

* * *

Logan had kept Rory's gift back. He wanted to give it to her when it was just the two of them and he hadn't had the chance to sweep her away just yet. Between the hell Honour had given him for just disappearing and Kitty and Sophie high on sugar, not only had Logan been overwhelmed with the obvious love and caring in the house, Rory had been everywhere and anywhere. Logan had been pleasantly surprised by his love of the family chaos throughout the house. 

But now that Sophie and Kitty were asleep in Kitty's room, Honour and Lorelai were making up the beds in the spare bedrooms, and Christopher had been left to clean up the living room after Honour's gift extravaganza, Logan knew Rory had a minute to spare for him. He found her outside with her requisite cup of coffee all bundled up.

"You really love the snow, don't you?"

Rory glanced up at him, her face completely content. "Just reflecting and the house gets a little crazy."

"Even with everyone asleep?" he asked, taking the seat beside her on the bench.

"It's quiet now, while everyone gets set up, but we still have to watch all the Christmas classics without the kids so we can mock them and Honour and I usually have our own little gift exchange because we've been friends for so long…"

Logan grinned. He'd just given her the perfect opening. "Speaking of exchanging Christmas gifts." He held out the long, thin, wrapped box he'd tucked securely in the inside pocket of his jacket. He'd taken it with him to his parents with the intention of popping by Rory's home the next morning after waking up from his inevitable hangover. _This_, he thought, _is so much better._

Rory took the box delicately, her other hand still holding her coffee. "Logan, you didn't have to."

He let his grin soften to a smile, then slip into a smirk. "I did, and you know it." At the glare she sent him he kissed her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I wanted to. Merry Christmas."

She handed him her coffee with a warning to keep it safe before delicately untying the bow and pulling the paper off. The box underneath was black velvet and she grinned. "I was expecting it to be blue."

He shook his head with a smile. "No offence, Ace, but finding something that screams 'Rory' at Tiffany's is next to impossible." That was the excuse he was going to use, or, well, was going to try and use until she raised an eyebrow at him and he knew that she wasn't going to take his excuses.

"Every girl loves Tiffany's."

"I'll keep it in mind," Logan promised. "You're not like the others, and getting you something from Tiffany's would make you like other women I've been with."

Rory flipped open the lid and gasped. It may not have been a Tiffany's diamond, but a) Rory knew that any diamond from Logan was bound to be real and flawless and b) it was gorgeous. "Logan," she breathed. "This is…"

If she was going to look like that every single time he gave her something, he'd do it more often. "Your Christmas present," he finished for her.

"Its beautiful."

The simple, single diamond on a white gold chain had caught Logan's eye even before Rory had shown up at his door with the idea for a movie night. He'd known it was for Rory, but never had a reason to give it to her. Christmas was the perfect occasion. "You like it?"

She looked up at him with a smile that could power a country. "I love it."

Logan was surprised she didn't argue with him over the price or necessity of the gift. "Good."

"But…"

"Ace," he groaned.

"It's beautiful, Logan, it really is, but my gift for you is nowhere close to this and I really—"

"Rory, no. That necklace is yours. I'm sure that whatever you have for me is perfect." Here was the protest he'd been expecting. Logan had wanted something that spoke of Rory, that catered to her tastes. Those tastes were more simplistic, not because they had to be, but because that wasn't the way Logan knew Rory had been raised.

Setting her coffee to the side, he took the box from her, removing the necklace and unclasping it. "C'mon, Ace."

Her lips curled in a smile as she turned, lifting up the hair she'd left long that day. She felt his fingers brush against her skin, moving the back of her coat out of the way so he could re-attach the clasp. His hands drifted to her shoulders once the metal rested against her skin and Rory felt the usual heat of his touch swamp her system. A shiver shook through her system as he pressed a kiss just behind her ear.

"Logan, my family's inside," she murmured, no longer aware of the freezing cold around the outside, even as she turned with the pressure of his hands.

He undid her coat swiftly, parting it and holding his hands on her hips. He looked her from head to waist, taking in the way the diamond glinted against her porcelain skin. Kissing her softly he pulled back, his smile now that of a child. "Now where's mine?"

It took Rory a minute to understand what she was talking about, but she laughed when she did. "Come on, it's inside."

Logan followed her into the house and then to her room and couldn't stop himself from commenting. "You know, maybe this present is better given when we're not under your parents' roof?"

It got a laugh out of Rory. "We won't be doing that under my parents' roof," Rory swore, "And especially not with both Kitty and Sophie here. But your present is in here. I'll have you know it took me forever to find you something. You're an impossible man to shop for, Huntzberger."

It took Logan substantially less time to take the festive Christmas paper off of the rectangular object and even for the man who could have conceivably anything he wanted, this took the cake. "Where on earth did you find this?"

Rory blushed. It had taken her weeks and weeks of debate and conversations with Honour to figure out what to get him for Christmas. Eventually, the book she'd finally decided on had been a complete fluke sighting. She'd been in one of her favourite old bookstores, a little hole in the wall in SoHo when she'd come across it and remembered that one of the big debates between Sophie and Logan had involved Charles Dickens. The first edition _Tale of Two Cities_ had all but jumped out at her. "My bookstore."

He raised an eyebrow, his fingers tracing over the title and author on the leather-bound cover. "_Your_ bookstore?"

Rory smiled as she stood in front of him, the book the only object separating them. "It's a little place in SoHo I stumbled across. You wouldn't know about it if you weren't looking for it. It's sandwiched in between to of the hipper stores."

"I love Dickens."

She blushed. "I know you love Dickens. You and Sophie have the same taste in literature."

"Ace, this is… wow."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it. This tops my gift for sure." Before Rory could protest to his comment, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ace."


	15. Back Stabbed

_**Because I'm doing so well with the chapter writing (almost done 19) and I'm going to continue to stay 4 chapters ahead of myself, here's 15. I still say 17 is by far my favourite chapter though!**_

* * *

Rory's fingers looped and twisted in the chain at her neck, absently flipping the single gorgeous diamond around in the process. Her eyes were focused on a random spot, her mind quite obviously elsewhere and oblivious to anything and everything around her as she waited for Logan to show up for their impromptu lunch. She'd been surprised but delighted at his call and his cheerful idea that they get lunch today. It would give her eyes a break from her computer screen. 

"Hey, Ace, sorry I'm late," he greeted her in exhaustion, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her temple.

She smiled, letting go of the Christmas present he'd surprised her with. "No problem, I'm in no hurry."

"Honour mentioned something about things slowing down. Everything's okay though, right?" he asked.

Rory allowed him a few more minutes of reprieve before questioning him over his change in demeanour. "Everything's fine. I think we've always had these times, the ups and then the downs. It happens. So what's going on with you?"

"Classic boring question, Ace."

"Classic evasion of said boring question, Mac." She was glad to see a smile break over his face, even if it was small.

Logan sighed. "I have to go to London."

She tried not to let herself feel depressed at the information. After all, business was business and she travelled all the time. "England?"

He shot her a teasing grin. "Do you know of any other London?"

God she loved this game. "Ontario," she responded smartly.

"Canada?" he asked confusion.

"Been brushing up on your geography?" she teased.

Logan groaned. "Ace, I'm trying to be serious here."

She knew he was. "For how long?"

"A week, at least."

She tried not to let herself get upset. It wasn't that she couldn't live without him, it was more she was too used to seeing him everyday to allow herself to go cold turkey. "At least?"

"You never know with my father," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sometimes things can get out of hand."

_This is stupid_, Rory told herself, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay?" Logan knew it wasn't okay, could see it in her eyes. She was trying to be strong, trying to keep a brave face. He wasn't too happy with the idea that he'd be an ocean away from her, even for a week. When his father had called to say he was going to London, Logan had almost flipped his lid. However, not only had his father's tone brooked no room for argument, but it wouldn't be the first time they were separated for that long. Sure, it would be the first time since their relationship status changed, but they'd both been on business trips before.

"Okay," Rory reaffirmed. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her mind reeling, but she grabbed hold of her emotions and shoved them in a box. She was being stupid. They were six months into the relationship, not a year. "It's just a week, right?"

"It could be just a week."

She ignored the gentle correction. "We've been apart for a week before, I think I'll be able to live. Why do you have to go?"

"Business. Dad's been pushing me to go on more and more trips because of the whole heir thing. Apparently this is meeting our international heads."

"Sound fantastic," she said sarcastically. Both of them hated playing to society.

"I'm over the moon about it, really," he responded before turning to the approaching waiter. Logan watched as Rory placed her order, noticing the tension in her shoulders and wishing he could find some way to make it disappear. Then it hit him. "Come with me."

Rory's gaze shot to his, her attention successfully diverted from her absent-minded people watching. "What?"

"Come to London with me. There's a huge thing at the end of the week, come with me. Come save me from the boredom!"

Rory laughed. "I can't, Logan!"

"Why not! Honour can take over for a week. You could see London!"

Rory was still grinning, her heart speeding up at his need to convince her. "And what about Sophie? You know, the cute little eight-year-old you spent a weekend with in the Vineyard?"

"What about her?" Logan asked. "Bring her too."

"Sophie's got school, Logan," she reminded him.

"She can miss a week."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "It's not a matter of whether she can or not, Logan."

"It's London, Ace, how often is she going to get the chance to see London?"

"She won't miss school," Rory said with a laugh. "We can't just pack up and go to London for a week."

In a twisted way, the regret in her voice warmed his heart. "I wish you could come."

"You'll be back before you know it. And its not like we won't be able to talk on the phone or via e-mail."

He sighed, taking her hand across the table. "I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with this one. I mean, we've both done this before, we've both gone on trips before..."

"And I've been gone since we've started our relationship…" Rory agreed, also slightly unsure as to why an uncomfortable feeling had settled in her stomach.

He sighed, though smiled tightly. "Let's just enjoy lunch, okay?"

Her smile was as tight as his. "Let's just enjoy lunch."

* * *

_I am never letting my father talk me into this stuff ever again,_ Logan thought to himself as he looked around the large banquet hall on Friday night during the gala. He adjusted his bow tie, horribly uncomfortable in the tux he'd been forced into. He sat at the table alone, after dinner and during the dancing, counting down the hour and a half he had before he could leave. 

"Thank God, I thought I was going to be all alone tonight!"

Logan looked at the blond that approached and couldn't stop the grin stretching over his face. "Amber Martin what on earth are you doing here?"

Logan had met Amber at another one of the stuffy parties his father and the company had thrown ages ago and they'd immediately bonded, both pushed into the family newspaper business without much choice. Amber had accepted it and moved into the role without much effort. Logan, on the other hand, resisted that acceptance.

"I'm here with dear old Dad. I'm assuming that's what brings you to this cheery country?"

"That would be the reason I'm invading your home country," Logan shot back.

"And dateless, that's a surprise."

"My date couldn't make it."

"And you didn't find another one?"

"I don't think she'd be to happy with that."

Then it all clicked and Amber squealed smacking his shoulder as she stood beside him. "You have a girlfriend! You! I think I've just stepped into the Twilight Zone."

Logan chuckled at Amber's enthusiasm. "I do. I tried to convince her to come."

"And?"

"She couldn't," Logan said, his tone telling his companion it was probably obvious.

Amber laughed. "I noticed."

"She's working all this week and her adoptive daughter has school…"

"She's raising a kid?" Amber asked, absently waving to the dance floor.

Logan stood and nodded, putting a hand on the small of Amber's back as they made their way to the dance floor. He groaned as the cameras started going off and subconsciously placed a little more space between him and his companion. "Sophie's eight."

"Wow. And she works too? That's a skill."

"She's good at juggling it all," Logan praised. "I met her at one of Honour's things."

"Ah, the infamous charity. I have yet to be able to make it to one of the benefits."

Logan grinned down at her, replacing his hands in the tux pockets. "I have it on good authority the events you want to attend aren't the formal ones, but the little casual ones they throw for the kids and their families. Apparently, according to Sophie, those are much more fun than the stuffy business parties."

"You know a lot about Catherine's Foundation."

"Between Rory and Honour, I should," Logan acknowledged.

"I take it Rory's the girlfriend?"

Logan nodded, his face breaking out into a small smile. "Rory's the girlfriend."

"How long?"

Amber's question made Logan smile even more. "Six months."

Amber stepped back, shock plainly written over her face. "Are you serious? You, Logan Huntzberger, self-proclaimed bachelor for life, have been dating one girl for half a year?"

"I've known her for longer than that," Logan pointed out. "We didn't start dating until the month before Christmas."

"What did you get her for that fantastic holiday," Amber asked with a sly smile.

Logan laughed. "Diamond solitaire necklace, but you know what she got me?"

"What?" Amber asked, completely enthralled by the way Logan had so quickly taken to the subject. He quite obviously had it bad for this girl.

"A first edition Charles Dickens."

Amber's mouth dropped. She knew how much Logan loved Dickens. "She did not!"

"_A Tale of Two Cities_ too. I discussed that book with her daughter one weekend when we were in the Vineyard."

"Already doing the family vacation thing, you sure move fast."

Logan shook her head. "Sophie had been in the hospital and Rory needed a break so I offered."

"This is absolutely amazing," Amber said with a genuine smile. "Our Huntz completely and totally whipped by a single female. I'm going to need to talk to the papers."

Logan's face went white. "Please don't. We love the life we lead right now, I don't think either one of us really needs the extra attention."

Amber cocked her head to the side, both of them essentially completely oblivious to what was going on around them. "You really care about this one, don't you."

Logan sighed. "I don't know what I feel."

Amber snorted. "Liar.'

"Okay, I know what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to explain it."

"Love, maybe?"

Logan looked at her in surprise. "Love?"

"I'm listening to you go on and on about this girl and it's so obvious you've got it really bad for her, Logan," Amber tried to explain. "You've taken her kid, for goodness sakes and you're definitely not the same Logan that came her for this same gala three years ago."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love."

Amber rolled her eyes. Sometimes guys could be so dense. "Hon, you want to protect her with everything in you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You hate seeing her stressed, hurt, upset, etc?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not afraid of the fact that she's got a daughter."

"Right."

"So now tell me this. Would you like to see her with another man?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed immediately.

"Do you spend as much time together as possible?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think about her constantly?"

"Yeah."

"Would you give everything up for her?"

It took Logan a little bit longer to answer that one, but when he did, it was with strong conviction. "Yes."

Amber smiled up at him. "I think you're in love, Huntz."

"It's been six months, I can't be in love."

"You were the one that said you guys were friends first. It's natural now you're in a relationship to feel more intense feelings than that."

Logan groaned. "Enough. Let's talk about _you_."

"What about me," Amber asked innocently.

"What is this new promotion I hear you managed to wrangle…?

-----------------------------------------

Shira Huntzberger watched her son and Amber Martin dance and interact and smiled. She was glad to see her son interacting with a woman more his status in society. While the Hayden girl shared his wealth, this one was more his sophistication and she made a lovely assistant.

"Mitchum, isn't that fantastic? Look at our boy and that Martin girl."

"Amber? What is he doing with Amber? Isn't he still dating Rory?" Mitchum asked, his brow knitting as he searched his son out in the crowded room. Sure enough, there they were, dancing and laughing and chatting away.

"The Martins are a much better family," Shira said with distain. "Better than that _working girl_."

"Shira, I suggest you watch what you say. One wrong word and you could destroy their relationship."

Shira tried to hide the scheming smile she felt spreading across her face. One wrong word could destroy her son's relationship with the scandal child. An idea was forming in Shira's head, but she wasn't sure how to go about it without Mitchum or Logan finding out right away.

"Mitchum! Fantastic, I wanted to talk to you about some business. You don't mind, do you Shira?" George Bauer, one of Mitchum's associates, had stepped up, looking to Shira for her acquiescence.

Shira smiled. "That's fine, George," she answered. "I'm sure he's bored with hearing about the fashions around the room." She watched the men walk away, waiting until they were out of earshot before approaching a group of women she knew, luckily standing by a group of reporters.

"Shira! Fantastic to see you. Look at your son and that lovely girl! They look so good together!"

"Don't they? I'm so glad he asked her here. They've been dancing around this thing for years." Shira tried to hide her grin as the women gasped.

"You mean they're together?" one of the women questioned.

Shira nodded, keeping a corner of her eye on the reporters suddenly scribbling away. "It took them long enough. Goodness, I never thought I'd get to see the day Amber Martin became my daughter-in-law."

And that was the little tidbit it seemed the reporters needed to point their photographers towards the dancing couple. Shira smiled widely at how easy they were to manipulate. If everything went well, that little Hayden tramp would be out of her son's life in no time.

* * *

Rory groaned as she woke up on Saturday morning. She rolled over to glance at the clock and sighed. 11:26. On a Saturday morning and she was still in bed. Normally, the idea of it would drive her nuts, but she really didn't feel like doing anything. Still, she dragged herself out of bed with a sigh heading downstairs to the kitchen to find Sophie already spread out across the table, a phone to her ear. Rory didn't get a chance to hear who she was speaking to or what she was speaking about before Sophie said a quick good bye and hung up. 

"Morning, Rory."

"Morning, Soph," Rory said, her voice scratchy with sleep. "Coffee?"

"Done and ready to go."

Rory headed to the coffee-maker and poured herself a mug, grabbing the arts, entertainment and society pages from the table. She opened them to the beginning, heading over to the toaster for poptarts before seating herself.

Sophie watched the woman that had become her mother as she flipped through the pages, carefully monitoring the woman across from her until she came across the page Sophie had been dreading. Sophie had learned early on that destroying the paper in anyway was almost a cardinal sin and so, had been forced to leave the page in.

The picture was of Logan and a blond, dancing the night away at the gala in London. The picture could very well be innocent, and Sophie truly believed it was. The caption and headline that followed, however, was a completely different story. It outlined the dance as one between two lovers, two people who had danced around a relationship and had only recently gotten up the courage to pursue it. The quotations from Shira Huntzberger herself were the icing on the cake.

Sophie knew the exact moment Rory came across the picture and the article. Rory's back stiffened straight, her spine elongating and Sophie was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that she had coffee in her mug, the mug would have long since fallen to the floor. The popping of the toaster went unnoticed as Rory continued to stare at the picture. Sophie was just starting to get worried when Rory stood and exited the kitchen, leaving Sophie behind.

She may be eight years old, but she wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination. She'd known Robert had cheated on Rory and knew that seeing this picture, followed by the article and the caption, would throw Rory back to those times. She cursed Logan in her head, swearing that he was an absolute idiot. When she'd seen the picture she'd questioned the honesty in him.

The difference between her and Rory was that Sophie trusted Logan completely. She had no reason not to. Rory had been hurt by Robert's cheating, and that had hurt Sophie, but Sophie truly believed that Logan cared for Rory. Picking up the phone and hitting redial, Sophie sighed.

"Hi Honour, it's Sophie. Have you seen the paper today?"


	16. You Idiot

**_Okay, okay, okay, you've convinced me to add, but I'm really not sure what good this is going to do for you. I mean, its not much nicer than the one before it. But since you kept bugging me and I am going to be away for three days starting tomorrow (well, tomorrow night, so if you guys are really nice and really awesome I'll post 17 and the end of this little tete-a-tete tomorrow) and thus, hopefully writing like a maniac for part of those 3 days, I guess I can sacrifice the whole getting ahead idea to present you with this. _**

**_Shutting up now!_**

* * *

Logan entered the office building with a huge sigh. It was his first day back, his plane arriving late last night, and he was slightly anxious and immensely happy to be back in the States. He was a little upset that Rory hadn't answered any of his calls, texts or even e-mail, but chalked it up to her being busy with the charity. When she hadn't returned the calls and messages he'd left with a curt Sophie, he was sure something was wrong.

He just didn't know what.

"Miss, you can't go in there without an appointment!" Logan heard his secretary call.

"I'm his damn sister! I'll go in there whenever the hell I please!"

Logan looked up at the commotion just outside his office, his eyes widening when a furious Honour stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. She stalked over to him, one hand holding a rolled paper. Winding up she slapped the side of his head. Hard.

"What the hell, Honour!"

"You stupid son of a bitch. I told you to leave her alone, then I told you not to hurt her, but do you listen? No. Of course not. You're too busy thinking of your own needs to worry about anyone else's."

"Whoa, Honour…"

"I had my doubts about you being a good boyfriend. Hell, I had doubts about you being a boyfriend in general, but you seemed so absorbed in her that I let it go. I didn't push you guys apart. I encouraged you to tell her about Catherine and I know you did. So why trust her with that kind of a secret if you're just going to throw it all away the minute you're out of the damned country!"

"Honour, I don't know what you're talking about," Logan tried to defend himself.

"She was absolute hell to be around the first three days you were away, did you know that? Snappish one minute and then sad the next. Then there was the complete and utter silence. And that scared me because I know that's how Rory deals with bad things…"

Logan was out of his seat, grabbing Honour's shoulders. "Something happened with Rory?"

The comment seemed to set Honour off again. "Oh no. You're not playing dumb with me, you idiot. It's your fault she's quiet and I didn't understand it, until I saw this." She brandished the paper in his face.

"Stop! Just stop!" Logan yelled, surprising Honour into silence. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I figured she was busy because she stopped answering my calls. What's going on?"

Honour finally took pity on him. "This is going on!" She slammed the paper on his desk, furiously flipping through it until she found the society pages, then further into that until she came across the page she was looking for. "This is what's going on!"

Logan stood beside his sister, looking down at the picture from him in London. It was the gala picture, the gala he'd been hoping Rory would be able to come to. Instead, he was dancing with Amber. It was the caption underneath that had him scanning the article that followed. He understood why Rory was suddenly ignoring him. "Shit."

"That's all you have to say for yourself? You break my best friend's heart and all you have to say for yourself is 'shit'?" Honour screamed.

"Honour, quiet down. The office is out there."

"I don't care if the Queen of England is out there, Logan," Honour said, her entire demeanour changing, shifting to a sad, resigned disappointment. "She was ready for rumours, but she wasn't ready for this."

"This is innocent," Logan tried to explain. "I invited Rory to the gala, Honour. I wanted her to be there."

"And because she wasn't you jumped to the next best thing?" The anger was spiking again.

"She was one of the editor's daughters!" Logan exclaimed. "I've known Amber since I started working with the company. I went home that night by myself. You can ask Dad."

Honour looked at him, really looked at him, searching his face for a lie. He'd never been able to lie to her. Suddenly, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "She's hurt, Logan."

"Oh God," Logan responded, collapsing into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Honour…"

"The last time she buried herself in her work like this was when Sophie was in the hospital."

Logan looked at the picture, glancing down at the quote from his mother about the so-called 'happy couple'. "How could this happen? Things were going so well."

Honour sat in the chair across from him. "These things happen. You're going to have to decide what to do."

Suddenly, Logan was hit by another angle, one that made him angry. "How could she believe this?"

"Logan…"

"No! You come in here, yelling and screaming about her side, but did you ever once think to hear mine before whacking me up the side of the head with the paper?"

"You have a reputation, Logan. I've seen the pro-con list."

"She made a list?"

"Rory always makes lists."

"How can she jump to conclusions like this? We've been dating six months, Honour, six months! That's a record for me!"

"I know, Logan…"

"And she told me she trusted me unconditionally. That's why she trusts me with Sophie, that's why she agreed to do this."

"Logan, there's things you don't understand…"

"Don't understand? You're right! I don't understand how she can jump to a conclusion that I cheated out of one picture. I don't understand how, after six months, my past is still a problem!"

Honour was getting frustrated. "Look at it from her side—"

"She won't look at it from mine!"

"Her last boyfriend was cheating on her!" Honour exclaimed, then slapped a hand over her mouth when the news came out.

That stopped Logan cold. "What?"

Honour shook her head vehemently, her hands still clamped tightly over her mouth.

"No way, Honour, you can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me not to say anything in response," Logan responded.

"I promised her, Logan. When I found out, I promised," Honour whined.

"Reader's Digest version then," Logan pushed.

"He'd been cheating through half of the relationship. Rory was devastated when she found out."

"Honour…" his tone was warning her.

"You really should hear this from Rory," Honour protested again.

"What are the chances Rory's going to want to talk to me? I need to know what kind of lion's den I'm walking into here."

Honour sighed. Loving both Rory and Logan was coming back to bite her in the ass. "They were dating for a year and a half. Rory had been hypothetically talking about marriage. It was the classic she came home early to find him. She found out later that he was with her because of her name and connections."

Logan felt like he'd been sucker punched. "Someone did that to Rory?"

Honour hid a smile at how appalled he sounded at the idea. "He only admitted to half of the girls, but Rory's sure it wasn't just the beginning of their relationship. Seeing this picture Logan, seeing the way Mother gushed about the 'budding relationship'…"

"I know, I know," Logan said, running his hands through his hair.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast," Honour advised. "I'm pissed at you, Logan. I'm so angry. But at the same time, I should have known better than to jump to my own conclusions like that. You two balance each other, you need each other. Find some way to talk." She left then, leaving the paper open on his desk.

Logan flipped open his cell phone, dialling as fast as his fingers could. "Finn, good."

_"Ah, Logan, how was merry ol' England?"_

"Could have been better. You remember the little girl you met at Christmas, the one that loves the same ice cream you do? " Finn and Sophie had hit it off when Logan managed to convince Rory to come with him to the Christmas he usually celebrated with his best friends. As she had with him, Sophie didn't take long to win over the others.

_"Sophie? Rory's daughter?"_

"Yeah, her. Do you think you could do me a favour?"

_"What did you do?"_

Logan was surprised at the protective tone in Finn's voice. "The society pages had a huge spread on the gala over in London. Some of the pictures that came out could have given Rory the wrong ideas."

_"What the hell is your problem!"_

"I'm innocent, damn it! Why does everyone keep jumping to the wrong conclusions!"

_"Because you have a past, you imbecile! How could you…"_

"Stop! You don't know anything about the situation, okay? Why would I cheat on Rory? Why would I go to find another girl when Rory's fantastic and perfect? Damn it, Finn, I love the girl, why do I need another one."

Finn was silent. _"What did you just say?"_

Logan calmed his breathing, going over his words in his head. The last sentence hit him hard. "I love her." His voice sounded wondrous and slightly surprised.

_"Are you sure, mate?"_

Amber had been right. It explained why he missed her so much. It explained why he had this dire need to see her, to talk to her, to touch her. It explained why he never thought twice about giving things up for her. It explained his anger and frustration over this newest development. "Yeah."

Finn breathed out a huge breath. _"This is…"_

"Yeah," Logan breathed again.

_"I'll call her now and see if she'll let me take Sophie out,"_ Finn said after a moment of silence.

"I owe you, buddy."

_"Yeah, yeah. Just…"_

"I won't."

_"Good. So your sister must have torn a strip off your hide."_

Logan smiled, thankful for the change in topic. "Oh yeah."


	17. What I See

**_In pure indecisive form I decided that I was going to post this now instead of tomorrow just before I left for my cottage. It's going to be weird, and I'm going to try not to check my e-mail for alerts after posting this, but the chances of me actually going through with that are slim to none._**

**_Okay, so, Rory and Logan are 'fighting'. Well, Rory's huge pissed at Logan and Logan's a little annoyed at Rory. So here's my warning: Pay Attention. There's a couple of huge shifts without much warning. Oh, and remember that it's the little things that matter. Now, go gush._**

* * *

Logan stood outside Rory's house, his heart beating a mile a minute. For all he knew, there was no way she was going to even listen to him, let alone try to explain himself. And that was only the surface. He was determined to hear the cheating story from her first hand and knew he had to in order to continue his relationship with her. Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked.

When the door finally opened and Rory got a glimpse of who exactly was knocking, Logan was a) glad he'd put a foot just inside and b) thankful for his greater strength. When the door slammed, he was on the inside, his body up against hers. "No, Rory, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," she shot back.

"I know that."

"Then why are you here?" He was braving her anger, knowing she didn't want to talk or deal with him.

"Because I need to be."

She struggled against his bodyweight, slowly stopping as she came to the realization he had her pinned. "This the way you talk to all your dates?"

"Apparently just my angry girlfriend. And I'll have you know anger works for you." The glare she sent him told him this really wasn't the time to joke. "The picture was nothing."

"The caption didn't say it was nothing."

"Didn't we promise to trust each other unconditionally?" he pointed out softly. "She was the daughter of one of the editors of a London newspaper. I met her when I started working for my dad. We're good friends and we danced, why it ended up in the society pages, I'll never understand."

Rory's eyes were still blazing, but some of the anger had dissipated. "You hate dancing."

"I do," he acknowledged. "But my father is scarier than you think, Ace." He'd pinned her wrists against the wall and only now did he start loosening his grip. "I tried to get you to come, remember? I wish you were there."

"So that you wouldn't be in this mess?"

"For one. I missed you. Amber and I talked about you constantly. Of course, that may have been my fault but…"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy, Logan."

"It was an innocent dance, Rory. The angle and the article make it seem like so much more. I went back to the hotel room solo that night and e-mailed you."

Rory remembered the re-capping e-mail that was in her inbox before she went to bed. He hadn't mentioned anything about the girl or the dance. "You didn't say anything in your e-mail."

"Because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't expect a huge picture to show up in the paper," he told her. Then there was a pause and he let her wrists go completely, boxing her in instead. "Honour was livid."

Rory sighed. "She worries too much."

"She cares," Logan corrected. "Why did you jump to the immediate conclusion that I was cheating?"

Rory took a moment to absorb the change of conversation. "You went from how many girls to one? I figured you'd realized that one girl wasn't enough."

He couldn't stop himself from cupping her face. "You're more than enough."

She blushed. "You're just saying that."

He took comfort in the fact that she was blushing. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. But you're avoiding the question."

"Logan…"

"No, Rory. You know six months is a long time for me to be completely devoted to a woman and we've spent way too much time together for you to jump to conclusions like that without good reason. I also have it on good authority that you've gotten used to hearing gossip and dealing with rumours. All in all, that tells me something else set this off."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said stubbornly.

"Unconditional trust, Ace."

"No."

"I deserve to know."

"You what?!" The anger was back with a vengeance. "You don't deserve to know anything."

"I told you the truth and quite frankly, I'm hurt that you could think so low of me." He hated the guilt trip with a blinding fiery passion, but if it was going to be the only way he could get Rory to expand on the story Honour had given him, he was willing to risk not only her wrath but his own guilt.

"What else was I supposed to think? You go to London for a week and the next thing I know there's a huge picture of you and another woman plastered all over the society pages of every newspaper."

"And I can guarantee my mother had a hand in that, but you're avoiding the issue."

"I'm not avoiding anything! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to know absolutely everything."

He met her blazing blue eyes with his own determined brown. "So I'm still your boyfriend?"

She glared up at him. "You are infuriating."

"No more so than you. Now tell me what was going through that pretty little head of yours to make you jump to the conclusion that I needed another woman in my life."

He was taking an interesting approach of pressure and flattery that left Rory reeling. "I don't want to talk about it," she said stubbornly.

"I do. I think we need to."

"I don't."

"Rory, you're not being fair."

"You're pressuring me to tell you something I don't want to and I'm not being fair!?"

"No you're not. First you make an assumption that I'm sure you knew wasn't true, then you get angry about it and ignore me because of it and you expect me to just let it go? You're not all that innocent here."

Rory's mouth gaped open then closed a few times. She hadn't expected him to turn the tables. Hell, she hadn't expected him to come to her. "I…"

"I'm here, standing in front of you, trying to make this work, but we agreed that we trusted each other unconditionally. Prove to me that you still do. Prove to me that you trust in our relationship enough to share this stuff." Logan could almost see her making a pro-con list in her head as she chewed her lip. He forced himself to focus on her eyes, relentlessly holding her gaze.

For her part, Rory was torn. Paris, Lane and Honour knew. Her mother wasn't even aware of why she broke off the relationship and her Gilmore grandparents had been almost livid. But she trusted Logan, she cared for Logan. She felt guilty that she'd jumped to conclusions like she had. It was the guilt that opened her mouth. "It wouldn't be the first time someone cheated on me."

If he wasn't completely focused and tuned to her, he probably would have missed that statement. Nevertheless, the fresh pain that took over her startling blue eyes explained how much it took for her to say even that. "He didn't deserve you."

Rory closed her eyes, the only reprieve since his hands were still cupping her face, holding her in place. "He cheated. He told me he loved me, told me he cared and then I found him in bed with another woman."

Technically, Logan knew all of this and part of him wanted to make her stop, wanted to keep her from reliving that pain. But another part of him recognized that this was probably something she needed to do, just like he realized he'd needed to tell someone about Catherine after he'd told her the whole story. "He didn't deserve you," he repeated.

"My grandparents took his side. They told me that I wouldn't find better. I never told them he cheated."

"He didn't deserve you."

But Rory was too far gone to really register he was there anymore. "I guess it serves me right. I mean, I work too much, I'm raising a little girl all by myself, I'm not really truly society…"

"Ace, stop," Logan pleaded, suddenly distressed with the way the conversation had turned.

"She was blonde, leggy, the classic trophy wife bimbo. He wanted me for my name."

"Rory…"

Her eyes flew open. "I'm not beautiful enough, I'm not smart enough, I'm not good enough for a man to want to keep just me."

"Rory!" By this point he was almost yelling, trying to get her attention out of her insecurities and nightmares. He almost kissed her in relief when she finally met his gaze, but didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled her body away from the wall, steering her down the hall and into her bedroom. Her closet doors were full length mirrors and he forced her to stand in front of them, while he took his place behind her, his arms keeping her from moving.

Logan saw Rory fix her eyes on her own reflection, watched as her gaze followed her own body. "I want you to look at yourself and I want you to listen to me. Understand?" He waited until she nodded her head to continue.

"The first thing that caught my eye about you was your curves," he admitted, his hands moving from just below her breasts to her hips and back again. "I saw you from behind at that gala a year ago and found myself moving before I'd even registered I'd done it. You're stunning. You aren't skin and bone like most society women. You know how to eat and you enjoy eating. I've never been turned on by a woman eating, but the way you savour each bite is one of the most effective aphrodisiacs I've ever experienced."

Rory's breath was caught in her throat as her eyes followed his hands, allowing his words to wash over her.

"Then came your eyes, those beautiful blues that tell every little bit of what you're thinking at any particular point in time. It's the way I can tell when you're lying to me, the dead giveaway when you're not truly happy but doing a damn good job at pretending. It's the way I know you hate society parties as much as Honour does but you'll put up with them and the benefits and galas if it'll bring in more money for the children."

Rory closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her neck.

"The minute you started to talk I knew you weren't just going to be a good lay," he said against her ear. "I knew there was more to you than that, even before I knew you were Lorelai Hayden, my sister's business partner and Yale graduate. And you proved me right when you didn't flirt with me or hit on me, you fought back. You called me on being a jerk, on changing my dates like I changed my underwear. Even that first night I knew it wasn't enough."

He was saying all the right things, everything Rory needed to hear and yet part of her still held back, still mistrusted his reputation.

"Honour had mentioned your addiction to coffee and I took a chance, glad when you didn't turn me down. I can still remember the contentment of that breakfast, Ace. I can remember the disappointment when you turned down my invitation to dinner. I can remember the excitement when you proposed lunch instead."

This was starting to get too intense. Rory could feel her emotions welling up inside her, threatening to weaken her knees. She wanted dearly to pull away, but leaned into him instead, allowing him to take her weight and wrap his arms around her. Her walls were crumbling, and fast.

"Rory, open your eyes," Logan commanded softly, waiting until she did to continue. "What captivated me was your mind. You have so many layers to you, so many quirks that any man that would cheat on you, leave you, would be insane. You never cease to baffle me. You've never held back, never been anyone but yourself. A man that would leave you is a man that didn't take the time to know you."

Rory whimpered, feeling the ache in her throat that foreshadowed tears, tears she could feel welling in her eyes as he talked. "Logan," she pleaded.

"I'm almost done," he promised. "What endeared me to you was your heart." His words had dropped to a heated whisper over the skin of her ear and neck and he could feel her shaking against him. His hand moved without his conscious knowledge, dragging across her skin until it rested over the fast pounding in her chest. "Do you know how many of the single women I interact with every day would take on a child after her parents died? Do you know how many people would sacrifice the time you have to raise a daughter and not just any daughter but a daughter with a life-threatening illness? Do you know how many women would fight for a dying girl? None, Rory. Not a single one except maybe Honour or your mom."

The tears dropped out of her eyes slowly, leaking over her eyelashes and cheeks.

"Do you know how many women would jump for the chance to be in your shoes?" At her startled and offended look, he pressed a finger to her mouth, imploring her to let him keep going with this. "A lot, I know that, but they don't want _me_. They want the money, they want the name, they want the society, but never once has a girl taken the time to get to know me. _You_ took that time, you don't care about the Huntzberger name or the Huntzberger fortune. You care about me."

Rory followed the pressure of his hands as he turned her around, one arm around her back for support, the other cupping her chin, making sure she continued to hold his gaze.

"You drive me insane. Mentally, physically, you make me crazy and yet I can't get enough of you. You infuriate me, you arouse me, you worry me, you make me more protective than I can ever remember being. But most of all you scare me."

That surprised her. "Scare you?"

Logan nodded. "I'm not used to needing people, Rory. I don't need my family and I don't need my friends. Don't get me wrong, I like my friends well enough and I enjoy spending time with them, but it doesn't kill me when I don't. I love Honour to bits but before I met you we talked maybe once a month. I can't go a day without talking to you, without thinking of you and it's getting harder and harder to go a day without seeing you. London was torture to me, knowing I couldn't just get in a car and drive over with ice cream and a bad movie for you, me and Sophie to mock. I need you."

Rory allowed the silence to engulf them for a few minutes, her mind reeling with everything he'd just told her. When her mind settled – which took much less time than she imagined – there was only one thought left in her brain. "I love you."

Logan had expected her to burst into tears, to collapse against him in a sobbing mess. He was intrigued when her eyes cleared, but never in a million years did he expect those words to come out of her mouth. And from the widening of her eyes, neither had she.

"I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, Logan wasn't hurt by her apology. "Are you?"

Rory hesitated only a split second. "No."

The relief that washed over Logan almost sent both of them tumbling to the floor. He managed to catch them however, pulling her body as close as he could to kiss her. He broke away when they were both breathing heavily. "Good."

"Good?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Good," he repeated, showering her face, her neck, her collarbone, with kisses. Finally he met her lips again, pouring all of the intensity of his feelings into that kiss. He met her eyes as he pulled away. "I want to return the feeling, Rory, I do. But I'm not sure you'll believe me."

Her mind was clear, her heart was full and Rory had never wanted to hear anything as badly as she wanted to hear him say those words. "I'll believe you."

Logan took reassurance from her eyes, two endless pools that could never lie. He brushed his lips gently against hers, mere butterfly wings in comparison to the heated passion they'd shared minutes before. "I love you." And his lips met hers again.

Rory was soaring. She had never felt as good as she did at that moment, had never experienced the euphoria that raced through her veins. She'd exchanged 'I love you's with Robert and they'd never meant as much as it did from Logan, had never felt as good as it did when Logan said it. It suddenly didn't matter that he'd had women before her, that he probably told them the same thing just so they'd sleep with them. Instinctively she knew he'd never meant it, never once had that heat and intensity in his eyes when he spoke the words.

Childish squeals and laughter broke through their haze, but in no way could dampen their spirits.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Robert, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry he made you believe you weren't good enough," he replied. "I'm sorry he made you doubt yourself and doubt loving someone."

"We've got thirty seconds before she comes bursting in here with Finn on her tail," Rory whispered against his mouth, kissing him gently.

"That's more than enough time to tell you I love you," he responded, his own voice a low rumble in his chest.

Her eyes sparkled in unrivalled happiness. "I love you too."

Sophie's loud entrance to the room forced their attention on the eight-year-old ball of energy. "Guess what Finn promised?"

Neither Rory, nor Logan was sure they liked where this was going. "What did Finn promise?" Rory asked, eyeing the Australian over her daughter's head.

"If I ever want ice cream, all I have to do is call him and tell him! He'll even get his driver to come and get me and take me!" she squealed, racing off down the hall again, Finn shrugging at them with an unrepentant smile before following her.

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief. "That could have been a lot worse," he murmured to her.

Rory felt his breath fan across her skin and shivered. "It could have," she agreed. Her eyes narrowed as his took on the mischievous sparkle they did when he was planning a surprise. "What are you thinking?"

Logan only winked at her. "Hey, Half-Pint, come back for a second?"

Sophie was at the door in an instant. "I'm not a half-pint."

Logan smiled at her indulgently. "Of course not. Do you think you and Rory could make yourselves even more gorgeous than you are now in time for me to take you out for dinner?"

Sophie's eyes lit up. "You're going to take us some place fancy?"

"Maybe not as fancy as some of the parties you guys go to, but fancy enough to necessitate a dress," he agreed. "You think you can do it?"

Sophie looked to Rory, who despite her nerves about not knowing what he had planned nodded. "Yup!"

"Fantastic," he said, kissing Rory's cheek before reluctantly removing himself from her embrace. "Now, I have a few calls to make, but I'll be back around five thirty to pick you ladies up, okay?"

Sophie was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'll make sure she's ready!"

Logan grinned, scooping her up and heading back to the living room. "I trust you to do that," he said depositing her on the couch. He noticed Finn standing in the doorway, watching carefully. "I'm going to take Finn with me, okay? We'll leave you ladies behind to do whatever you do to make yourselves even more beautiful." He turned to Rory who had followed them into the living room. Kissing her cheek again, he whispered his adoration of her into her ear.

Rory knew she'd never tire of hearing him say that. "I love you too," she whispered back, watching until the door closed behind him. Already her heart stung in loss.

"Rory, come on! We've got to get ready!" Sophie urged, pushing her back down the hall.

"Okay, okay," Rory said, laughing as she allowed Sophie around her and followed her to her room. Looking in on her surrogate daughter as she threw open the doors to her closet, Rory couldn't help but smile. Her life was good. In fact, all of a sudden, her life was perfect.

"Rory!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

**_Okay, now who needs to go brush their teeth?_**


	18. What Matters to a Huntzberger

_**You guys have been fantastic and oh so patient while I was away at the cottage! I now have 2 and a bit hand written chapters, I think. It might be one and a half. The point is, I did manage to write more over the weekend I just have to type it up. Assuming I get it all typed and ready to go by tomorrow, then 19 will be up. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mitchum Huntzberger was on a mission. Logan's phone had been going straight to voicemail all day and he was getting completely sick of it. If his son was avoiding him there would be some inappropriate words. Logan had been shirking responsibility too long now. He shot a grin at Logan's assistant as he breezed passed and opened the office door without knocking.

And stopped dead at the body in his son's chair.

Where Logan should have been sat a small girl, no older than ten, if his estimates were correct. She was absorbed in whatever she was doing, completely oblivious to everything going on around her, including, apparently, the opening of the door. Mitchum was thankful for her concentration. Being caught with his jaw on the floor was not the most attractive or intimidating thing.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my son's office?"

The little girl jumped, her eyes coming to focus on the new arrival. "Um… Sophie," she said timidly, her hands dropping to her lap. "Logan's in a meeting… I'm not sure when he'll be done."

"How do you know my son? What are you doing in his office?"

Sophie blinked fearful eyes at him. "I…Logan… I just…"

"Dad?"

Mitchum spun to his son, folders in hand. "Logan."

Logan's eyes darted from the terrified Sophie to his frustrated father and he almost groaned. "Hey, Half-Pint, can you go grab me a cup of coffee and run this to Theresa?"

Sophie nodded eagerly and fearfully, keeping her eyes on Mitchum as she approached Logan and took the folder he held out to her. "Two creams and one sugar, right?"

"Right," Logan answered with a reassuring smile, thankful that some of the stress in Sophie's shoulders dissipated.

"Pansy," she teased, sticking out her tongue before flouncing out the door.

Logan chuckled and closed his office door, trying to mentally prepare himself for the tongue-lashing and the interrogation that was more than likely to follow. Sophie had looked just as glad to get out of the office as Logan had been to remove her from the obviously tense atmosphere. He had no idea his father was coming to visit and his office had seemed like the logical place for Frank to bring Sophie after picking her up from school. After all, Logan had promised Rory on pain of death that Sophie would be safe with him.

This time, Rory's trip had taken her to Canada, Ottawa to be exact, assuming his memory served him right. Her usual nanny was on vacation and Logan had found himself volunteering to watch Sophie for the three days Rory would be away without much of a second thought. Rory, he knew, hadn't thought twice about handing the little girl over either. She'd gone over, in strict detail, everything she thought he needed to know when he'd dropped her off at the airport and both he and Sophie had all but shoved her through security. It didn't stop Rory from checking in every night.

"Who was that?"

Logan brushed past his father and took a seat at his desk, dropping his armful of folders on the surface and starting to thumb through them. "Sophie Wilson."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Logan took a deep breath. There was no way he was prepared to deal with the possible consequences of the next words out of his mouth. "Rory's daughter."

"Rory's daughter? As in your girlfriend's daughter?"

Logan nodded, glancing up at the screen and unconsciously shaking his head at the New York Times homepage. Sometimes Rory and Sophie were eerily similar for two females who were not genetically related. "She's nine."

"Your girlfriend has a daughter?"

There was a thrill of pride somewhere in him at the knowledge that he'd just stunned Mitchum Huntzberger. "Adopted daughter, if you want to get specific."

"She's a single mother."

Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess."

Mitchum winced. He liked Rory well enough. While Shira had the notion in her mind of exactly what each of her children should be and the people her son and daughter should each have in their lives, Mitchum's business and lifestyle told him that things changed. Rory and Logan were good together, he'd seen it a million times and he couldn't question it. After what Mitchum calculated to be nine months of dating, and almost a year's friendship before that, he'd seen Logan change and, he had to admit, he liked that change.

Nevertheless, the idea that the girl who was the best thing that Mitchum had ever seen happen to Logan was also raising a daughter put a damper on some things. As much as Mitchum wanted Logan to have a better life than he did – and therefore a better relationship, one he knew Rory and Logan were headed for – part of him was still slightly fixated on his reputation.

"Logan…"

"No. No way. You do not get to pass judgement on this," Logan said, immediately cutting his father off. "Rory is by far the best thing in my life, and sure, she comes with a little bit of baggage, but there is no way you get to come in here and tell me about the reputation of the family or the reputation of the company."

Mitchum was a little stunned at how quickly Logan had read his mind. "She's a single mother."

"Of an adopted child, Dad. Sophie's not hers by blood. Her parents died and Rory stepped in to adopt her. There's nothing in that except pure heart. There's no way that story can come out as anything but a good reflection for the company and the family."

"Your mother is going to be through the roof."

Logan bristled. He knew very well what his mother thought of Rory and really didn't appreciate the woman's opinion. "I don't care."

"Logan…"

"I don't. I love Rory, Dad and she loves me. She comes with Sophie and I can handle that."

"This isn't all about you. I like Rory, son. I like the influence she'd had on you. I like that it looks like you're actually settling down, but I also have a responsibility to this company and to our family…"

"Rory is better than any of those society women," Logan almost hissed. His anger was bubbling up in him. All of this over a nine-year-old girl.

Mitchum sighed. "I know that. Your grandfather adores her and really, I can't go against my father now can I?"

Logan sat back in confusion. "Then why are we having this conversation."

"I want you to look at this from the side of the competition, from the side of the public and what that girl may mean to them."

Logan shook his head. "Always about the reputation isn't it? Screw the fact that my relationship with Rory has stayed out of the spotlight for nine months. Screw the fact that Rory Hayden, a society woman in her own right with her own following, has never been connected with Sophie Wilson to save Sophie from the same thing. Screw the fact that I'm dating a woman with a heart of gold that's willing to look past my old reputation, my money and my name. Screw the fact that I love her. None of that matters when the reputation of the family or the company's at stake."

"That's not fair."

"Not fair? From the sounds of it, you were all for Rory and I together until you found out about Sophie, right? That's what changed your mind. One nine-year-old girl, the sweetest child I've ever met, one without a mean bone in her body unless provoked, and apparently a girl with the single-handed ability to ruin everything. Do you even hear what you're saying?"

Actually, when Logan said it like that it sounded stupid, even to Mitchum's ears. He was a little bit stunned at how logical Logan was. It was a shock to realize that his son had more of a grasp of life, even if he was ignoring his business responsibilities above his post. Even Mitchum had to admit Logan's name hadn't been in the papers for anything other than accomplishments.

"Does your grandfather know?"

Logan shrugged. "No idea. Sophie should be Rory's secret to tell."

"Why is she here?"

"Rory's in Canada for a couple of days and I offered to take care of Sophie. She's been here after school so she's not home alone."

His son had taken on the responsibility of a young girl? Mitchum was starting to feel like he was truly underestimating his son.

Logan sighed. "Look, Dad, she's a good kid. I really have no idea why this is such a big deal."

Mitchum was never one to admit he was wrong. "I'm just thinking of others, Logan."

"Others who," Logan replied warily. "I have no idea if grandfather knows, I know Honour knows and I don't care about Mother's opinion of her. Sophie's responsible, she's smart, she's a live-life-to-the-fullest type of kid. Hating her is like hating Dory."

Mitchum wrinkled his brow. "Dory?"

Logan grinned. Sometimes he forgot the little things. "Finding Nemo. Sorry, sometimes I forget not everyone is as media educated as Rory and her family."

"You've spent time with her family?" Rory had spent little time with the Huntzbergers. She hadn't even come to visit Elias.

"Christmastime," Logan responded shortly.

Ah yes, Mitchum remembered that unfortunately brunch. Shira had gone blathering on about the daughters of some of her friends from the club and Logan had blown up when she kept insinuating they were better than Rory. Of course, since Rory hadn't accompanied him – a choice he'd made as much as he respected her need to be with her own family – Shira had assumed something had happened in the week since they'd met and Logan had 'come to his senses about that dreadful Hayden girl'. Elias hadn't bothered stepping in when Logan lost it.

"And Lorelai comes up here some times to visit when she needs a break from Chris and Kitty."

_Wow, he sure knows a lot about the Gilmore-Haydens,_ Mitchum found himself thinking. _Substantially more than we know about Rory._

A soft knock sounded on the door and Logan called the interruption in without thinking twice. He chuckled slightly when Sheila poked her head in, opening the door for Sophie to walk carefully inside, two mugs carefully balanced. Both Huntzberger men watched as she came around the desk and set them on Logan's blotter, carefully avoiding the folders and papers.

"Two creams, one sugar for the pansy, and my perfectly black brew. Rory would be appalled at the quality of this coffee." Then Sophie looked up and noticed Mitchum was still in the room. Immediately, her cheeks bloomed bright red. "Oh… I'm… I'm sorry Mr Huntzberger, I didn't know you were still here or I'd have gotten another cup of coffee and I know I just called Logan a pansy but I didn't really mean it because he has to have things in his coffee and Rory and I always drink it straight black and…"

Gently, Logan laid a hand over Sophie's mouth, pulling the nine-year-old onto his lap. "You're rambling," he pointed out gently. Then he took a deep breath. "Dad, meet Sophie. Sophie, this is my father, Mitchum Huntzberger."

Both men were slightly surprised when Sophie extended her small hand politely. "Its nice to meet you."

Logan watched his father's mouth twitch at the corners before he took the small hand in his own. "You too."

Logan's office phone rang shrilly and they all jumped. Mitchum wrinkled his brow. He knew Logan's secretary and Sheila wasn't one to simply patch someone through. His confusion grew as he watched a smile blossom across his son's face.

Logan looked at Sophie. "I think it's for you."

Sophie returned Logan's grin as she reached for the phone. "Your boyfriend needs to be reprogrammed."

Logan caught his father's eye and motioned him out of the room, following closely. "Sorry about that. Rory doesn't get a lot of time to call. She's been all over the greater Ottawa area apparently."

"That was Rory? Why didn't Sheila call you first?"

Logan shrugged. "I think she simply stopped bothering. She knows when I'm in important meetings and she'll just take a message down for me, but she started recognizing Rory's number with the amount of calling we do. Now, I'm assuming you had a reason for coming here?" Logan almost laughed as he literally watched his father's face shift into the mask he knew meant business.

"I know you've been working hard as the editor in chief here, Logan but I really think it's high time you looked more closely at the management side of things, following in my footsteps…"

Logan resisted the urge to groan. _Here we go again_.

* * *

Rory laughed as Sophie's voice floated over the line. "Reprogrammed?" she asked. 

"_Two creams, one sugar."_

Rory nodded sagely, knowing exactly what her daughter was talking about. "I believe he's a hopeless case." She waited for a reply from Sophie, but nothing was forth coming. "Soph? Is something wrong?"

Sophie breathed deep. "_I just met Mitchum Huntzberger."_

Rory's eyebrow went to her hairline. "Logan's father?"

"_Mmhmm."_

"Why? How?"

_"I've been coming to Logan's work after school instead of going home, right? Frank's been picking me up and driving me here and I guess I've been helping Logan out around here and everything…"_

"Sophie, slow down, sweetie."

_"He came to visit Logan today, but Logan was in a meeting and I was using his computer to read The Times while I could and Logan's father walks in and starts demanding who I am and what I'm doing here."_

Rory closed her eyes. "Did Logan come back?"

_"Before I got a chance to tell him,"_ Sophie replied, her voice an odd mixture of fear and reassurance_. "I went out to get coffee and drop a folder off at Theresa's desk before coming back."_

_"Hence the reason you know Logan has to be reprogrammed,"_ Rory agreed. _"Is everything okay?"_

"I guess," Sophie answered. "I mean, I don't know what they were talking about while I wasn't here."

Rory immediately flew into placating mode. _"I'm sure everything is fine. Now, I called to talk to Logan but he's busy, right?"_ She could almost hear Sophie's pout form over the phone.

_"You don't love me anymore?"_

Rory laughed. "Of course I love you, but Logan can't lie to me and I want to make sure you're being good and following all the rules."

_"Even eating my veggies,"_ Sophie was quick to reassure.

"How many times have I told you never to bring up the veggies? We both know it's not true." Rory smiled affectionately as her daughter's laughter floated over the line.

_"You were the one that made me eat them for weeks after I was in the hospital_," Sophie pointed out unrepentantly.

Rory groaned at the reminder.

_"Hey, Rory, Logan wants to talk to you."_

The phone was moving before Rory could get a word in. _"Hey Ace."_

Her smile was unconscious. "Hey Mac. Everything okay?"

_"Just my dad, it's nothing to worry about."_

"Nothing to worry about? Oh, Sophie's in the room." It wasn't often that Logan held back from her. They'd promised each other unconditional trust and one of the ways they showed it was by sharing everything and anything. It had become even more important after he found out her past had been a little less than spectacular when it came to love.

_"Yeah. You're home tomorrow?"_

She could hear the hopefulness in his voice, even as he tried to mask it. "I'm home tomorrow," she affirmed. "You think you and Sophie can survive one more day together?"

_"Now come on, Ace. I haven't had to call your mother or Honour once. Half-Pint and I are great."_

Rory laughed as she heard Sophie's indignant voice snap, "I'm not a half-pint!"

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," she replied. "I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to check in before I head into the hospital."

_"The hospital?"_

"One of the applicants up here is already in hospital," Rory revealed.

_"Are you okay?"_

Rory smiled at Logan's immediate concern. "I should be just fine, thanks," she promised. "I'll call when I'm done, you can gauge for yourself. This isn't the first one."

_"No,"_ he acknowledged, "_But it doesn't mean you're immune to the impact."_

"Wise words."

_"I love you, Ace."_

Those three words could make the world seem so much brighter. "I love you too."

_"Call me."_

"I will. Hug Soph for me."

_"I will."_

They both paused.

"Bye," Rory finally whispered out.

_"Bye Ace."_

Rory sighed and leaned back against the outer wall of the hospital. Things between her and Logan had been more than great since their fight three months ago. Sophie had grown attached to him and while she was glad for the relationship she'd built with Logan, it also scared her. The pessimistic insecure woman that had been hurt big time by a cheating boyfriend still resided as Rory's rational, logical mind. It screamed that things could change, and could change in a heartbeat. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle a drastic change, let alone Sophie's.

She hated that insecure part of herself. Logan had been nothing but fantastic, nothing but a rock. Sharing with her came easily, just as sharing with him did. Things between them had slid back into that natural feeling that greased their transition from acquaintances to lovers and partners and while Rory was thankful with the simplicity between them, sometimes her insecurities would rear their ugly heads and throw doubts into her otherwise perfect world.

And other than the few things that bugged her – his mother, for example – everything was better than perfect. Things with Logan Huntzberger were rarely boring. He'd whisked her away to the Vineyard on a couple of different occasions and they'd once stayed a weekend in the Plaza just because they could. He'd endured dinner with her grandparents and inevitably made it down to Stars Hollow when she went to visit. The town had grown to love him, though it had been touch-and-go when his reputation as a ladies man and the exact amount of money in his bank account had been discovered.

She was trying not to be self-destructive, trying not to sabotage what was definitely the best thing In her life, Sophie aside. Still, a part of her had a hard time accepting the way Logan dealt with his mother. He'd kept Shira's exact words to himself whenever they crossed paths, but Rory knew from the stance of his shoulders and the tone of his voice that Shira was probably never going to accept her in her son's life. There had even been a couple of occasions in the last three months where Shira had tried to set Logan up with other women.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, glancing at the new text message from _Master and Commander_. She hadn't bothered to change the entry.

**You'll be spectacular. Knock 'em dead. I love you.**

She grinned as she closed the phone and glanced at the time, sighing and trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was sure was going to be a difficult interview.

* * *


	19. Preordained Opposition

**_So I finished chapters 20 and 21. As a result, you get 19, just like I promised._**

**_And I'll repeat this for the second time. You guys have blown my mind. I seriously never expected to get the feedback I did because this is my first Gilmore Girls story and it usually takes a few stories to build a good reputation within a fandom. You guys have floored me, made me blush and made me speechless. Thank you just doesn't seem like enough, but hey, thanks!_**

* * *

The disadvantage of a simple two hour flight was that Rory was back in New York in time to head to the office. Well, she didn't mind that so much, but the trip to Ottawa had been emotionally draining and all she wanted was to curl up in Logan's arms and watch a movie with Sophie. Oh, and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. She dropped her head back against the chair and sighed, waiting for her computer to boot up.

"Hey Ror."

The lack lustre greeting had Rory a little bit on edge. "Hey."

The blonde wandered into the room, taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of Rory's desk. "Did you hear about the blow up?"

"Honour, I've been in hospitals for the last twenty-four hours and I just got off a plane. I haven't talked to my daughter or my boyfriend in two days and I'm cranky. If there's something you need to tell me you need to come out and just say it."

Honour looked a little taken aback. "Wow, it was that bad?"

"I'm tired and un-loved."

That got a crook of the lips. "Logan and Shira had a blow up."

Rory groaned and dropped her head to her desk, impacting the pile of notepads there. "Over me?"

"Over Sophie."

"My baby?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to make sure you knew. Logan's been in a bit of a mood and Sophie called last night a little worried because she couldn't get a hold of you and she was a little worried about Logan. She stayed with me."

Anger and depression warred in Rory's exhausted mind. Sophie was supposed to be safe with Logan, that was the idea. And he'd promised she would be. She shouldn't have to go stay with Honour because she was uncomfortable with the way Logan was acting. At the same time, Rory had seen and dealt with Logan after run-ins with his parents before. She knew he wouldn't cause harm to anyone that didn't deserve it. She hated that he fought with Shira over her or anything to do with her.

"Is she okay?"

Honour shrugged. "A little confused and a little nervous maybe, but there's no love lost between them. She's still going to head over there at the end of the day."

"Really?"

"Apparently she's been helping him out around the office and doing her homework when they both get back to his place. In three days the girl's developed a routine."

Rory smiled. "That's like Sophie though. She worms her way into your heart before you can blink. She loves the organizational aspect of everything anyway. The planning the filing… I wouldn't be surprised if she enjoys the hustle and bustle of a newsroom anyway."

Honour peered carefully at her friend. "Is everything okay?"

Rory sighed. "I hate this."

"This?" Honour asked, making herself comfortable for what was looking to be a rather large conversation. Rory didn't hate much. Dislike, yes. Be uncomfortable, definitely. Hate, never.

"This whole thing with your mother. I love Logan, I really, really do, but I don't like that I'm creating tension between him and Shira. She already hates me for helping you start this charity and she hates that I'm working while dating Logan and that, assuming Logan and I make it to marriage, I'll work after I'm married to him."

"And now Sophie." Honour made a mental note to come back to the marriage thing in a minute.

"And now Sophie. I don't want him to fight with her because of us."

Honour rolled her eyes. "Look, Ror, the Huntzbergers are different than the Haydens, and I think that's a fundamental difference you always have to remember. Yeah, you love your parents. Heck, you adore your parents. They saw your first steps, saw you off on your first day of kindergarten, had dinner with you every night, nagged you about your homework, played with you in the backyard, saw and cheered at your graduation, the whole thing. Logan and I didn't have that."

"I know that, but how does that justify the fighting?"

"Logan and my mom have never seen eye to eye. Never. She wanted Logan to grow up and just accept that he was going to take over Huntzberger Media. Logan lashed out. She wants him to find a trophy wife that only cares about the DAR, her shopping sprees and her husband's social calendar. Logan needs someone who won't put up with his crap, who will make him come home at the end of the day, who's more than a baby factory with good organizational skills."

Rory chuckled at the last part. "I still don't like that they fight."

Honour shrugged. "You get used to it. You've got Gramps' vote, you've got Dad's vote. Mother is stupid and irrelevant. She'll always be pushing and judging. Hypocrisy runs deep in the Huntzberger family, remember? You're good for Logan. Logan's good for you. He loves Sophie, and you've already said he loves you. Those are the things that matter. You can't compare every familial relationship to yours, Ror. Not all of us were that lucky."

Rory took in Honour's words, carefully considering everything. She resisted the urge to pull out a piece of paper and draw the lines of a pro-con list, just to assuage her mind. Instead, she went through the motions of shutting down her computer and packed her notes back in her bag. "I'm going to head over there and see if I can get him to cut out early," she decided. "I'll call Sophie's school and ask them to tell her to just come home."

Honour smiled. "Thatta girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I was thinking of working from home. I'm so exhausted," Rory said with apologetic eyes.

"I'll see you Monday then. Or maybe we'll get together over the weekend. We'll see."

Rory nodded as the two women made their way towards the elevators. They chatted pointlessly while they waited for the device and when the doors opened Rory gave Honour a very thankful smile. "You're an awesome friend, Honour. Thanks."

"Hey, this has a bearing on my sanity too! Have you guys ever seen yourselves together? The happiness is contagious. Have a good night Ror."

Rory grinned as she stepped into the elevator. "I plan on it."

"Dirty!"

Rory grinned. Though her insecurities were far from assuaged it felt good to fall into that comfortable friendly routine she had with Honour. Lane was and always would be, her best friend, but Honour was a very, very close second.

* * *

Logan sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. The words in front of him were blurring terribly and he couldn't focus to save his life. Everything had started going down hill when he'd gone to visit his grandfather yesterday afternoon. Since finding out Elias knew Rory, the two men had started to bond much easier than Logan ever had with his father. Logan had been a little bit surprised to find that the man who was so gruff and tough with his own family was so warm towards another human being. Of course, Logan allowed, that human being was a woman who could take him to his knees with a simple smile. 

Good Lord he was getting corny.

What annoyed him was his mother. She'd caught him on his way out the door, forcing him into the parlour to see her guests. He'd known what was coming, saw the trap before he really could get out of it, and sat for an hour with clenched teeth, listening to 'his soul mate' blather on and on about some latest fashion line. His patience worn thin, he'd all but throttled his mother after her guests had left. They'd ended up fighting and Shira had thrown Sophie in his face.

'Lost it' was an understatement.

Logan had blown up. It was one thing to talk about Rory. Surprisingly, Logan could take his mother's degrading comments about Rory because he knew Rory was better person than Shira Huntzberger. However, bringing an innocent girl into the mix, an innocent girl that had been adopted by a phenomenal woman out of the kindness of her heart, was the last straw. He'd called his mother a heartless bitch, though not in so many words. Eventually, Elias had wandered out of the study to tell them both off. Predictably, Logan had stormed out.

At home, he hadn't been the best of company. He didn't want to take out his anger on the nine-year-old sitting quietly by the television and Sophie, in her intuitive mind, knew better than to bug him. She'd only asked to use the phone. Half an hour later, a surprised Honour had shown up at the door and he'd watched, a little heartbroken, as Sophie walked with Honour down to the car Honour had come in. He hated that Sophie had to leave because of his mood.

Laughter outside his office broke through his thoughts. He'd asked that he not be disturbed today. He wasn't even sure if Sophie was going to stop by after school ended, though he'd made sure to call and clear things with Frank anyway. Rory wasn't due back until later that night.

So when the door swung open without a knock and said brunette strolled through the door, closing it behind her, Logan was a little bit surprised. He watched as she dropped to the couch in his office, virtually ignoring his presence though he figured she was really just waiting for him to join her.

"Ace?"

"You coming to sit?"

Ah, he was right. He made his way over to sit beside her, dropping to the cushions with a heavy sigh. Logan's tense muscles relaxed as she took his hand, threading their fingers together on his thigh. Seconds later he had her pulled across his lap, forcing her to straddle him, his arms wrapped tightly around her and his head buried in her hair.

Rory relaxed against him bonelessly, allowing him to mould her to his form as his arms closed just above her hips. There was nothing sexual in their position, simply an exchange of comfort and reassurance. She cuddled her head in the crook of his neck, her own arms winding around him as best they could. She felt his hands snake under the back of her shirt to feel her skin, to reassure himself she was really there and really real.

Rory was the first one to break the silence. "Sophie's still coming here after school," she murmured into his neck, smiling when he let out a sigh.

"Honour told you?"

She raised her head to meet the swirling brown of his eyes. The emotion in them both frightened and concerned her. He was scared, he was frustrated, he was angry, he was guilty. "The Reader's Digest version. I hate it when you fight with your mom."

"I know," he admitted, pulling her head back against his shoulder. "I hate that I have to fight with my mom."

She sighed, the air fanning across his neck where the top buttons of his shirt had been left undone and the tie disposed with hours ago. "I hate that she hates me."

"Rory," Logan groaned.

He was serious. He rarely called her Rory and she'd gotten used to it. "I do."

"And I wish I could change that, but I really can't. I don't care what she thinks."

"But I do."

His fingers drew pointless shapes on her skin, relishing the feeling of her body pressed so tightly against his. "Why?"

"Subconscious worry about how she could hate Thumper?"

"Rory…" he warned.

She sighed, pulling back to meet his eyes again. "I hate being another bone of contention between you and your family. You fight with them enough as it is."

"And I'd fight with them with you in my life or not, Ace. We'd be fighting about how I hate the trophy wife, about how I hate all of the superficial society women my mother throws at me. I fight with my father about my job and my mother about the rest of my life, but these things happen. I'd rather have you to come home to after fighting with my family than some brainless trophy wife who I'd fuck to get rid of the tension."

Rory winced at his crude language. She'd never been a fan of it.

His fingers slipped around the front, undoing the bottom buttons of her blouse. It was cut too tight, he couldn't comfortably span his hand across her back or reach high enough on her spine to release that last bit of tension he could still feel in her body.

"Logan…" She was slightly surprised when he stopped just under her breasts and pulled her back to him, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. She almost purred, impressed by his knowledge of what made her melt completely.

"With you I can argue, I can discuss, I can release that anger in a different way, not that I'm particularly adverse to having sex with you, I just know that there are other ways. You just _know_."

"Your mother's a huge obstacle, Logan," Rory mumbled against his shoulder. "Your relationship is bad enough."

"It's always been bad, Rory. My mother and I have never agreed in twenty-seven years, and I do swear it's all twenty-seven of them. We've never gotten along, never seen eye-to-eye, never agreed on anything. My mother's opinion can't be a deal-breaker here."

He hated it when she was insecure and she knew it, but it wasn't like she could stop the feelings from creeping up on her. "I'm not a trophy to be paraded around. I have my own life."

"I know that and I admire that. I'm not asking you to give that up."

They'd never discussed their future before. They'd never thought more than two weeks ahead of themselves, never discussed what could happen in a month, in a year, in five, ten, fifteen years. "I will never be that, Logan."

"I don't want you to ever be that, Ace," he promised seriously. "I love that you're _not_ a trophy, that you have your own opinions. You without those is like the hamburger without the meat… not a hamburger."

Rory snorted. "I can't believe you just related me to a hamburger."

Logan sighed. "We've never talked about the future. In fact, I haven't even really thought about my future or anything past next week that doesn't involve me taking over for my dad. What I do know is that I like you in my life, I need you in my life. Whether that means something more permanent in a few months or in a few years, I don't know. My mother doesn't get a say in my love life. She and her dimwitted friends can parade their daughters in front of me all they want, but I have you and I love you. It's enough."

Her eyes fluttered closed, both of them barely aware that someone could walk in at any minute. They were too focused on each other, on ironing this out as best they could in the circumstances. "I don't want Sophie to have to deal with your mother," Rory said softly. "You and I? We can deal with the limelight, with the rumours, with the tabloids, with the papers. Sophie? She's still in elementary school, the only society functions she's ever attended have been benefits for Catherine's Foundation and that's only because sometimes having the kids there to tell their own stories, to bat their eyelashes and pout in sadness, is the best way to get people to support the cause. She can't deal with that level of cruelty."

"I know that, Ace," Logan promised, his hands fanning out to span her back. "Sophie's a good thing, not a bad thing."

"Not from what Honour said."

"I love Honour but she can be a bit of a drama queen," Logan said seriously. "Sophie's a great kid. Anyone who doesn't love her on first sight isn't looking hard enough and isn't worth her time. Society's not for her, so don't expose her to society."

Rory leaned back from him in surprise. "A secret?"

"No," Logan replied empathetically. "We just won't tempt fate. I know you're proud to call yourself whatever equivalent you're using for mother and if it wasn't from prior knowledge or the fact that you don't look alike, I wouldn't think twice about assuming she was yours, so I'm suggesting we don't bring it up. If someone asks, the answer is the honest truth, but you don't bring Sophie to society functions as it is."

"But your parents…"

"Stop, Rory," he admonished in exasperation. "Stop worrying about my parents. Stop overanalyzing and freaking out. We're nine months into a relationship, we don't know if we'll get married, there's still a lot of unknowns here."

Rory sighed very much aware that any arguments she brought up would be refuted the same way. She needed to let this rest, to move on and come back to this debate at a later date. She needed a break, time to breath, time to absorb everything that had happened and she needed perspective. "You're going out with Finn and Colin on Saturday, right?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "We're supposed to do something, yeah. What's up?"

"I was thinking of calling Lane and getting her to come up here for a girls' night. She can leave the twins with her mom or whatever, Steph and Honour could come, my mom…"

"Sophie?"

Rory shrugged. "Can stay or go, it's up to her."

Logan nodded, pressing a kiss against her head. "Sounds good. Dinner on Sunday?"

"Sunday's official study night," she reminded him, "But I'm sure I can fit you in."

His hands moved around to her stomach, tracing patterns over the sensitive skin. "I'll cook," he offered, leaning his head back as Rory started pressing small kisses against his neck. He could always get lost in her.

"Mmm..." she hummed. "Deal."

A smile flitted across his face. "Good. Now I don't believe I welcomed you home properly."

She sat up fully, attempting to ignore his fingers dancing across her skin. "I cannot believe you just said that. That was corny Logan Huntzberger!"

Logan looked at her innocently, trying to stop the quirking of his lips at her teasing. "What? I can't say hello?"

Rory rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'butt-faced miscreant'. "First of all, I'm not at home. Second of all, your office door is unlocked and there's people out there you work with. Third of all…"

Logan mirrored Rory's eye roll, cupping the back of her head and pulling her down to his level. Heat and flame erupted in his body as he pressed his mouth against hers, his other arm pulling and holding her tight against his body. He took from her, forcing her mouth open – not that she put up much resistance – and coaxing her tongue to come out and play with his. The hand at her head threaded into her hair to hold her in place as he plundered her mouth, groaning softly as she fought back against him. Finally, he pulled back. "What were you saying?"

Rory followed him. "You know, I can't remember," she mumbled into his mouth, taking control of this new kiss. Her hands flew down the buttons of his shirt, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his suit jacket. Part of her brain was still fully aware they were in his office, at work, where anyone could walk in, but she couldn't make herself stop.

Breathlessly they pulled apart a few minutes later, chests heaving, blood pumping, eyes glazed.

"God, I missed you," Logan mumbled as his mouth dove for her collarbone. He groaned when a timid knock sounded sharply on the door. "Who is it?"

"Sophie," came the small response.

Rory's eyes widened and her hands flew to his shirt, re-attaching buttons as fast as she'd pulled them apart to begin with. She glared at him as he chuckled. "You don't get to laugh," she whispered harshly, her fingers flying over her own buttons to restore some sort of decency and moving off his lap at the same time.

Sophie's head poked through the doorway, carefully taking stock of the room and it's occupants. She almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she ascertained Logan was in a much better mood. Then her mind identified the other body in the room and she let out a loud and excited squeal.

Rory laughed along with the curly haired and obviously bubbly child attached to her legs. "Hello to you too."

"I missed you," Sophie said earnestly.

Rory ruffled her daughter's hair. "I missed you too."

Logan smiled at the reunion. "I have an idea," he spoke up, interrupting. "There's a pizza place that just opened up by Central Park. Why don't we head down to the zoo and then I'll treat the two of you to dinner?"

Before Rory could protest – she loved being spoiled but she always felt guilty each time hepaid – Sophie stepped in with an excited cheer. "And ice cream?"

Logan pretended to ponder this a moment before nodding. "I think we could find some ice cream. Is that a yes?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, a perfect imitation of Rory's. "Duh!"

"What do you say, Ace?"

The excited sparkle in his eyes and the obvious pleasure on Sophie's face dissolved all exhaustion. She could forget about his parents for now and focus on other things. "Let's go."

Sophie cheered again and raced out of the room. Logan stayed put, pulling her against his body and kissing her thoroughly. "I love you," he told her, sincerity shining in his eyes.

It brought a happy smile to her face. "I love you, too."

They walked out hand in hand, stopping to lock the door behind them. Logan approached his assistance. "Sheila, I'm leaving for the day. If it's important, patch them through to Michael and he can call me if he can't handle it." Then he met Rory's eyes. "I'm off to spend some time with my girls."

She almost swooned. _My_ girls?

Oh good Lord.

* * *

**_Okay, this is one of the few times I'm going to ask for the opinion of the peanut gallery (that's you guys). There's a few options with how far I can take this story and I have ideas to continue it through to the first and maybe even the second child, but I really want to know what you guys would like to see. I can:_**

**_A) Continue this story right through._**

**_B) Stop at the engagement and put the wedding and kids into another story_**

**_C) Divide the whole thing into three parts (relationship, wedding, kids)_**

**_D) Stop at the engagement and leave it there_**

**_So, let me know in a review what you want me to do and preferably why you'd like me to do it. That way, I can pull a Rory and create my own pro-con list. That's a lie, I don't actually do that, though they are truly beneficial._**


	20. Convoluted Logic

**_Little bit of girl talk, little bit of fluff, a lot of realizations and coming-to-terms-withs. _**

**_And I've learned if I really want to wrack up the reviews to always ask you guys questions! Actually, I want to thank you for your opinons. The general gist is you don't care, so long as I continue, right? I've actually got another question, but I'll wait a bit before I ask. For now, you enjoy the newest installment and leave me a line._**

**_Oh, and hugs to EvenAngelsFall22, who is my absolute hero. Thank you. Tell me how my Lorelai is now._**

* * *

"Zach's looking after the twins, Mama's going to check in periodically and I come bearing a Lorelai." 

Those were the first rapidly spoken words out of Lane Kim's mouth as Rory opened the door late Saturday afternoon. Rory had called her while Sophie and Logan watched the penguins at the Central Park Zoo and Lane had promised to be there. Something, apparently, had been off with Rory when she'd called and Lane didn't think twice about leaving

"Hey," Rory greeted, enthusiastic to see her best friend but weighed down by the worries that had compounded over the past two days.

"Whoa, tone it down a bit there, the enthusiasm's going to strangle me," Lorelai said, her tone completely concerned. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Been better," Rory admitted, removing the containers of food and goodies both women had brought in. "Sookie?"

"Yeah. So is this 'been better' the reason we've got snacks and girls only movies?"

Rory glanced up from the counter where she'd moved to unpack. "I needed a girls' night."

"I was wondering when the insecurities were going to come up," Lane said wisely, leaning her elbows on the counter beside her best friend. "What happened?"

Lorelai looked over her daughter critically. "It can't be the sex," she decided. "And you're still wearing the diamond, so you're not mad at him."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, blushing at her mother's off-handed mention of her sex life.

"Definitely not the sex," Lane agreed easily, eyeing her best friend. "Nah, this torture is all in the mind."

"Whoa, sex is all in who's mind?"

Rory groaned as Honour and Steph stepped through the still open door. Leave it to Steph to put the two sentences together to make something dirty. "No one," she spoke quickly.

Lane raised an eyebrow. "Rory, with a man like yours…"

Rory groaned again as she watched the gleeful expression spread across Steph's face.

"Ah yes, Logan certainly is well known for his…"

"Prowess," Lorelai volunteered helpfully.

Steph's grin widened as Rory's face reddened. "Exactly."

"Okay, we're all aware this is my brother we're talking about, right?" Honour inquired with a look of disgust, "I'm not sure I want to know about his sex life."

"He's dating your best friend, you should already be privy to the deep dark details," Steph pointed out.

"Can we not talk about mine and Logan's sex life, please?" Rory begged, her face turning, if it was seriously possible at this point, even redder.

"Isn't that why we're here?" Lane asked in confusion.

"No!" Rory exclaimed in exasperation. "We're here to talk about marriage and the fact that his parents hate me and the fact that Sophie's gotten so attached to him!"

The room was silent for a few moments before everyone finally reacted to Rory's outburst.

"Logan's talking marriage?"

"What's wrong with Sophie's attachment?"

"Screw my parents!"

"You're grandparents are going to go through the roof."

"Enough!" Rory yelled. She hadn't meant to blab it all out at once. She's meant to go slow and open each topic up bit by bit. She turned to her mother. "I haven't told Grandma and Grandpa yet."

"Oooh, you're going to be so dead. You're going to be deader than dead," Lorelai said with a twisted grin. "They're still fixated on Mr Wall Street."

Rory, Honour and Lane all stiffened simultaneously.

"Whoa, there's something we don't know here," Steph said. "And these are the Gilmore grandparents?"

Rory picked up the story. "They were not happy with me when I broke up with my ex. I haven't really talked to either of them since except for polite at society functions."

"Well the family's always been closer to the Gilmores. Emily and Marcy had the whole wedding planned," Lorelai replied with a shrug. "The break up seemed out of the blue."

Honour stepped in then. "We all know Logan could charm anyone to do anything. The Gilmores shouldn't be a problem. I want to hear whatever you've got in your head about marriage before I even touch on my parents."

"Logan and marriage in the same sentence is kind of terrifying," Steph agreed.

"We haven't actually talked about getting married," Rory prefaced, "Just in passing because we were talking about how Shira doesn't like me at all. He mentioned it. Then we talked about how I wasn't going to be anyone's trophy…"

"You talked about the future?" Steph asked, her voice still surprised.

"Not really," Rory corrected gently. "It was more a quasi-future talk. But he did have this fixation on 'we'..."

"Okay, slow down here a minute," Lane requested. "Fill in the best friend that is suddenly feeling out very out of the loop."

"Logan Huntzberger has never had a girlfriend before our very own Rory," Honour said, her tone implying that the simple sentence explained the world. For all intents and purposes, it pretty much did.

"His parents have had a plan for him since they found out he was a boy. He always fought back, doing crazy things throughout college and whatever. When he started working at Daddy's company, his rebellion came in the form of his one night stands," Steph added. "He'd never kept a girl for longer than a week until Ror."

Lane nodded slowly. "So for Logan to be talking marriage is huge," she concluded.

"Bigger than the Pope huge," Honour agreed.

The small Korean turned to her best friend. "What do you think?"

"What?' Rory asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"About marrying Logan."

Rory blinked. Honestly, she hadn't really thought about a future with Logan Huntzberger because the idea seemed so surreal. It was kind of odd, now that she took a moment to consider the possibility, that she'd never pictured him as her 'one'. Sure, every girl dreamed of her perfect wedding and she'd definitely planned hers with Robert by this time in their relationship, but Logan was so much different, so unpredictable, that she couldn't tie herself down.

"I'm not really taking the stunned silence as a good thing."

Rory blinked herself back to the four women staring at her. "I…I really haven't thought about it," she finally admitted.

"You have never once considered being Mrs Logan Huntzberger?" Steph asked in awe. "You really are an odd one."

"I think that's a compliment," Rory said, shooting her friend a glare. "But it seriously hasn't crossed my conscious mind. I guess we're just taking things as they come."

"That sounds more like Logan than like you," Honour said carefully.

"And any other time I'd definitely agree, but I don't mind it so much," Rory told her friends honestly.

Lane was her only long-time friend in the group that looked seriously contemplative. Being best friends since kindergarten gave Lane a much different perspective on Rory than Honour and Steph had and while Rory and Lorelai were attached-at-the-hip close, Lorelai was still Rory's mother and there were things the two just didn't talk about.

Throughout her life, Rory had always planned for every event, every possible situation or outcome. Every last detail was always taken care of and every possibility considered and provided for. This Logan, a man Lane had only been privileged to hear about over the phone and see e-mailed pictures, had apparently been able to coax Rory into letting go of some of her anal retentive nature to embrace whatever life decided to throw at her. In Lane's opinion, Logan had virtually done the impossible. She cleared her throat. "Hey Ror?"

"Yeah?"

Lane knew she had the rapt attention of all of the women. "Close your eyes."

Rory did so automatically, plunging herself into the inky blackness of her eyelids.

"Picture yourself at your wedding, okay? The whole dress, the crazy bridal party, Soph in a flower girl's dress… you got it?"

"Navy blue bridal party, calla lilies and all," Rory answered, the colours blooming across the blank canvas of her mind. She and Lane had planned their dream weddings out ages ago.

"Okay, you're dancing with your husband, head on his chest, surrounded by family and friends. Now, you pull back to kiss him…"

Rory had been transported by Lane's words to the green back lawns of the Dragonfly Inn, her mother's baby and pride and joy. Pink, yellow and red blossomed all around the inn's back lawns and she could practically smell Sookie's mouth-watering creations. She could feel strong, familiar arms around her body, holding her, loving her, cherishing her. She pulled back and looked up, meeting brown eyes she knew so well.

"Logan."

Rory's eyes snapped open at the confidence and strength in her answer to Lane's unasked question. Her eyes flew to identical blues, seeking reassurance that she was completely insane.

Lorelai simply shrugged. "I think you have your answer, babe."

"We've never talked about it. We haven't even hypothetically talked about moving in!" Rory exclaimed. It felt fast, it felt rushed, it felt chaotic and Rory wasn't sure she was truly ready for all of that. At the same time, she felt deep in her heart the warmth of contentment and happiness that came with that speed and chaos.

Honour rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he practically lives here as it is."

Rory blinked. "What?" Had Logan really become that much of an integral part of her daily life? So much so that she hadn't even noticed how often he was at her house?

Honour grinned at the greedy looks on Lorelai and Steph's faces. "Sophie," she volunteered, naming her source.

"He does not practically live here," Rory protested.

"You really are in that blissful state of denial, aren't you?" Steph said with an affectionate shake of her head.

Before Rory could say anything else the home phone rang. Lorelai, as the closest, picked it up, shushing the others. "Hayden House of Pleasure, we make your hottest fantasies a reality. How may I direct your call?" The person on the other end probably hadn't finished their greeting before Lorelai shoved the phone in Rory's direction.

_Please not the Gilmores_, Rory chanted to herself out of habit. _Please, please, please_. "Hello?"

_"All of my hottest fantasies?"_

Rory shivered at the seductive honey of Logan's voice. "I can be persuaded," she answered, wincing at the cat calls of her friends.

Logan laughed.

"Sure, laugh it up now, Casanova. Where are your friends?" she asked, stepping out of the kitchen and into the study for some privacy. She closed the door behind her.

_"They won't be here until after the dinner hour,"_ he replied. _"But you, Miss Hayden, stole my favourite Yale t-shirt."_

Rory gasped in indignation even as she felt her face flush. She knew exactly what t-shirt he was talking about because it was currently sitting neatly folded on her pillow. She'd thrown it on the night before to wear to bed. "I stole nothing," she denied. "If you left it here, that's your problem, not mine."

There was silence from him.

"Logan?"

_"Shh… I'm trying to remember if that was the shirt you all but ripped in half the last time Sophie was over at her friend's."_

Rory shivered as her mind was bombarded with her own mental images. "Logan!"

_"What Ace?'_

She sighed at the unrepentant-bordering-on-innocent tone. "You are incorrigible."

_"You love me."_

"I do."

_"Do you have my shirt?"_

Rory blushed as she made her way into her room. "You're not getting it back." She stopped in the doorway as the truth hit her. He had drawers in her dresser, he had hangars in her massive closet, he had shelves in her shower and a kit under the sink.

_"Ace?"_

She shook herself back to the man on the phone. "Sorry."

_"Ah, so you did steal it,"_ he crowed triumphantly.

"You left it here." She knew her voice betrayed the newly tumultuous state of her mind.

_"Rory? Everything okay?"_

"Yeah," she replied with a deep breath. "Nothing copious amounts of junk food and the girls can't cure. Did you want your shirt?"

_"Nah, but it was a good reason to call you."_

That brought a smile to Rory's face. "You're cute."

_"Should I bring a bag tomorrow?"_ he asked abruptly.

It took Rory's mind a minute to shift gears and understand what he was talking about. "You have three suits here," she replied, counting the fabric quickly.

_"Ties?"_

"Um… None."

_"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."_

Rory's smile was soft and sweet as she made her way back to the girls. "Tomorrow," she agreed. "Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Even Lorelai had a huge grin on her face as Rory plopped down on the couch between Honour and Lane.

"Alright, so he practically lives here," Rory conceded.

The girls burst into giggles around their blushing friend.

* * *

Hours later, Lane Honour and Steph had all passed into the land of dreams, leaving the original Gilmore girls watching the credits for _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. They'd all shifted around throughout the night until Rory and Lorelai had been sandwiched together. It had been natural for Rory's head to gravitate towards her mother's shoulder. 

"Hey kid?" Lorelai whispered so as not to wake the others.

Rory raised her head.

"I'm glad you found Logan," Lorelai said carefully.

Rory rested her head back on Lorelai's shoulder. "I really love him."

Lorelai ran her fingers through Rory's hair. "I know. You've never looked so happy or content." Silence fell over both women for a moment before Lorelai spoke again. "Ror, why isn't Logan living here?"

Rory sighed. "It just never came up."

"Never came up?"

"We've been trying to go slow."

Lorelai sighed. It wasn't often the happy-go-lucky Gilmore-Hayden was serious, but Rory had been worrying Lorelai since her terrible break up with Robert. The way Rory had thrown herself into her work had haunted Lorelai every day.

Rory stood and headed for the kitchen, very aware that her mother wouldn't be far behind. She poured two mugs of coffee, waiting for her very best friend to join her. She watched as Lorelai grasped the other mug and took a sip, leaning beside her.

"You've been dating for nine months," Lorelai started slowly.

"I know."

"You're being very, very careful."

Rory shrugged. "I don't want Sophie to get used to someone or something and then uproot her when it doesn't work out."

"You're extremely pessimistic."

"Rory shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "I prefer careful."

"Careful? Have you learned nothing from the extensive pop-culture education your darling mother has provided you with? Being careful and letting love go are basically the same thing."

Rory smiled. "But I'm a real person, I'm not in a Hollywood movie where you know there's going to be a happy ending."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, in all seriousness, kid, he loves you, you love him, I don't understand why you keep second guessing a great thing."

"I.. I want this to last," Rory began haltingly. "I can see a future with him, but I could see a future with Robert and look at how that turned out. I don't want that vision shattered."

"You're still afraid he's going to bolt."

Rory glanced down, then back up at her mother. "I'm nothing like the girls he used to date. I have a job, I have a daughter. I have a life outside of shopping, gossiping and society luncheons. I can't be the trophy wife his family wants for him."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that Logan would want that type of life for his wife. And from the little I know of Elias, I don't think he wants that for you or for Logan," she pointed out.

"Shira on the other hand…"

"Her opinion matters?"

"Not to Honour or Logan," Rory agreed.

Lorelai bumped her hip slightly against Rory's. "You know kid, sometimes I forget you weren't raised in Logan and Honour's world."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There are always going to be people who hate you, Ror. It's the way Hartford works. Not to mention that there's always going to be someone to disappoint."

"His mother though?"

"You're stupid to let something like this go because of a woman with the IQ of a peanut."

Rory met her mother's gaze. "Is it worth it?" she asked, vulnerability blatant in her small voice.

Lorelai considered the question carefully. Francine and Straub had been less than impressed when Lorelai had refused to marry Christopher upon finding out she was pregnant. It had taken time and many fights on Christopher's part to see that not only were Lorelai and Christopher good for each other, but waiting and pushing back against the parental pressure had been arguably the best thing for their relationship. Eventually, Francine and Straub had come around too, but looking back on the bitter fights and the anger, Lorelai decided there was no way she would change a single step in her long, winding road to what she had now.

"You know what, hon," she began with a smile. "It's worth every second."


	21. Cohabitation

Rory hadn't slept well. Her mind was inundated with thoughts, and struggles, trying to make herself understand what was happening and if there was a way to prepare herself for disappointment.

"Stop."

Rory jumped at Honour's soft voice from the kitchen door. "Morning Honour."

"You look like hell," the blond observed good-naturedly.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Honour eyed her best friend seated at the kitchen table. "You know, Logan's not Robert."

"Trust me," Rory replied with a huge grin. "I know Logan's not Robert."

"Ew, Rory! That's not what I meant," Honour exclaimed in disgust.

Rory simply raised and eyebrow as Honour took a seat beside her. "Explain."

"Logan's not going to leave you. And he won't cheat on you."

"In my head, I know that, but I can't get rid of my insecurities with a simple snap of my fingers."

"You're holding back," Honour countered forcefully. "How often do you see Logan in a week?"

"Pretty much every day," Rory answered swiftly and confidently.

"Does he sleep here?"

"Sometimes."

"Does he have stuff here?" Honour asked, though by the way she tugged on the sleeve of Rory's – well, Logan's actually – t-shirt the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yeah."

"Sophie adores him, your parents approve, you're friends with his friends, he practically lives here as it is…"

"He has the spare key," Rory admitted shyly.

"He what?" Honour asked, eyes wide.

"He locked up one morning a couple of months ago and I just got a new spare made instead of asking him for the old one back. It would have been a huge hassle to take it off of his keychain once it was there."

"Let me get this straight. Logan has drawers, hangers, a bathroom kit _and_ a key and _doesn't_ live here?"

Honour had an uncanny ability of making Rory's well-thought out and logical reasoning seem like the dumbest things ever known. "Right."

"You… you… God!"

"Honour!" Rory admonished. "You'll wake everyone up."

"Ask him to move in."

"Honour, we're going slow…"

"There's slow and then there's this Ror. Logan's not going anywhere, but he probably doesn't want to push you into something he doesn't think you're ready for. Logan virtually worships the ground you walk on."

Rory stared at her hands, wrapped around the colourful mug.

"He's not Robert, Rory," Honour repeated. After a few minutes, she breathed out a sigh of relief as a smile began to stretch out over Rory's face.

"Remember that day I went to his office?"

"Thursday? Or was it Wednesday?"

Rory waved it off, the date not the significant part of the story. "We were talking about Sophie and society, you know, trying to keep her out of the limelight. And he proposed that _we_ simply don't introduce her."

"I'm missing something."

"We," Rory emphasised. "As in he and I together."

"So that's what set this whole thing off."

Rory blushed. "I didn't know what to think. Plus, there was the whole blow up with your mom…"

"Leave my mother out of this," Honour scolded.

"I'm trying. I think… I think I have to be sure that all of this is truly worth it before I can accept your mom and everything," Rory tried to justify.

Honour nodded. "Only good can come out of this relationship, Rory."

Rory nodded. "I'm starting to see that."

Honour's smile was huge. "Good."

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

Silence fell.

"Breakfast?" Rory asked.

"Yup," Honour answered. "You make the coffee, I'll handle the sleeping beauties."

Rory turned back to the freezer with a smile. All she'd needed was a grils' night to put her head back on straight and calm her nerves. Logan was one of the best things in her life and she wasn't going to push him away because she was too stupid and scared to talk to him. That wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to them.

_Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _I could start cleaning my closet when the girls leave to make room for some of his stuff._

A smile bloomed over her face and she started to hum absently to herself. Goodbye to the good, routine, safety-needing Rory Hayden. Hello to the head-over-heels, loved and cherished Ace.

Now she just had to broach the subject with Logan.

* * *

"And then we started to watch the third _Harry Potter_ but Crystal was asleep before the first Hogsmeade weekend so I ended up watching the fourth one by myself," Sophie said over Logan's dinner of spaghetti and meatballs Sunday night. 

"The nerve!" Logan exclaimed, playing along with Sophie's indignation.

Sophie waved it away. "She's an amateur anyway."

"I have a feeling everyone's an amateur movie-watcher in comparison to you, Half-Pint," Logan replied with a smile.

"Not true," Sophie contradicted. "Rory and Lorelai are pros."

Logan nodded sagely. "You make a very good point. However, I do believe they invented marathon movie watching and therefore, it seems unfair to include them as proof."

Sophie glanced at Rory for a moment. "Christopher's not a pro, but I guess he's not an amateur. Honour can pass too, I guess."

Rory nodded her agreement as she started piling the dirty dishes together. "You could argue that Lane's a pro too."

It felt so domestic and normal as she carried the dishes to the sink. It felt comfortable and right to leave Logan and Sophie at the dinner table. Her stomach warmed at the thought that Logan would be staying the night.

"You okay?" Logan asked into the skin of Rory's ear.

She automatically leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her. "Perfect," she replied even as her hands continued to rinse the dirty dishes. "Sophie's off with her homework?"

"Mmhmm," Logan answered, rocking from side to side.

She laughed as he spun her away from the sink, wet hands and all, dancing her around the tiles of the kitchen. She slipped her hands under his sweater, pressing them against his back. He jumped at the damp feeling but simply pulled playfully at her ponytail.

It was a scene from a movie as they kissed softly, pulling back to say simultaneously, "Move in with me."

Then came the tension-releasing laughter. Logan pressed his forehead against hers. "I didn't want to push you but…"

Rory shrugged. "You practically live here anyway."

He pulled away. "Is that why you asked?"

"No!" Rory insisted, eyes wide. "Logan, no! I asked because I want you here."

Logan rested his forehead back on hers.

"I like seeing you in the kitchen. I like the idea of you being here after work and that I can steal your clothes. I like that we'll all be able to read the same paper in the morning and argue over sections. I like that you'll be able to nag me constantly about my eating habits and junk food addiction. I like the idea of calling the same place home."

Logan could feel the choked feeling in his throat and chest. "That was…"

"The truth," Rory supplied strongly. "So?"

"I think it'll be easier for one to move than two and you're going to have to do something with the chaos of your closet."

Rory's grin was huge and blinding. "You want to move in here?"

"If you'll let me."

She pressed her mouth to his, pulling him as tight as possible to her body. Logan was in no way a passive participant in their little celebration, tunnelling his hands into the silky layers of her hair. She stumbled back as he pushed forwards into her until she was pressed against the counter.

Rory reluctantly broke the kiss, rubbing her nose adorably against his, "Are you going to call Colin and Finn?"

"Tomorrow," he mumbled, kissing her again. "I'll have everything moved in by the end of the week."

Rory groaned, half-heartedly pushing him away as he attacked the lobe of her ear. "What are you going to need?"

"Besides you?" he inquired into her skin.

She managed to force herself to push him back far enough to meet his molten chocolate, lust-filled gaze. "Logan I'm trying to be serious."

"Me too."

Rory blushed but huffed with an air of annoyance. "Are you going to need room in the office? Are you going to need bookshelves, drawers… and what about your furniture?"

Logan groaned. He just wanted to kiss her, not discuss logistics. However, he knew Rory and there was no way she would let up until she got her answers. "The apartment belongs to the Huntzberger family for when my dad stayed overnight in New York so my furniture doesn't have to go anywhere. Room in the office, bookshelves because yours are already stuffed full… I'm bringing over my DVDs and I'll need closet and dresser room. Can I kiss you now?"

Rory grinned and pulled him forward, sealing her mouth to his. He was just going for the edge of her t-shirt after hoisting her onto the counter and stepping between her legs, winding them around his hips in the process so he was pressed intimately against her, and stroking a hand up her thigh to cup her rear when a soft cough sounded behind them.

"Can I get some help with my language homework?" Sophie asked innocently from the doorway.

Rory was having a hard time getting her breath back. She leaned her head against Logan's shoulder. "Sure," she managed. She shivered deliciously as Logan, taking advantage of her exposed neck, nibbled on the delicate skin. "I'm sure Logan would love to help you."

Logan's head shot up, dislodging hers from the comfortable position it had found. "I am?" he asked, pressing against her and making her gasp softly.

"As the newspaper man you'll probably be much more help than I would," Rory replied, putting on her best wide-eyed innocent look.

Logan glared. "I'll be there in a minute, Soph."

"Okay," the nine-year-old agreed cheerfully, bounding away. Her next words, however, floated back to them. "And Finn says doing that on a counter is dirty."

Rory gasped and met Logan's wide eyes. "Did she just…"

"Uh huh."

"And he told her…"

"Yup."

"He's dead."

"Understatement."

"I call dibs."

"He's _my_ friend."

"Who's telling _my_ _daughter_ about _sex_ on a counter," Rory hissed. "I'll do worse than kill him. I'll castrate him." She almost laughed when Logan flinched. Sophie's words had been a good dousing of freezing cold water on their libidos.

Silence fell for a few moments as they took everything in. "So I'll move my heavier things this weekend with Colin and Finn."

"Okay," Rory agreed easily.

He pressed his lips lovingly to Rory's forehead. "Love you," he murmured.

She echoed the affection back as he made his way out of the kitchen, hopping down off the counter and grumbling to herself about the wet patch she could feel from where she'd obviously sat on a puddle of water. It hit her as she was loading the dishes into the well-used dishwasher.

Logan was officially moving in.

* * *

_**Okay, short chapter, I know, but I won't be updating until 24 is written so I wanted to leave you guys on a supremely fluffy note. Hopefully I shouldn't be more than a couple of days.**_


	22. Certain Doom

_**Ah, and here begins the true saga of the Gilmores et al. This is turning out to be about four chapters of dramatic goodness with fluffl thrown in for good measure (you know how I love my fluff). Enjoy!**_

**_And I'll make you guys a new deal. I'll post 23 when I finish 25, or when I get 370 reviews, whichever comes first. Technically, it's up to you guys!_**

* * *

_Richard and Emily Gilmore formally extend an invitation to the Annual Veterans' Luncheon._

_November 13th, 2010._

_Please RSVP._

Rory read and re-read the simple wording of the flowery invitation that spelled out certain doom. She felt that distinct sense of dread deep in her stomach. This time, there was no way she could avoid it. This time she'd have to face the Gilmore grandparents, for the first time in four years, with a boyfriend. She was stuck.

Since her break up with Robert the Veterans' Luncheon had been coincidentally planned for the same Saturday as a walk for cancer she and Honour always attended. Many of the children and their families supported by the foundation also participated in the walk and she felt that, as charity co-founders, their presence made them seem much more human. They both loved the children they supported as well and to see them happy and doing something that they cared about always made both Honour and Rory warm and fuzzy inside.

The envelope had been in the pile of mail when she'd gotten home and Sophie had immediately raced off to start on her homework before heading out with Finn for ice cream. Rory and Logan always treasured the few hours they got alone once a week.

"Hey Ace."

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought as he pressed a hello kiss to her hair.

"What's that?"

"My death warrant," Rory responded dismally. "Or the invitation to my grandmother's fall lunch."

"Over-dramatic don't you think?"

"Telling the truth, actually."

"It can't be that bad. I'll call tomorrow," he offered. "RSVP and everything."

Rory moaned pitifully. "Why did she have to pick November 13th?"

"Ace?"

"Honour and I have had an event on the same day for the last four years so I haven't seen them," Rory tried to explain.

"Okay," Logan said patiently.

"My grandparents and I haven't exactly gotten along over the last couple of years."

"You're talking to the king of dysfunctional family relationships."

Oh, she'd forgotten that. "They got offended when I broke up with Robert."

"He cheated on you."

Rory shrugged. "My grandparents don't know that."

"They don't know that?" Logan repeated in surprise.

"My mom doesn't even know, Logan, and you know how close we are," Rory replied in a tone that told him discussing this would probably be a moot point.

"So what does this have to do with the luncheon?" he asked, choosing to follow her unsaid suggestion.

"I don't want to go and deal with a chilly reception and awkward dinner talk. And I really don't want to deal with Robert and his family."

"But you have to go," Logan finished with a nod of understanding.

Rory nodded with a sigh. "But I have to go."

"Is your mom going to be there?"

"She's more afraid of my grandparents than I am," Rory answered simply.

"And you'll have me. Plus, some of the people who are friends with your grandparents have to be at least bearable."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Dealing with my neurotic tendencies, my insecurities. Telling me I'm being ridiculous."

He chuckled as me moved around her to sit beside her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in the process. "No thanks necessary, Ace," he promised. "RSVP?"

"I'll handle it. If I say I'm bringing a guest they'll just assume it's Honour or Lane and I won't have to deal with the inquisition on the phone or the disappointment. They won't make a scene at the lunch. Plus, I think your family gets an invitation too."

Logan groaned this time. "My parents and your ex? Tell me there's alcohol at this thing."

"Thankfully," she agreed, dropping her head to the table.

"Fantastic," Logan said sarcastically.

Rory nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

In Emily Gilmore's defence, she really knew how to put on a party. The cold November day required an inside venue and the room Emily had chosen and decorated with tasteful beauty was a testament to the woman's party planning skill. As Rory and Logan stepped into the scene she felt her breath catch with the beauty of it. 

"This is my wedding reception. Well, in the spring and thus the appropriate flowers and outside, but this is it," she commented absently.

"What?" Logan croaked in surprise. They'd never discussed marriage and they'd just moved in together a couple of months prior…

She caught the look on his face and laughed. "Sorry, I know we haven't talked about it, and I'm not ready to get married after everything that happened the last time, but I've had my perfect wedding planned out for years. Lane and I planned them during our last year in high school but I hadn't officially decided on my reception until now."

He took a little bit of comfort in the fact that she kept using singular possessives. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, but he liked where they were. He wasn't ready for marriage as much as he loved the little family he, Rory and Sophie had created.

"Here?" he asked for clarification, much more comfortable with discussing it knowing they were on the same page.

Rory shook her head hoping she hadn't scared him. "The Dragonfly, my mom's inn in Stars Hollow."

He chuckled. "I've been to the Dragonfly, Ace," he reminded her. "Drink?"

"Please," she responded with a wide smile.

He leaned down to kiss her gently before weaving off through the crowd.

Rory looked around at the people in attendance, recognizing some and having no clue as to the identity of others. She was hoping that by standing just off to the side of the entrance she'd get a few more moments of reprieve and maybe not have to handle everything until Logan returned and she'd managed to imbibe some alcohol. Apparently, that wasn't in the cards.

"Rory?"

She froze. No, no, no, _no._ Anyone but _him_.

"Hi.'"

Rory took a deep breath before facing him head on. "Robert."

"I didn't think you were going to be here."

"I didn't either," she responded coolly, crossing her arms over her stomach. She mentally urged Logan to go faster.

His hand reached out to stroke her upper arm. "I've missed you."

Rory expected everything about their relationship to come rushing back in vivid colour, but her mind's canvas stayed suspiciously blank. Her heart stung with pain and betrayal. It was a welcome relief. "That makes one of us," she replied, jerking her skin from his touch.

"Come on, Pookie, don't be like that."

She'd actually swooned when he called her _Pookie_? God, was she high for the three years of their relationship? Ace already sounded much better. "Look, I have to be here because it's my grandparents' party, but I'd rather be at home. And quite frankly, I'd rather gouge my eyes out with rusty spoons than talk to you," Rory said strongly though softly. She took advantage of the stunned look on Robert's face to start walking away.

Robert caught her arm. "We belong together, Rory."

The brunette shook her head. "You made your choice."

"Your family knows it, my family knows it," he continued.

Rory surreptitiously searched for Logan's blond head. "My parents want me to be happy. My _Hayden_ grandparents don't really care. My _Gilmore_ grandparents feel guilty because they have no idea you were cheating on me for three years. Your family is delusional and thinks you can do no wrong," she hissed. "I don't want to make a scene, but I will if you don't let me go."

"Hayden?"

Rory met Colin's eyes in happy surprise. "I had no idea you were going to be here," she said, hugging him tighter than necessary and kissing his cheek.

"You looked cornered," he whispered as he returned the friendly gestures.

Rory nodded and stepped back. "How are you?"

"A little warm in the coat, but otherwise just perfect." To Rory's utter surprise, Colin held out a hand to Robert. "Robert, good to see you."

"You too," Robert replied, his face pursed as if he'd just sucked hard on a lemon. "Where are the other musketeers?"

"Finn isn't stupid enough to brave something like this. Huntz is at the bar," Colin answered, easily able to detect the threatened note in Robert's voice. This was about to be entertainment at it's finest. Robert hated losing anything, especially to Logan.

"You guys all know each other?" Rory asked in surprise.

"From Yale," Colin supplied, his eyes flicking over Rory's shoulder.

Rory almost sighed in relief when a familiar warmth curled around her lower back and hip. She leaned into Logan marginally, her nerves and anger starting to settle. She took the drink he offered her with a sincere smile. "You get waylaid?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"By your parents," he answered. "What are we doing next weekend?"

Rory's eyebrows knit in curious confusion. "Going to Stars Hollow?"

Logan shrugged. "Lorelai and Christopher want, and I quote, 'a brat-less weekend'."

Rory wrinkled her nose, knowing exactly what that meant. "Ah, so we're babysitting. Are they going away?"

"I don't think they've officially decided yet."

"I don't have anything," Rory agreed easily.

"Babysitting it is. Hey Colin. Robert." The three men exchanged handshakes.

Rory slapped Logan's chest with her free hand, her attention brought once again to the previously unknown relation between the men. "You never told me you knew Robert," she reprimanded playfully.

Logan shot her an unrepentant grin. "You never mentioned a last name and Robert's a pretty common name in our world, Ace."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find my parents and the Hayden grandparents. You three behave yourselves." She sent a pointed look at Logan's innocent face.

Logan pulled her a sliver closer, leaning down to her ear. "But you're so gorgeous when you're irritated," he whispered.

Rory blushed and pulled away. "Behave," she repeated. Then, she was gone.

Silence fell over the three men filled to bursting with tension. Surprisingly, Colin was the one to break it.

"That was the girl you were dating at Yale?"

"Yeah, the parental approved version," Robert agreed with a slight leer. "Not your usual flavour, Huntz."

Logan stayed surprisingly calm. "Maybe not, but she's my permanent one." It felt good to say that.

"You don't do permanent," Robert contradicted.

Logan smirked. "Once you go Gilmore, you don't go back. Chris' words, not mine."

"Logan Huntzberger in a long-term relationship? What does that make it? Two weeks?" Robert scoffed. "You're a legend."

"And I'm taken, thanks. Hey, Colin, have you seen Steph or Honour?" He was anxious to get off the subject of his life before Rory. He really wasn't proud of it."

Colin shrugged. "Steph's being paraded around by her parents and I haven't seen Honour or your parents. Your grandfather's here though."

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief. Elias' attendance was a huge weight off of his shoulders.

"You can't be dating Rory because she's going to marry me."

Logan faced Robert again. "You made your choice. She wasn't your pick. You cheated on her, she let you go. Now she's moved on and you're going to have to deal with it."

"You'll never keep her. You'll get bored."

Logan could sense victory with his next words and could see it in Robert's eyes. "Eleven months says you're wrong."

"How long it's been since you've been laid?"

Logan smirked. He wasn't usually one to talk about sex with Rory, but for this one time, he'd stoop that low. "Wow, she really held out on you, didn't she. I got laid last night, thanks. Woke up blissfully sore this morning, not that that really stopped us. And eleven months would be how long I've been dating Rory."

"Which reminds me," Colin began slowly, not usually one to perpetuate conflict. "Did you guys end up finding another bookshelf and making room in your closet for the two boxes of clothes I still have at my place?"

"We haven't had a chance to look for the bookshelf yet and Rory's pretty adamant that it match all of the other ones already in the office," Logan said, speaking slowly. Steph's big mouth had informed Colin and Finn about Rory and Robert's break up, but Logan hadn't expected Colin to get vindictive about it. "And I'll just shove the two boxes in the back of the closet anyway if you want them out of your place."

"What, you and Rory are living together?" Robert interjected.

"Yeah," Logan replied carefully.

"Her brat went along with it?"

Logan took a deep breath, looking to the heavens for help to keep his calm. He wouldn't make a scene. "Soph's actually over the moon about it."

It was a lot for Robert to absorb. Rory had not only moved on but she and Yale's biggest playboy had been what looked like happily dating for almost a year. On top of that, it had taken Robert a month and help from almost every friend and family member around Rory to convince her to move in with him.

He'd taken the freedom that came with the break up extremely seriously, but after a few months, his parents had come down hard on him, asking why he hadn't even bothered to try and get Rory back after the break up. They'd all but ordered him to take advantage of her presence at the lunch to fix things and get her to agree to date him again.

This, however, was a huge obstacle.

* * *

It didn't take Rory long to find her parents in the crowd, though with the happy greetings she had to deal with as she made her way towards them, the journey took much, much longer. 

"Robert's here," she said in lieu of a proper greeting.

"Ooh, drama," Lorelai commented. "Are we talking epic _Young and the Restless_ proportions or _One Tree Hill_?"

Rory snorted. "Yet to be determined. They knew each other from Yale. Threw me."

"Bad boy college days. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Rory groaned.

"And rumour has it Mussolini is to be in attendance," Lorelai prodded. "I got the angry call from Honour this morning."

"Reduced to World War Two references already," Christopher commented reaching his girls and handing Lorelai her martini. "This can only get better."

"You know, I've changed my mind," Rory said thoughtfully, not bothering to acknowledge her father's comment. "Shira just hates me. She's like Rasputin in _Anastasia_ or Scar of _The Lion King_."

Lorelai nodded in consideration. "I see. Not exactly dictators but a definite get-out-of-my-way with a side order of do-whatever-it-takes."

Rory grinned as her mother followed her thoughts. "Exactly, which leaves Mussolini open to Miss Marcy Warner, partner to Adolf in ensuing my demise."

"No!" Lorelai gasped.

"Oh yes. There is no other way I can seriously justify his desire to get back together than to suggest a nefarious plot by the Axis leaders," Rory answered.

"Have you seen Straub or Francine? They're likely to soften the blow with Adolf and Ava," Lorelai suggested.

"Your grandparents won't make a scene at their own party," Christopher pointed out logically, very used to the language of mother an daughter. "And isn't there something in the society handbook about Hartford's hierarchy?"

"Ah, and excellent back up plan," Lorelai agreed. "Though I can't remember if Gilmores and Huntzbergers actually socialize."

"The youngest generation certainly does," Rory said coyly.

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "I wondered if you were walking funny."

Rory blushed, even though she'd steered the conversation in that direction. "Speaking of, and you can't deny the connection here, are you guys staying in Stars Hollow next weekend?"

Christopher looked much more embarrassed than Lorelai and choked on the sip of his drink he'd just taken. "We were going to head off to the Cape, drop Kitty off on the way."

"I can leave Soph at home and come get Kitty, you know. It's one of those extra benefits that comes with living with Logan," Rory said. "She and Logan can stay by themselves."

"We'll bring her," Christopher insisted.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just call when you're on your way."

Lorelai's next words weren't ones of agreement. "Mom! How are you?"

Rory froze.

Shit.

"Just fine, Lorelai. Rory, I'm so glad you could make it this year."

Sarcastic dig number one.

Rory hoped her smile looked much more real than it felt. "Hi Grandma. You've done a fantastic job."

Emily sighed. "We don't have the nicest of decorations this year, I'm afraid."

Dig number two.

"It still looks beautiful," Rory complimented smoothly. Veiled digs she could deal with.

"Now, we've put you with your friend at a table with some Elis, of course. Where is Honour? Or did you bring Lane?"

Oh, there was no way she was even close to ready for the likely inquisition yet. At least not without more alcohol or Logan at her side. "I didn't bring Lane, Grandma, and I haven't seen Honour," she eventually answered evasively.

"Well, no matter. Robert Warner's at your table, you remember him, don't you?"

_The cheating, lying bastard, of course I do_. Apparently subtlety wasn't going to be the name of Emily Gilmore's game on this particular afternoon. "I do," Rory allowed. "And I've seen him already."

"Oh good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to."

"Of course Mom," Lorelai answered, giving Rory a reprieve. "I don't believe Rory's said hello to Straub and Francine yet anyway. Right, hon?"

Her mother was getting lots an lots of coffee and as many weekends away as she wanted. "No, I haven't. I'll go see if I can find them."

"And grab Eleanor on your way there Roosevelt," Lorelai added wisely. "Maybe Adolf will be a little more welcoming with a diplomat involved."

Sometimes her mother's vast array of knowledge baffled her. "Right."


	23. Head First

**_Finished 25 like 5 minutes ago, so here's the next installment in the grandparents saga. _**

**_Um... someone pointed out to me that the last chapter seemed like a filler, and yeah, it was. So is this one. There's character development that needs to happen and you kind of need to get an idea of the type of people Rory and Logan are dealing with. I hate the way I write Emily though so I 'm sorry if she seems out of canon, or as canon as I'd usually make a Gilmore Girls character in an alternate universe. And I know Rory's interaction with Richard is brief but I couldn't bring myself to write a mean Richard! I love him!_**

**_And since I beat you guys on reviews this time, we'll try it again! Actually this is just a tonne of fun. Get me to 390 reviews (that's 4 less than before by the way) I'll post 24, whether I've written 26 or not!_**

**_You guys are the greatest._**

* * *

Luckily for Rory, finding Logan and finding her Hayden grandparents was the same thing. He spotted her as she approached and suddenly, with the arrival of his smile, the world seemed okay again. He held an arm out for her and she immediately stepped close, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"Lorelai, that's a fine young man you've got. Much better than that Warner boy," Straub said jovially.

"I like him too, Grandfather," Rory said. She could feel the ache in her cheeks from the fake smile she'd been sporting fade with the appearance of a genuine one.

"I hear he's here," Francine spoke in a guarded whisper, referring to Robert.

"We've said hello," Logan acknowledged on Rory's behalf. His hand squeezed her hip gently.

"Grandma has him sitting at our table," Rory revealed.

"Leave it to Emily to sabotage a good thing," Francine said with a shake of her head. "It's bad form to put disagreeing parties at the same table."

"Grandma hasn't met Logan yet, Grandmother," Rory placated, placing her hand over Logan's on her hip. Sometimes the yo-yoing opinion in the elite society threw her.

Francine gasped. "Why ever not!?"

"Scheduling conflicts," Logan volunteered, lying smoothly.

"And it just never came up," Rory agreed, threading her fingers through Logan's.

"But you have said hello today, correct Lorelai?" Francine asked hurriedly. "She is your grandmother."

"I just saw her," Rory responded with an affectionate smile. She was very used to the sticky society standards the Haydens adhered to.

Straub's eyes, meanwhile, had been taking in the room. "I believe lunch is served. We'll talk to you youngsters later."

Logan chuckled softly as the Haydens walked off. "You have… interesting grandparents there, Ace."

Rory raised and eyebrow as she allowed him to lead her towards their own table. "_I_ have odd grandparents? This coming from the man who's grandfather reads the _Harry Potter_ series because a nine-year-old suggested he give them a chance? And yes, I have pictures."

"Oh that is beautiful," Logan crowed. "A Huntzberger straying from the true classics."

"Hey, no mocking the literary genius of Ms. Rowling, Huntzberger," Rory reprimanded. "Those books may not be a brilliant work of fiction to rival the Bronte sisters or Virginia Woolf, but she's a Dickens in her own right."

Logan stopped dead. "Dickens?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Who else do you know that can take millions of characters and make them all believable and lovable while weaving them intricately into the plot line?" she asked, tugging on his hand as they finished the last couple of steps towards their table. Steph, Colin and Robert were already seated, as well as a boy Rory didn't recognize.

"The _Harry Potter_ discussion again?" Steph asked hearing Rory's argument.

"He seriously doesn't believe they could be classic works of fiction," Rory responded with a smile, grinning and shaking her head at both Logan's 'ignorance' of good literature and his ingrained chivalry that had him pulling out her chair.

"She just related them to Dickens!" Logan exclaimed moving to his own chair and holding out a hand to the man seated beside him. "Seth, my friend, how are things?"

"Good," Seth agreed happily. "Unfortunately Gwen couldn't make it, but this is looking to be much more entertaining anyway."

Logan sighed. "I certainly hope not. Seth, my girlfriend Rory. Ace, this is Seth."

Rory smiled. "Another friend from Yale?"

"The man's a genius," Steph gushed. "I swear. A technical genius."

Seth blushed modestly. "My father is a nuclear physicist. It's genetic."

"So you studied physics in Yale then?" Rory asked, ignoring Robert who sat on her other side.

Seth grinned. "Biochemistry, actually. My wife, Gwen, was the physics."

"Wow," Rory said. "That's… that's really impressive."

Seth blushed at the compliment. "Yes well… what about you? I can't remember seeing you around campus."

The words were said carefully. "I studied business," Rory answered happily. "Started a charity with Logan's sister after I graduated."

"Catherine's Foundation," Seth said with a nod. "I've been to a few of your things."

"Really?" Rory asked in surprise.

"I've known Seth since junior high," Logan provided.

"Ah," Rory nodded in understanding.

"Enough about Yale, I hate Yale," Steph said with a sour face. "Tell me about living with a guy."

Rory laughed as lunch was set in front of them. "It's… different. I mean, I never really lived with my dad, you know? Kitty's eight and I'm twenty five… my parents were living together for a year before I left for Yale's dorms and in that time they got married and had Kitty… It was a crazy household."

"You lived with me," Robert pointed out snidely.

Rory considered this for a minute before carefully answering. "Not really. We both worked a lot." And she used the term 'work' loosely. "We both pretty much led separate lives." It felt good to say that.

"And you guys get a chance to spend time together?" Robert snapped.

"Every night, actually," Logan responded, reaching under the table cloth to draw small circles on Rory's knee. He'd prefer the spine because it did a better job of relaxing her and putting her back in her element, but he'd take what he could get. "Rory's addicted to crime dramas."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Not addicted, but it's really the only thing that's on these days. I've been keeping up with _One Tree Hill_ for my mother's sake, but they look so much older than high school kids. And Soph likes to put on a movie when she's done with her homework."

"Soph?" Seth asked.

Logan almost hugged Seth at his unintended but excellent shift in conversation.

"My adoptive daughter. Right now I'm pretty sure we could both quote you the entire script of _Finding Nemo_."

* * *

Logan breathed out an unconscious sigh of relief as the plates were cleared. Seth's questions about Sophie had segued smoothly into how he and Rory had met and Steph and Colin had been able to add enough anecdotes to keep conversation flowing and avoiding any outright confrontation. He'd vaguely heard the strings strike up and noticed some of the couples making their way to the dance floor. He offered Rory his hand with a smile once she finished the story she was currently telling. 

"Dance with me?"

Her eyes sparkled as she put her hand in his. "Always, Mac."

He pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her waist until they made it to the dance floor in the center of the room. "Seth is a godsend."

"That he is," Rory agreed, settling her head on Logan's shoulder. "You don't dance."

"I hate Robert."

"Oh."

"And I'm not crazy. I'll take any excuse to hold you like this."

Rory looked at him with that teasing glint he loved so much. "I need to go brush my teeth now so that sugary sweetness doesn't give me cavities," she quipped.

Logan sighed exaggeratedly. "Give a girl a compliment and she assumes you're buttering her up."

"Buttering me up? Why Mr Huntzberger, what exactly are you thinking?"

He pulled her closer again so his words brushed over her ear. "We take advantage of the fact that Babette is currently watching over both Sophie and Kitty and take a room at the Dragonfly tonight."

Rory shivered. "A very tempting proposition."

"You think about it," he said with a grin, playfully tapping her nose.

They turned when someone cleared their throat, both relieved to see Lorelai and Christopher dancing beside them. "Think you can take this crazy woman off of my hands for a bit, Logan?"

Rory laughed lightly, exchanging a glance with her mother. "I'll give him up if you'll take on another crazy woman instead," she offered with a happy smile.

Seconds later she was dancing around the floor with her father. "You looked happy."

Rory smiled brilliantly. "I am happy. Well, happy with Logan. I'm not exactly thrilled with this botched matchmaking attempt on the part of my grandmother."

Christopher sighed. "She means well, Ror."

"I know, I guess, but… I'm happy."

"Has she seen you happy?" Christopher asked logically. Years of practice with both Lorelai and Rory gave him a little bit of insight as to their ways of dealing with Emily Gilmore.

"Do you think she'd really give him a chance?" Rory answered, her tone just as pointed as his. "You heard her after the break up, Dad. I disgraced the Gilmore name. The Warners are such close friends and I'm an embarrassment."

"Because you didn't marry Robert."

Rory sighed. "Because I didn't marry Robert."

Christopher was silent for a moment. "I always hated Robert."

Rory almost stumbled in her steps. "You did?" Her parents had been generally ambivalent to her relationship and the ensuing break up. They'd taken the side of their heartbroken daughter without asking, but the subject had become taboo.

"He never really made you happy. I mean, sure, you maybe loved him but it just… wasn't right."

"Thanks, I think."

"You and your mother are very much alike," Christopher began, picking up on the sarcasm in Rory's previous comment and feeling compelled to explain. "I can always tell if Lorelai's truly happy by a little sparkle in her eye and the dimple in her left cheek when she really, truly smiles. You're the same way. You get the same sparkle, but you get this… exuberance for life that you don't usually have. Robert never brought out the exuberance that the Foundation did, or that Sophie did, and definitely not like Logan."

"So why did you stay quiet?"

Christopher shrugged. "Everything seemed fine. I didn't want to fix what wasn't truly broken, not when everyone else was one hundred and ten percent behind it."

Rory was surprised at the next voice. "Christopher, mind if I cut in and take my granddaughter for a spin around the floor."

Christopher smiled at Lorelai's father and stepped back gracefully. "Of course not, Richard."

Rory wanted to glare at her father, the unrepentant impish man who winked as he walked away. "Hello, Grandpa."

"Hello Rory, did you enjoy lunch?"

Rory smiled genuinely. Lunch had been… well, less awkward than she'd imagined it. "I did."

"I always knew Yale was the right place for you," Richard boasted of his alma mater.

Rory nodded indulgently. Sometimes, with Richard, it was better to just go with the flow. "They were excellent years."

"And how's your charity? Still going strong?"

"Of course, Grandpa. Honour and I both love it."

"I'm surprised you're here. Isn't there usually a charity run this weekend?"

"The run itself is usually in September but there is usually another little fundraiser for cancer research around this time. This year it was last Saturday so I had a free schedule to come here."

Richard took in the guests. "Where is Honour? The Huntzbergers gave their RSVP. I've even seen Elias about."

"Eli's here?" Rory questioned, her mind already going over the million and one ways she could probably con Eli into helping her convince Logan of the literary genius in _Harry Potter_.

"Rory, please."

"Mr Gilmore."

Rory groaned at the voice and the tap on her grandfather's shoulder. "May I cut in."

Castration was too mild a punishment for Robert. Dismemberment too. Maybe disembowelment was cruel enough. "If it's all the same to you, Grandpa, I'd rather continue. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Nonsense, I'll talk to you later, Rory. Robert, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Rory mentally listed her curse words as she felt Robert pull her close. Her tense posture kept her that hair's breadth away, but she really, really wanted to get out of this predicament as soon as possible. Since there was no Logan in sight, she had to get creative.

"You picked an interesting rebound guy."

Rory took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. This verbal game she'd bested Robert at many times. "Well, this version of Boyfriend is definitely better than the last. And I hardly think eleven months equates to a rebound relationship."

"Logan Huntzberger, Rory? You're lucky you made it to eleven months."

Rory shrugged. "I know. I'm lucky to have him."

Robert rolled his eyes at what he perceived to be her naivety. "You're a marrying girl, Pookie. He won't settle down."

Gah, that name again. Her revolted shiver was unfortunately timed to coincide with Robert's hand dragging lower over her back. To her disgust, he took it as encouragement. "Mr Warner, we're in public," she said, barely veiling her anger. "It'll do you good to remember where to keep your hands."

"Rory stop this. You're being difficult."

"You're hitting on another guy's girlfriend. And I'm not stupid, there's history there. So what annoys you more, Robert? That he has something you want or that he actually found someone that made him want to come home at night?"

Robert was stunned. This wasn't the timid doe he'd dated years ago. Rory had a backbone and wasn't afraid to show it. "And tell me _Ace_," he began, emphasising the nickname. "Do his parents approve of a working mother of one?"

That was a low blow and Rory had to resist with everything she had not to slap him at her grandparents luncheon. "His grandfather loves me and his father is coming around."

"And the Mrs?"

"Doesn't matter." Rory was surprised at the conviction and true belief she felt saying that.

Robert grinned evilly as he spun her out, but his grin dropped when the loose grip on his hand was broken and Rory was pulled from his grasp. He'd always known the three musketeers were literally all for one and one for all. Colin's timing was atrocious.

Rory on the other hand, felt like Colin had impeccable timing. "That's two I owe you now," she said as he spun her away.

"I'll just put it on my tab. Everything's okay though, right?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Rory promised with a sincere smile. "Though you did save me there at the end. Well, actually, you saved Robert. I was thirty seconds from killing him, right here, grandparents and society or not. It wasn't going to be pretty."

Colin chuckled. "In which case, maybe I should let you head back there. He's always been an arrogant pompous ass."

"You guys knew a totally different Robert than I did. Well, up until the end anyway."

"You lived with him though. You must have seen parts of it."

"We were barely together when we were at home. He hated Sophie and Sophie was my life. I held out for a month before finally caving to the pressure to move in with him. Sophie didn't talk to me for a week unless she absolutely had to after that."

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Sophie's that vindictive?"

"Sophie relishes normalcy," Rory countered easily. Sophie wasn't the only one with a twisted fetish for psychology when no other literary material was around. "She's a routine kid for the sole reason that she needed it to battle her cancer. The routine gave her a sense of comfort, like her homework always did. It offered her a way out of thinking about chemo and transplants, transfusion and needles."

In some ways, Rory was completely shocked with her candidness. On the other hand, she'd long since realized that there was very little unknown between Colin, Stephanie, Logan and Finn. Her own immersion into that world had been fluid and easy. She knew she could trust Colin simply because Logan did.

"I'm not following," Colin admitted.

"Logan treats Sophie like a person, like the kid she is. He doesn't walk on eggshells around her, doesn't think of her as an invalid or as a tag-along. To him, she's like the greatest sounding board for his literary opinions, for his story ideas. Sophie's nine, but she's incredibly smart. She's read Dickens, Austen, Proust… and understood and enjoyed them. Logan sees her as a young adult, not really as the child she is and she loves that. She loves Logan."

"And she hated Robert."

"Robert never let Sophie have her routine. Logan didn't take long to pick up that she needed it and it just seemed to fit into his life. She still heads over to his office after school sometimes because she loved working there."

Colin smiled. "Your own little newspaper mogul," he teased.

Rory smiled. "If that's what she wants, that's what she'll do. She likes being around people just as much as she likes sliding into the world of her books."

"And Logan gets all of this."

"I think Logan's a lot more perceptive than you give him credit for," Rory replied with a secretive sparkle in her eyes. After all, Logan had been the one to reveal that Colin and Stephanie had been dancing around each other for the better part of ten years.

"Speak of the devil," Colin said, easily letting Rory go as Logan wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You were talking about me?" Logan asked.

Rory rolled her eyes. She could almost see his ego inflating. "Nothing necessarily good or necessarily bad, Huntzberger. Don't build yourself up just yet."

Logan mirrored her eye roll before turning his attention back to his friend. "I saw Steph looking a little cornered by Jordan Chase. You mind playing Knight in Shining Armour?"

Colin's face fell, but both Rory and Logan could see the slight sparkle that flittered through his eyes. "Don't I always? How many does she owe me now?"

"I have no idea. You get on that," Logan suggested, absently pulling Rory closer. He'd watched her dance with Robert, her posture stiff. He'd also witness Robert's wandering hands and had to valiantly refrain from pulling away from Lorelai – who, it seemed, loved to dance, much to both Chris and Logan's utter dismay – to pull Robert off of his girlfriend. She'd handled herself brilliantly until Colin showed up, but he wanted to wipe the memory of Robert off of her skin and out of his mind.

Rory turned in his arms, her lack of heels – she'd chosen flats because she didn't need aching feet on top of the headache that came when dealing with the Gilmores – put her at exactly the right height to press a small kiss to the bottom of his jaw. "Remember how I said Seth was a God send?" she questioned absently, already wrapped up in his warmth.

"Mmhmm," Logan hummed in response, his hands drifting over the expanse of her back in his efforts to erase Robert's memory from her skin.

"I'm rephrasing. Your friends are God sends. And perceptive. Where were they all my life?"

"Hiding in the other half of Robert's twisted existence?"

"Okay, new rule. No mention of the bastard ex."

He was slightly taken aback by her less than sophisticated vocabulary. "Lorelai Hayden, did I just hear that out of your mouth? What would Emily Gilmore think."

Rory pulled back, surprised slightly when his arms barely gave. "Don't get me started. She's the reason he's here. She's the reason he was sitting right beside me and she's the reason you are going to give me a massage when we get wherever we're going."

"You're considering the Dragonfly?"

"I'm going to need some serious therapy tonight. Serious therapy."

Logan chuckled and pulled her head to rest back on his shoulder. He loved her all malleable and pliable against him. "Therapy it is. A nice relaxing bath, a massage…"

Rory hummed against him in contentment. "Where have _you_ been all my life?"

"Obviously under some sort of huge boulder to have missed you at Yale. That still baffles me."

"In your defence I wouldn't have given you a second glance," she admitted, closing her eyes and allowing him to take most of her weight.

He shifted to accommodate her. "Really?"

"A cocky rich playboy? Not a chance."

"Huh. I guess it's better we met later then."

"I never thought I'd be thanking Honour, but hey, it's her fault."

"Fault?" Logan asked in mock hurt.

Rory slapped his chest playfully where her hand had come to rest between them. "You know what I mean. If she hadn't agreed to allow you to do the article in return for sponsoring that benefit, we never would have met."

"And that," Logan decided, his voice dropping. "Would be very, very bad."

Rory had every intention of keeping the sweet and quasi-private moment going and had even opened her mouth to give him an honest, sincere and maybe even vulnerable answer, but some twisted trickster had other plans. The Powers That Be weren't going to give Rory and Logan an inch.

"Rory Gilmore, is that you?"

Rory opened her eyes, resisting the urge to groan as she took in the pair. The ex-maybe-in-laws. The jilted parents of a gorgeous baby boy that had been dropped by his girlfriend. She was so not looking forward to this conversation, nor stupid enough not to anticipate a confrontation. Marcy Warner's middle name was 'meddling' and with Emily and Richard Gilmore close on her heels, Rory felt her body tense in fear, apprehension and the helplessness that came when escape routes were rare. Logan tensed with her, obviously seeing her grandparents make their approach.

Oh, this was not going to be good.


	24. The Ninth Circle

_**I promised, and I'm not one to go back on my word. Since I'm over 390 reviews, here's your next chapter. I'm not necessarily pleased with it, but I like the way it shows Rory's backbone. Let me know.**_

**_Shall we aim for 415 this time?_**

* * *

Rory turned fully in Logan's embrace, feeling his arms tighten around her middle, to face her own version of hell. "Hello, Mrs. Warner."

"Oh, please, dear it's always been Marcy. Who is this?"

Rory smiled fully, tilting her head back to look at Logan. "My boyfriend, Logan."

Marcy narrowed her eyes at Logan, taking him in from head to toe. "I remember you from somewhere."

"I went to Yale with your son, Ma'am," Logan answered promptly and politely.

Understanding dawned on Marcy's plump face. "Huntzberger, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am." Logan's voice had become wary, knowing as well as Rory about how society opinions could change faster than the blink of an eye.

"Rory, I saw you dancing with Robert earlier. He's a fine man… who is this?"

The disdain in Emily's voice was unmistakable and Rory subconsciously took a half a step backwards into Logan. "Grandma, meet my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Logan, my grandmother Emily Gilmore."

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Mrs Gilmore," Logan said, pouring on the charm. "Lunch was phenomenal."

It was hard to keep her eyes on both Emily and Marcy, but Rory saw something flash in Marcy's eyes at the easy and suave way Logan handled the Gilmores. Something Rory didn't like.

"Rory, you never told us you were dating someone," Emily said, her tone an interesting mix of excitement and disapproval.

"It never came up, Grandma," Rory replied honestly. The Gilmores had stopped inquiring about Rory's love life to maintain the illusion of the 'happy family'.

"Huntzberger you say," Richard began with his usual bluster. "You wouldn't be Mitchum's son, would you?"

Logan nodded, for once in his life thankful that Mitchum had come up in conversation. "Yes sir."

"An excellent family, if I do say so myself," Richard complimented, subtly eyeing Logan's arms wrapped tightly around Rory and Rory's settled across his,

"That's a matter of opinion," Logan muttered just loud enough for Rory to catch the words.

"And how long have you been seeing each other?" Marcy asked with sugary sweetness that had Rory's adrenaline skyrocketing.

"Eleven months," Logan announced, pride and genuine elation showing in his eyes even if his posture was wary.

Rory felt a supreme sense of satisfaction when Marcy's face fell slightly, just long enough to catch a glimpse, before morphing back into the society mask.

"And you haven't strayed?"

Suddenly Rory couldn't breathe. She knew about Logan's reputation, her parents knew, her friends knew, but her grandparents had been kept out of the loop on that particular issue. Logan's arms were bands of steel around her middle, tense to the point where she could feel his hands shaking against her body. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"No." Logan's voice held a razor edge and he was slightly put out when it only served to raise one of Marcy's eyebrows.

"Shira's been going on and on about how you and the Fallon's girl have been getting along and she mentioned something about a girl in London…"

Marcy Warner was going to die. That was all Logan could even think. Oh, and his mother too. She had no right to say those things when she knew he and Rory were still dating. He'd conveniently omitted the fact that he and Rory were currently cohabitating, but his mother knew they were still together. He vaguely heard Rory mutter something about Churchill and Thumper and made a mental note to question her about it at a later time. And preferably in a place where he wasn't about to lose body parts, for that was the look on Richard Gilmore's face.

"Just rumours," Rory managed between clenched teeth.

"Of course, dear," Marcy said patronizingly. "It's so hard to find a good man like our Robert these days."

"Oh yes," Emily agreed with a smile. "The two of you were so good together."

"So happy," Marcy agreed.

Rory winced. Happy wasn't exactly the word she would have used to describe her life with Robert. Not that last year, anyway. They'd drifted apart after moving in, and Rory had begun to feel like the step had become an obligation rather than something Robert had truly wanted to do.

"The wedding would have been beautiful," Emily gushed.

"Ah, yes. A fall wedding," Marcy reminisced. "With Black-Eyed Susans and Tiger Lilies."

"And the children…"

They'd talked about children? Rory's head was spinning. No, her wedding was going to be in the spring. She'd carry a bouquet of wildflowers from around the Dragonfly, daises and tulips. She hated black-eyed Susans and she preferred the pure white of the calla lily or the blushing pink of some of the American lilies to the orange of the tiger lily.

Rory prided herself on her ability to keep her cool, she really and truly did. It was a rare occurrence when she allowed her temper to get the better of her in a public forum but this was the last straw. Between her grandparents and Robert and now the devil incarnate, Marcy Warner, she'd had enough. "Well, it would have been interesting to see how many children he ended up with considering how many bed mates he had during our relationship. And for the record, my wedding is going to be in the spring."

Logan was slightly taken aback by the harsh tone of Rory's voice. _Dem's fightin' woyds,_ he thought to himself.

Marcy Warner's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"You want to know why I broke up with your son Mrs Warner?" Rory said her tone deceptively sweet, though voice low so those around wouldn't hear. "Because I caught him in the bed we were supposed to be sharing with another woman. And trust me, they were more than just friends." The implication in her words was more than clear.

"Lorelai Leigh!" Emily gasped. "How dare you accuse…"

"I'm not accusing. And this is why I didn't tell you about Logan, why I try to avoid your events as much as possible. You're my grandmother, and therefore I have obligations as a family member, but you'd better believe you are not innocent in all of this. You expected me to bring Honour or Lane. It never once crossed your mind that I would be bringing a guy."

Emily opened her mouth to contradict, but Rory was faster.

"Oh, I'm no where near finished." Her voice was still low, her smile still in place to avoid the ever present gossips eavesdropping on their conversation. "It never occurred to you that I'd have a good reason to break up with a man I'd been dating for three years. You automatically assumed that I'd done it just because and you jumped down my throat about it. Do you remember that, Grandma? Calling me for all intents and purposes a disappointment because I broke up with a family friend? If I'm not mistaken you were on the phone with Marcy here right away to ensure that everything got smoothed over between the families. You've always loved and trusted Robert more than me."

"That is not true," Emily said vehemently.

"You know it's very true, Grandma. And yes, Logan had a reputation, but I'm sure he'd testify in court to the fact that he hasn't dated or slept with anyone since we started dating. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to say goodbye and get on our way."

Logan had been completely silent through Rory's tirade knowing better than to get in between an angry Gilmore and her 'prey'. He followed Rory with a small smile back at the three stunned onlookers until she made it across the floor, their bodies now obscured by the dancing crowd. It was only then that he glanced around and pulled her down a hall and in through one of the doors. He'd never been more thankful to see a library in his life. He simply pulled her trembling body close.

For her part, Rory grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, holding the fabric so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her breathing was shaky her knees locking tightly to try and hold her body weight upright. She didn't realize she was crying until Logan pulled back and wiped at the moisture trailing down her cheeks.

Logan had been surprised to feel a wet spot forming on his chest where Rory had burrowed in and pulled her head back. "That was something, Ace."

She sighed as best she could through the tears, drawing in a hiccupping breath afterwards. "I just got so angry and frustrated with them all singing Robert's praises," she managed through her tears. "They kept going on and on about how good of a person he was and I couldn't deal with it anymore. To them I'm just… I don't know. And it hurts. I mean, I'm their granddaughter and I have never lied to them in all my life. They've always pushed me into doing what they think is right and they don't really take thirty seconds to think of me." She took a breath. "They don't even know you."

Her eyes were sparkling with tears, the little mascara she'd applied running from the moisture and Logan still found her the most beautiful, if heartbreaking, woman he'd ever seen. "But you do, and that's what matters."

"I'm happy, Logan. Really and truly happy."

He smiled softly, gently, leaning down to briefly brush his lips against hers. "Me too."

Silence fell, as it was apt to do when one or both of them was in a less than stellar mood, and Rory got the chance to get her tears and emotions slightly more under control. She was almost ready to step away from Logan's embrace to go find her parents and say goodbye, when the study door swung open. Emily Gilmore stormed in, her face firey.

"I cannot believe I just witness that," she exploded. "You accused a perfectly fine young man of sleeping around!"

Rory resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently, her grandmother was ready for a confrontation. Her own anger had been lessened, but not obliterated. "Logan, go see if you can find Mom and Dad to say goodbye," she suggested. Logan wasn't part of this, he didn't need to hear this.

"Ace…"

"Go. If I'm not out in half an hour, then you can start to worry."

Reluctantly, and dragging his feet, Logan left Rory and Emily alone in Richard's library.

"Honour will testify to the fact that he was," Rory said, her voice deceptively calm.

"Of course she will! She's your friend! Do you have _any_ idea what it's going to take to convince them that it was you overreacting and looking for someone to blame other than yourself from walking away from a good thing."

"And there you go again, taking his side without thinking or waiting for the thirty seconds it would take to explain mine. I get it, you had the wedding all planned out. You had the rest of my life planned out with Robert and then I decided differently. For once in my life, I didn't follow your plan of uniting the two families. Sorry my own feelings got in the way and he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough."

"You watch your mouth."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You don't care about my side of the story, Grandma. You don't care that I was hurt. You don't care that I had other people and other things to consider when I caught him in bed with, get this, your cook's daughter. I'm not arrogant, but I'm not stupid either. I deserve better than that, and Logan is better than that."

"Marcy told me all about his womanizing ways, Rory."

"And he admits to them," Rory answered. "I went into this relationship with my eyes wide open, Grandma. I knew about his reputation – I am best friends with his sister – and I knew that there was a pretty good chance he'd screw up. But you know what, I took that chance and we've been through his parents, rumours, and now the ringer with this stupid lunch. Eleven months, Grandma and that stands for something."

"He'll get bored, Rory. That's what always happens."

Rory laughed, though the sound contained not a trace of humour. "I'll say this for the third time, though apparently, you're not listening. I'm not stupid. My mother raised me with open eyes to what this world could be and I chose to come back. I chose Chilton, I chose Yale. I chose to do the debutante ball for you. I chose to come to the male-Yale party you and Grandpa threw and I chose to date Robert and let myself step into the world of the Hartford Elite. I got used to the rumours, I got used to the whispering and the gossip and I understood that it was part of this world.

"I chose to break up with Robert instead of staying with a man who wouldn't be faithful. I deserve at least that, Grandma. I chose Logan, who is a sweet and caring guy, who treats Sophie like his own daughter, who knows when I'm upset or angry and knows exactly what to do to get rid of that negativity. Between Sophie and Logan I have a damn good reason to come home at night. A reason I didn't have during the last year of my relationship with Robert."

"If you weren't stupid, you would have married Robert!" Emily exclaimed, stopping her foot in a childish move. "You would have had everything. Every whim would be catered to. Every desire fulfilled and you threw that away."

Rory took a menacing step closer to her grandmother, her voice low but the anger obvious. "I will not be a trophy. I will not spend my days organizing schedules and events. I will not be one to send my children to a nanny because I have enough responsibility with superficial events and parties. Did you know Robert wanted me to quit the Foundation? He wanted me to drop everything I'd worked hard for, every reason I went to Yale, so I could be at home and have dinner on the table by seven. I'm not that type of woman and I won't be that type of woman."

Emily scoffed. "And you think you won't be that with the Huntzbergers?"

"Logan and I haven't talked about marrying each other. We haven't discussed the future and I, for once, am grateful." Rory took a deep breath, regretting the fact that she was stooping so low as to use her next argument. "Plus, shouldn't you be happy that I am dating a _Huntzberger_?"

Emily was actually stunned silent and Rory took the opportunity to make her exit. However, she paused in the open doorway. "One last thing. If I so much as hear a whisper that you're going to try and intervene in my relationship with Logan because you think I would be better off with that cheating bastard of a Warner boy, and it actually works, you won't be seeing me ever again. And I mean _ever_."

She was sure she didn't take another breath until she was standing in front of the manor with Logan, Lorelai and Christopher. They stood in silence for a few moments, both Rory and Logan taking in the events of the afternoon.

Lorelai was the first one to break the silence. "We'll bring Sophie up tomorrow," she said, her tone brooking no argument. "We'll do brunch."

"No," Rory started for posterity's sake. "We'll run by and—"

"You're going back to New York tonight, just the two of you. I'm sure it's been an intense evening for both of you and as your parents, we'd feel better if we could bring Sophie up tomorrow morning. You can call her and tell her yourself if you'd like," Christopher cut Rory off, his tone almost stony. He'd gotten a short version of what had occurred all day from Logan when the blond had tracked him and Lorelai down, and what Rory and Logan most likely needed was a chance to talk and relax, just the two of them. A chance to reconnect after the horrible drama that came with the Gilmores.

"Sophie will be fine at home," Rory said, missing the implication that Christopher and Lorelai had intended.

"Rory."

She locked surprised eyes on Logan, an unknown inflection in his voice.

"Please."

His eyes were swirling with so many emotions that the list Rory was currently cataloguing in her head was already astronomical.

Anger.

Hurt.

Lust.

Need.

Love.

The goodbyes were brief and Christopher and Lorelai stayed standing out on the porch until the car was out of sight. Christopher wrapped his arms tight around Lorelai. "You think they'll be okay?"

Lorelai looked up at him. "I think they'll be okay."

Christopher nodded, his mind briefly flitting over the dance he'd shared with Rory. She was happy. That was all that mattered. "Good."

* * *


	25. No More What Ifs

_**You guys are way too good at this review game! Honestly! Give a girl a chance to write before posting! I'm just kidding, I love it.**_

_**New goal: 445**_

_**And the sequel is almost a definite (it was easier to split everything into three, assuming I go as far as to include kids in the series) but I have no idea what a title could be. So I leave the option up to you guys to give suggestions - just for fun. Reminder: sequel will focus on the planning of the wedding, the wedding itself and maybe even the honeymoon. Maybe I'll make the honeymoon an M-rated little interlude, I have no idea. But, I'm open to suggestions!**_

_**26 is in the writing process and there's the possibility of a 27 but that'll be it for this story. Thanks to everyone who followed from the beginning: huntz0rory, Dazzled1 and those that have followed almost religiously since. It's an honour to write for such fantastic reviewers!**_

* * *

Logan was not going to sit through a silent car ride. He understood that Rory needed to stew and needed to process, but it had been intense for him too. He really wanted her to realize she wasn't alone in this. "You want to let me in on the mumbling about Thumper and Churchill?" he asked softly as he drove. To his surprise, he saw her face soften out of the corner of his eye.

Rory removed her gaze from the passing scenery to lock on his profile. "Mom and I were talking and she called me Roosevelt. Thus, she was Churchill," she explained, trying to put her finger on her exact words. "Where's Churchill when you need her."

"Huh?"

"That's what I said. My mom would have been perfect right then and she was no where to be found."

"And the political references…"

"Go hand in hand with the reference to my grandmother as Adolf and Marcy Warner as Mussolini," Rory explained.

Logan pondered this for a moment. "I'm a little impressed."

Rory turned her whole body as best she could in the car. "Impressed?"

"World War Two, pop culture.. what other random knowledge do you hide in that pretty little head of yours?"

"My mom started the history references," Rory revealed, a smile playing about her lips. "My grandmother is a little bit like a freight train sometimes and you've got to admit, she's a little like a dictator."

He'd do anything to keep her talking. They'd get to the big elephant in the room once they were home. "Care to elaborate?"

"It always has to be her way," Rory began. "You can fight with her, you can bring her around to see your way or your point of view. I've only ever seen Grandpa do it. Mom says its one of the big reasons she left. There was this one time…"

Logan let her talk happy for the distraction she provided. It had been a rough and long couple of hours and he hated that she had to go through it. Actually, it was kind of funny, when the thought about it and about how well he knew Rory. The first thing she'd do upon their arrival in New York, their home, and the round table in which they were going to have to discuss her grandparents, Robert and for the first time, their future, would be to apologize. That was just who Rory was.

_She_ had nothing to apologize for. He hadn't been prepared to see Robert Warner, a man he'd competed with throughout Yale and the Life and Death Brigade they were all a part of. Robert tried everything in his power to outdo Logan and he actually could remember a deep corner of his brain feeling sorry for the girl he was supposedly 'dating' when he watched Robert make out with a girl on LDB weekends. Anger boiled in him at the new knowledge that the girl Robert had been dating was the sweet, caring, considerate, white hat Rory Hayden.

Robert had bragged about her all the time, about how she was parent-approved and his life was set, what with her money and his. His parents were even planning the wedding, all he had to do was convince her to agree. They'd all kept in touch for a few years after Yale, planning a couple of weekends away just because they could and Logan could remember Robert being much stiffer and much more prone to the girls in less than scraps of fabric.

He looked over at Rory's animated face as she continued to talk through another story – the look in her eyes told him she didn't care if he was actually listening because she just needed to talk – and felt his mouth curving in a huge smile. He loved her, really loved her, and just like he hoped she didn't care about what Shira thought, he actually found that he didn't so much care what the Gilmores thought. He _loved_ her, damnit, and he wasn't going to let her go because Adolf and Mussolini were fixated on a different reality. He shook his head, he really was a goner, following along with her train of thought and everything.

"I love you," he interrupted, taking a hand to rest it on her thigh and squeezing slightly. "You need to know that."

Rory was stunned for a few moments, looking at him and completely forgetting what she'd been talking about a moment before. "I do," she said softly, laying her hand over his. "I hate that you had to see that stuff, hear that stuff, deal with those people." She really couldn't decide which part she felt the guiltiest about.

"Hey, it's Hartford. I've dealt with worse."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe, even for you."

He chuckled slightly. "You keep forgetting my parents, Ace."

She blushed. "But your parents would never call you a cheating, lying, womanizing jerk to your face."

Logan had to give her that. "True. This still isn't the first time I've had my reputation thrown in my face."

Rory scowled. "They had no right to do that."

She was cute when she was defending him, Logan decided. "Hey, it's not like you could have stopped it."

"I could have not asked you to go," she retorted. "I didn't even get to say hi to your grandfather and Marcy pounced on you."

Logan sighed. "It was bound to come up sooner or later, Ror."

"She still had no right. And the way she got indignant when I said Robert cheated on me? And then she has the guts to go and accuse you of that?"

"I've never cheated," he told her seriously.

"I don't care about your reputation, Logan, you know that," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Rory, listen to me. I've never cheated. Every other woman I've ever dated has gone into that situation with eyes wide open. There was never a question about marriage or long term. I've never cheated because I've never truly exclusively dated. I need you to understand that."

Rory paused for a moment. Friends with benefits. Stringless relationships. She was vaguely aware of both situations and really hadn't ever considered them. It made sense that they would be the norm in Logan's life and it made sense. "Okay."

He wanted to wait. He didn't want to have their first conversation about the future in the cramped space of the car while he was driving, but really, it was eating at him. "Rory, where are we going?"

"Home?" Rory questioned in confusion. "I don't understand the question."

"With our relationship," Logan said softly. "Where do you see our relationship going?"

Rory closed her eyes, turning away from him slightly. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "I mean, I know that I love you, and I know that you're the greatest thing in my life and I know I hate it when you're away and I hate it when I'm away and I know that coming home to you is one of the greatest things in the world, but… I don't know."

Logan nodded slowly. "Do you see us getting married?" He'd said it calmly, the logical next question, but the implications of it held so many more consequences.

Rory took a deep breath. "I can see myself being married to you," she said, her voice just loud enough to be heard.

It was an excellent evasion of the question, but it was all he was sure she could give him. However, as much as he loved her, he needed her to put herself out on the line, just this once. "Your grandparents seem pretty adamant about a marriage to Robert."

"Logan no! Never!" Rory exclaimed. "There's so many things wrong with that scenario!"

"You know Robert and I competed for everything in college?" Logan asked, deciding to digress a bit before getting back to the original topic.

"No," she said honestly. "He didn't talk about his friends."

Logan nodded, absently changing lanes. "Everything. We were both in the same club at school and he'd always try to outdo me or be better than me."

"The Life and Death Brigade?" Rory asked sheepishly.

"You know about it?"

Rory shrugged. "You'd be surprised at the things Robert says when he's drunk."

Logan nodded. "It was always stupid little things, but the one thing I could remember was that he had this girl and I could tell she didn't mean shit to him and I hated that. I mean, I was always watching him at the weekends going off with different girls and I hated that he had someone at home enduring that."

"Are we seriously going to talk about this?" Rory asked in painful surprise. She hadn't talked about it, really. It had come up in passing a few times now, but they'd never delved into the depths of her fear, her hurt, her pain.

"Just listen," Logan implored. "I was so jealous of him because his parents weren't nagging him to start thinking about settling down, to start thinking about taking over the company and producing an heir. It wasn't because they weren't like that, it was because he had it all. He actually enjoyed what he did and where his parents worked and he accepted the pressure to fall into that without question. Then he had this girl, you, and he just seemed to have everything laid out for him. I hated it."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Remember the first time we fought? Over the article and Amber and everything?" he asked, his fingers absently drumming on the steering wheel.

"It's kind of hard to forget," Rory whispered in return.

"Remember what I told you?"

"You're going to have to narrow it down for me," Rory said with a small smile. "You said a lot of things that day."

"I told the God honest, no hiding truth that day, Rory. I told you I loved you and I hadn't told anyone and meant it except Honour. But I also told you that you scared me."

Rory remembered that and she remembered the raw honesty and vulnerability when he'd made that admission.

"I put myself on the line that day because you matter to me, because I love you and I know you're scared and I know you don't know what's coming and I know you have no idea what my reaction would be to the truth of whether or not you'd thought about marrying me, but sometimes, you just have to take that chance." He pulled to a stop on the outskirts of New York, waiting for the light in front of him to change. He turned in his chair as best he could to face her. "I have no plans for going anywhere, Rory, I really don't, but I need to know that all of this, that the hurt I felt – for the first time I'll add – when Mrs Warner threw my reputation in my face, is really worth it."

With that he turned his eyes back to the road and the green light, trying to ignore the churning of his gut.

* * *

Rory had made a beeline for the bedroom as soon as they got home and Logan assumed she wanted to change out of her dress. He'd always tried to keep to the LDB motto. _In Omnia Paratus_. Ready for anything. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything. If Rory decided that she didn't want a future, that she couldn't understand the future, that she didn't want to talk about a future with him, he'd probably be crushed. He'd never taken rejection well. 

He was in the office, swirling scotch around in a glass when he heard her enter. She headed for her desk, right across from his, pulling out keys to unlock the bottom drawer. He'd always figured she kept personnel files in there and had it locked for confidentiality purposes. The next thing he knew, something folded was between him and the scotch.

"What's this?" he asked, setting down the high ball and starting to unfold the pages.

"My pro-con list," Rory replied seriously, her entire body wanting to just wrap around him. She valiantly held back.

"Pro-con list? For what?" Then he caught sight of the title and his breath caught in his throat. _Marrying Logan._

"I have thought about it. A lot. Especially since that girls' night. I didn't know what to say when you asked because I didn't know where you stood. I was freaking out because you kept saying that 'we' would keep Sophie out of the limelight, as if you had every say in the matter." She held up a hand when he went to protest. "I'm not saying you don't, just look at it from my perspective for a minute. Sophie was my world before you came in and crashed my perfectly good lifestyle."

The smile on her face told him she was teasing.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up of a solid future and have it all be pulled out from underneath Sophie. Or me," she said. "You matter to me and you matter to her and that girls' night Lane told me to go and picture that wedding we'd planned at the end of high school and to think about who I'd be standing at the alter with." She took a deep breath.

"It was you."

"You were marrying me?" Logan asked, voice soft in surprise.

"In my mind's eye, yeah. And it scared me because I'm your first girlfriend, Logan, and I'm not a trophy wife, I'm not going to spend my days planning parities and luncheons and all that. That's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am."

"Ah."

"I'm not even going to try to pretend to you that I can do it, and I know you don't want me to do it. You want me to dream to work to have goals and ambitions and I love that, I really do, and I really appreciate that. So, do I see us getting married? Yeah, I do. Do I necessarily see it happening within the next couple of months or the next year?" She shrugged. "That I can't answer, but I knew that to put up with your mom and my own insecurities from my last botched attempt at a relationship, I had to know that I was ready to be in this for the long haul."

"And this?" he asked, holding up the sheets of paper. He had to admit, he was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Rory shrugged again. "Something I have to do. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Logan nodded, his fingers absently folding and unfolding the paper for a few minutes, sharpening the creases and folds. "What if I want it to mean something?"

"Huh?"

He faced her head on, placing his hands on her hips and rubbing absently with his thumbs but he avoided her eyes. "You know how we've talking about 'what if we get married'?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"What about 'when we get married' instead?"

"Are you sure?" Rory asked after a few moments. "I didn't want this to be pressure on you."

"You said you had that moment where you realized you had to be in this for the long haul to deal with some of the stuff that my family throws, right?" he asked, bringing her closer.

"Uh huh…"

"This was one of those afternoons for me. And you know what? I can see myself marrying you, I can see us building a family with Sophie and maybe another kid. But I don't see the huge house in Hartford and I don't see the party-planning trophy wife. I can see a happy family and I love that. I want that. And I want it with you."

Unable to stop herself, Rory pushed up on her toes to kiss him soundly. "I want that too."

"So no more 'what if'?"

Rory nodded grinning giddily. "When."

Logan allowed himself to calm down and breathe. "When," he agreed.

_When_.


	26. Thrilling, Perfect, True

_**You passed the mark and I'm done writing. Again perfect timing.**_

_**Here's the final chapter.**_

* * *

The next time Rory actually looked at the calendar and fully registered the date, it was past the eighteen month mark in her relationship with Logan. No one had heard a word from the Gilmores, the Warners or Robert since that luncheon in November and both Rory and Logan were actually quite thankful.

The year mark in her relationship with Logan had been a little bit of a whirlwind. He whisked her off to Paris for a four day weekend and indulged in whatever she wanted to do. It had been such a relaxing weekend for her and she'd loved spending the time just the two of them. Christmas had been another full Hayden-Gilmore and now Huntzberger affair in Stars Hollow that included taking part in every single festival known to the small town. Rory had once again asked if he wanted her at his parents' for dinner and this time, Logan had allowed her the opportunity to attend the icy brunch. To Logan's utter surprise, the brunch wasn't as uncomfortable as it usually was and he'd even engaged in intelligent conversation with his father that didn't resolve around business.

Valentine's day had come and gone, as had a rowdy St Patrick's celebration – courtesy of Finn, of course – and Logan had been fully indoctrinated into the Gilmore way of life. It had been touch and go for a couple of weeks when Rory locked herself in the office night after night, stumbling into bed in the early hours of the morning. Logan, unhappy with how she was pushing herself so hard, had gone to Honour and between them, they'd managed to book time off for Rory and Logan had whisked her away to the sunny beaches of the Caribbean to give her a break from the mayhem.

All in all, the previous seven months had been pretty perfect. It wasn't to say that the petty arguments and fights didn't arise, but they usually managed to resolve everything before bed or, at the latest, the next day.

Rory looked up in surprise as her office door flew open and Steph and Honour burst through the door.

"Um… hi?" Rory said, slightly terrified of the gleeful looks on their faces.

"We're taking you shopping," Steph said.

Rory sighed. "Look, I'd love to go, but—"

"No buts. We are under strict orders to take you shopping. Don't worry about anything, okay? Oh, and here." Honour thrust an envelope at her with a familiar scrawl.

Rory groaned good-naturedly. "Doesn't he know I have my own?"

Steph just shrugged. "I believe Logan's exact words were 'pamper her today'. We're just trying to carry out orders."

"Why am I being pampered?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both women shrugged. "He's going to come by the house and get you around seven," Honour revealed, "But that's the only official timing we have. And he said there was something else in there for you."

Rory looked suspiciously up at her friends. Something told her they knew more than she did and she wasn't exactly sure what to think of it all. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the infamous black card with a roll of her eyes before fishing out a note to go with it.

_Ace,  
We're going to play a little game today. Don't worry, you'll love it. Think of it as a puzzle that needs to be solved, and I know how much you love puzzles. As I'm sure Steph and Honour _haven't_ told you, they know exactly which stores to hit on your little jaunt this afternoon. But that's all they know. I love them, but I can't trust them to keep a secret as big as this one.  
And don't even try to get out of using the card. I know where you sleep.  
Love always,  
Logan_

Rory sighed, folding up the note and replacing it in the envelope. "He says you know exactly where we're going today," she told them. "And that's all he told you so it's pointless to start asking questions."

Honour and Steph exchanged a glance. "He's good," Steph acknowledged.

"You guys are the ones that have known him for years," Rory pointed out, gathering her things. Logan had been right. The idea of a scavenger hunt through New York's stores was more than she could pass up. Her curious nature had already kicked in and she was already anxious to get to their first stop.

"Yeah," Honour replied. "But he knows you. How many girls would honestly like a scavenger hunt with her friends to prelude a date?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "He's up to something," she responded with a smile. "He just knows that there's no way you guys can keep a secret long enough for him to surprise me, like he so loves to do."

"You love it too," Steph said with a smile, stepping out behind Honour and leaving Rory to shut and lock her office door. "Hurry up! We don't actually have all day!"

* * *

Rory's next envelope was presented to her after a lovely massage, seconds before she was due to meet Honour and Steph for what Steph had dubbed 'nail hour'. 

_Ror__  
I'm sure by now some professional has worked out more of the kinks than I usually can and I'm sure you feel much, much more relaxed. I know you usually do your own nails but, to go along with the pampering, Honour and Steph kind of insisted this was the way to go. Pick something pretty and stay away from the reds. My mom loves red nails.  
Master and Commander_

Rory snorted at his last words and his signature. _Master and commander my ass_, she thought to herself. _What is he planning?_

Honour and Steph were already seated in chairs, their feet in swirling tubs and their hands outstretched for the manicurists. The both looked up as Rory walked in, eyeing the envelope in her hand.

"So?" Steph asked, the more impatient of the two.

"No red," Rory said with a shake of her head, taking a seat and smiling at the woman who approached. "Apparently it's Shira's favourite."

"She always reminded me of an evil villain with those blood red nails," Honour agreed. "But we wouldn't have let you go that route anyway. I happen to know for a fact Logan loves pale pink on you."

Rory raised an eyebrow but let it go. Sometimes the ways Logan knew all he did about women's fashion and accessories scared her just a bit. A bizarre mix of Finn and Steph she was sure, but she wasn't ready to press her luck. Or for that matter, her sanity.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing about tonight. You know, sometimes I think he does things like this just to drive me nuts."

The girls shared a laugh.

"Please, the anticipation's killing you and you are so having just as much fun as he is," Steph said, browsing through the multiple colours of nail polish and selecting a gorgeous wine colour. "This doesn't count as Shira-red, does it?"

Honour glanced over and shook her head before focusing her attention on Rory once again. "He's gone all elaborate on you. Did he do something wrong?"

Rory thought about it, wracking her brain to come up with something Logan could have done that would require this level of apology. "He hasn't missed any important dates, hasn't forgotten Sophie once, hasn't insulted my mother or Grandmother… I don't think he's apologizing."

"So he's always this crazy on dates with you? I mean, most girls he only had to wine and dine."

Rory childishly stuck her tongue out at Steph. "And if I wasn't a year and a half into a relationship with the man and totally and completely in love with him, I'd be threatened by that."

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't have to work as hard to get laid these days, huh."

"Stephanie!" Rory exclaimed, her face flushing. "I can't believe you just said that!"

''Oh please, we see the two of you together. If it wasn't for the fact that Sophie lives with you, you guys would be jumping each other twenty-four-seven," Steph replied.

Rory blushed bright red and would have dropped her head into her hands if it wasn't for the fact they were currently being buffed and polished. "God, Steph! Is that all you have on your mind? Colin hasn't jumped your bones yet?"

"Oh, can we please talk about this?" Honour said shooting an evil grin Steph's way. Though they'd never really been friends through Logan's school days, the mutual friend they shared in Rory had brought Honour and Steph much closer together. In fact, they even went shopping and had lunch when Rory wasn't around.

"No," Steph said stubbornly.

Rory laughed outright. "So my love and sex life is fair game but the minute we creep into Colin territory there's a limit on conversation topics?"

"At least you and Logan are together," Steph retorted petulantly, "I can't get Colin to look twice."

Rory snorted. "Trust me, Steph, he looks twice."

"This coming from the woman who wouldn't admit she was in love with her best friend's playboy brother? No offence, Ror, but here, I'm not sure that I truly can trust you."

Rory looked over at Steph's teasing face indignantly. "I admitted it faster than you and Colin have done anything about your feelings," she shot back, sticking out her tongue again.

"Okay, children, let's stop this bickering and look at things objectively," Honour interrupted. "Steph, how long have you been in love with Colin?"

"I'm not in love with Colin!" Steph exclaimed.

"And I'm the Queen of England," Rory contradicted. "Logan says since about junior high."

"Logan's a pansy ass," Stephanie snapped.

Honour raised an eyebrow. "You're remarkably hostile about it."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Can we just enjoy, please?"

Rory and Honour exchanged a confused look.

"Okay…" Rory said, picking out her own pale pink polish. "So if you and Colin are off limits and Logan and I are off limits…"

"That leaves Honour's love life," Steph agreed. "So Honour? Anything you want to tell us?"

Honour groaned.

* * *

Rory stepped into Saks Fifth Avenue behind Honour and Steph pretty much clueless as to why both women had dragged her here. She had a million dresses in her huge closet at home, some of which Logan hadn't seen yet. Honour stepped up to the customer service counter and engaged in a whispered conversation with the man standing there. Seconds later, the blond was presenting Rory with another envelope. 

_Miss Hayden,  
I know you have a rather extensive wardrobe. After all, after laundry day I have to hunt through it all to find my own clothes, but for tonight, I want you to pick something out that will make my jaw drop. Steph and Honour can help, I'm sure. And they have orders to make sure you don't get a glimpse of any tags or prices.  
I'll see you soon._

"I hate him," she said, folding up the note and stowing it with the others in her purse. "I mean, why do I have to buy something new?"

Honour and Steph both rolled their eyes.

"Does it really matter? It's only going to be one dress, one set of heels and maybe some underwear. He'd pick it out himself but he's got his own stuff to do today."

"Of which you guys know nothing. Apparently I need to make his jaw drop."

Honour and Steph laughed at Rory's wrinkled nose.

"Well," Steph started. "You'd think he'd make this into a challenge."

Rory sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

Honour giggled girlishly. She adored Rory, she was one of her best friends, but sometimes the brunette could be completely oblivious. "I think we're looking for something blue," she said. "Simple."

"Cocktail or evening dress?" Steph asked, putting a finger to her chin as she considered Rory.

"I'm thinking cocktail. Logan would have specified if he wanted an evening dress," Honour responded with a decisive nod.

Steph rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Let's go!"

-------------------------

Two hours later – and a million dresses that went through the critique of both Honour and Steph – they'd finally found a dress, shoes and undergarments that they all agreed on.

"Now we just need the final touch," Steph said, carrying her own multiple bags out of the store.

"Final touch?" Rory asked, slightly exhausted from trying on dresses for two hours. _Logan's surprise had better be out of this world fantastic, _she thought to herself. Then again, the usually were.

"Jewellery!" the peppy blonde exclaimed, already taking off purposely down the street.

Rory's hand went to the diamond that she adored so very much. "I think I'm okay, Steph. I mean, I've got my necklace. And there's no argument on this, I'm not changing it."

Steph rolled her eyes, looking to Honour for help.

"Hey, Logan gave her that necklace, I'm not going to try and get her to take it off," Honour defended. "But I will encourage the purchase of earrings or a bracelet, assuming Logan doesn't have those things for her already."

Rory cocked her head to the side. "Logan definitely knows how to pick out a girl's jewellery," she acknowledged.

Steph sighed, glancing at her watch. "It's… Oh my God! It's five already! We don't have time!"

All three of them were suddenly rushing to the curb and hailing a cab, heading for Rory's house.

* * *

Logan was absolutely terrified. 

He was standing in the front foyer of his own home, the one he'd been sharing with Rory and Sophie, completely and utterly terrified, the same general feeling he'd had on their first date magnified ten-fold. He shoved his hands into his pockets, willing them to stop sweating and shaking. They'd talked about this, this wouldn't come as a complete and utter shock to her. And she'd made the pro-con list.

"Hey."

Logan looked up at her soft voice and felt his breath catch. She'd chosen blue, a colour he was sure Honour and Steph had a hand in. An ice blue that brought out the sparkle in her eyes and enriched the chestnut of her hair. It was similar to her Christmas cocktail dress in many aspects. The skirt flared around her hips, hugging the rest of her curves. The chest was reminiscent of a 1950's high society dress with a thick strap that wound back around her neck from just under her arm.

"Hey yourself," he finally managed. "Want to come help me pick my jaw off the floor?"

She laughed and he felt some of the tension release from his body. He watched as she approached smiling when she playfully put her hand under his chin as if holding it there while she kissed him lightly. He let his arms wrap around her waist and they stood there for a minute. The only interruption came when Rory's stomach grumbled loudly.

Logan chuckled. "Looks like we need to feed that bottomless pit of yours."

Rory slapped him with a huge grin but followed him to his car. "No limo tonight? And do you want to let me in on what we're doing?"

"No limo tonight," he affirmed, completely ignoring her second question.

Rory knew it meant he was keeping tight-lipped on the whole thing and groaned. "I hate you."

"You love me. And take it for granted that I'm not blindfolding you this time."

That was a blissful memory. At the end of April he'd taken her to see the New York Philharmonic Orchestra at the Met and blindfolded her to keep it a secret until they were right outside the building. She'd been baffled and awed that he'd pulled it off, but couldn't resist teasing him when she found out he'd fallen asleep on her head. Rory had loved the concert. The teasing fodder was just a bonus.

They drove through the winding streets of New York, Rory pointing out the odd people that strolled the warm June evening. Finally, Logan pulled to a stop, coming around the car to hold a hand out to Rory. He led them through what she now identified as Central Park to a lovely little clearing around Strawberry Fields. There, ready and waiting was a picnic complete with little electric candles.

"They wouldn't let me have the real things," he explained into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. He got such a kick out of seeing the surprise on her face when he did something like this and today was no exception. He gently pushed the stunned brunette forward until they stood at the edge of the requisite red and white table cloth.

Rory felt her face finally stretch into an elated smile. "This is fantastic," she breathed, unsure if she was ready to disturb the moment of peace in such a bustling metropolis.

"Let's sit and eat. Then I have a present for you."

"Another one?" Rory asked in surprise. "Logan, you're spoiling me."

He smiled softly, stroking the back of his hand down her cheek. "And I love doing it. Now come on."

-------------------------

Once they'd finished eating, Rory looked over at him expectantly.

"Something I can help you with there, Ace?"

Rory held out her hands. "Present please."

He chuckled. It wasn't that she was greedy, just impatient. He handed her a large box wrapped in colourful paper. "This, my dear, is for you."

Rory grinned as she ripped off the paper revealing nothing more than the box Antonio – their new coffee maker since the other one had collapsed two weeks prior and Logan had done enough running around in the early mornings – had come in. "Are you giving me a coffee maker?"

Logan just grinned, albeit nervously. "Just open the box."

She did and found coloured confetti and Styrofoam padding. "What on earth?"

"Pull the string," he instructed, gesturing to the string taped to the side. He watched in anxious anticipation as she pulled out the first small velvet bag.

_Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be – Anton Chekhov_

Rory looked at Logan quizzically. "What kind of a goose chase are you sending me on, Huntzberger?"

"One I'm sure you'll enjoy. Keep tugging," he promised, moving beside her.

She did as he asked, pulling on the string again until another bag popped out of the foam.

_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand. – Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

That sparked a memory. After all, she and Logan had been friends before their relationship had taken off. Good friends. Friends that brought stupid movies to his apartment to watch when parents got out of hand. Friends that sacrificed weekends to baby-sit to give a girl a break. Friends that shared.

She pulled again.

_Love is everything Its cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. – Erica Jong_

It had been worth everything, Rory reflected. The love she shared with Logan was intense, was mind-blowing, was everything Rory had always figured love to be. She never questioned herself when she was with Logan, never saw herself as anything less than special or anything less than the best when he focused his attention on her.

It was a thrill.

It was perfect.

It was true.

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. – Mignon McLaughlin_

Rory froze for a split second, reading the words over again, pausing on the third one. _Marriage._

Then it all made sense. He'd sent Steph and Honour to keep her occupied for the day, to pamper her and make her feel her most beautiful. He'd given her an elaborate puzzle and she hadn't solved it until that exact moment.

The next small bag was heavier than the rest and Rory opened it much slower than she had the others. Into her hand fell a gorgeous diamond ring, a round cut stone flanked by two pear-shaped diamonds set in white gold. Her teary, sparkling eyes flew up to Logan's. She couldn't form words.

He swallowed convulsively, virtually feeling his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "Marry me," he whispered. "Love me forever."

She didn't have to think about it. The pro-con list had been made, they'd both been on the same page for months. Nothing mattered but the two of them.

"Yes."

* * *

_**I'm such a sucker for a simple ending. For that's what this is, the tragic end to Catherine's Foundation.**_

_**To the reviewers, I owe the world. You guys have been absolutely fantastic in this journey and I'm hoping you'll follow along with me on the next one.**_

_**Speaking of the next one, there will be a sequel. Its being planned as I type, but I refuse to post until at least the first three chapters are written. Then, as much as I love you guys, I won't be posting unless I'm three chapters ahead at all times. Well, within reason, because I'm going away for a week in August and then ten days near the end, plus I have to head back to school in September. However, I do want to go on record that I will be writing through all of that. And just so you know what's coming:**_

_**Honour and Rory decide they want to start a summer camp for the terminally ill  
Honour and Josh meet  
Rory has a breakdown between planning her wedding and planning a charity-funded summer camp  
Rory gets fed up with the pressure she's feeling from Shira and Francine (Emily is debatable) to plan the perfect society wedding instead of her wedding  
Robert corners Rory at her engagement party  
Amber comes to visit New York and Shira meddles**_

_**Vague enough for you?**_


End file.
